Imagine - ZNATION
by Juste D
Summary: De quoi tu causes ! *allez peut être jeter un oeil, voire les deux, sur ZNation, si ce n'est déjà fait, ou si on ne se connaît pas encore sur d'autre univers, avant de revenir gambader par ici, histoire de ne pas prendre peur, vu l'ampleur du dégât...* Z Nation ne m'appartient pas, ne me fait pas gagner un copec. (Mais si ça fait marrer un éditeur passant par là... non ? Bon
1. Chap 1 - C'est quoi encore ton délire D

Imagine...

Imagine que tu fasses partie intégrante de ta série préférée...  
Tes personnages emblématiques se tiennent là, à portée de voix, à portée de mains, à portée de...

Imagine que ce soit leur réalité mais aussi la tienne...  
Ou pas.

Imagine que ce soit toi l'auteur... non, ici c'est moi...  
*enchantée, moi, c'est JustD, mais appelle moi D... et pas Bronko s'te plaît, je ne répondrai pas* (et y a que mon père qui puisse rire de cette vanne *sigh*)

Imagine que ce soit toi, ton point de vue, tes yeux, ton nom... que tu as juste à remplacer par mon y/n...

Et voilà, tu y es...

Aller, suis moi et...

Imagine...


	2. Chap 2 - coup de lune

*pov y/n*

 _"Viens là... plus près... encore plus près..."_

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut.

L'air autour de la caisse du pick-up qui roule à vive allure sur la route déserte atténue la chaleur encore estivale de ce début septembre. Roberta est au volant et se la pète encore. Cette fille est un vrai mec derrière le volant d'une bagnole...

A l'arrière, Doc est étendu de tout son long, la tête sur un des sacs, ses lunettes rondes et rouges de hippie sur le nez, assorties à ses bretelles tenant son pantalon chaque jour un peu plus large sur ses hanches, barrant un tee shirt publicitaire et super cradingue. Mais c'est Doc... notre pilier à tous.

Je me suis aussi assoupie, assise sur un tas de linge, la tête contre la cabine dans mon dos, les jambes plus ou moins repliées en tailleur, déjà bouffées par les fourmis, je ne sens plus mon pied gauche. Mais surtout, j'ai le front en feu, je vais encore me taper un coup d'lune. Je pose ma main sur ma peau déjà brûlée et croise le regard de 10K, troisième et dernier passager du quartier aérien du véhicule, qui me fixe, un sourire crétin aux lèvres...

Je sens la vanne venir...

"Ta gueule... mon ton grognon attaquant avant d'être attaqué.  
\- Quoi ?! éclate-t-il de rire, j'ai rien dit !  
\- Nan, mais j' t'ai entendu le penser super fort !  
\- T'es télékinésiste maintenant ?!  
\- Télépathe 10, télépathe... le corrige Doc, le ton indulgent, n'ouvrant même pas un oeil, dormant sans doute de l'autre, cheveux blancs flottant au vent...  
\- Sors pas ta science, Doc, y/n m'a parfaitement compris... fronçant les sourcils sous ses lunettes dignes d'un manga. Alors ?! me désignant du menton, moqueur, t'entends c'que j'pense là? !  
\- ouai... toute l'amplitude de ta connerie... le même sourire en coin, détournant les yeux sur le paysage jauni qui défile le long du pick-up.  
\- Doc, c'est bon, ce soir, on n'aura pas besoin d'lumière, y/n fera très bien lampe de poche avec son coup d'soleil ! s'exclame le gringalet, n'y tenant plus, hilare.

C'est décidé... il va finir par dessus bord...

Et lui, ne le verra pas venir.


	3. Chap 3 - coup de pot

*Pov y/n*

 _"Approche, approche encore"_

 _._

"Y/N ! on y va ! signale le lieutenant de son ton si naturellement féminin.  
\- J'arrive... pour moi-même, remontant mon pantalon, commençant à avancer en attachant les boutons de mon jean, ramassant mon fusil par la sangle et continuant mon boutonnage distraitement, en tachant de faire gaffe où je mets les pieds.

Je redresse la tête et tombe sur le regard pas du tout impassible de 10K.

"T'es flippant gamin... le dépassant, faisant mine de rien.  
\- T'es décevante, princesse...  
\- Chuis pas une princesse... tu vois, moi aussi, je fais pipi...  
\- C'est ce dont je m'aperçois... et chuis pas un gamin... Je te dépasse d'au moins trente centimètres ! se redressant encore, marchant à ma hauteur et baissant bien la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
\- La taille ne fait pas tout, petit... lui souris je, arquant un sourcil plein de sous entendus.

Je n'entends pas le Z silencieux et sournois qui surgit soudain dans mon dos, m'attrapant sans tendresse, direct par les cheveux, et me tire en arrière pour approcher ma carotide de ses chicots noircis.

"N/Y ! proteste 10K.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, je ne vois que la longueur de son bras fluet s'étirer au dessus de ma tête, à me toucher le nez, tenant un colt sorti de nulle part dans le prolongement de sa main, qui éclate la cervelle du Z, à bout touchant, agrippé à mon trésor capillaire, fusillant mes tympans par la même occasion.

Libérée du déjà-mort-une-fois, il m'attire à lui, attrapant mon maillot où sa main tombe, au milieu de mon torse.

"Et là, petite n/y, la taille compte toujours pas ? demande-t-il.  
\- Qu'est c'que tu dis ?! avec une grimace d'incompréhension sur ma figure.  
\- N/y, 10K, vous glandez quoi ?! Faut que je vous appelle comment, Élisabeth II ?! nous accueille Roberta alors qu'on surgit du fourré.  
\- Elle dit quoi ?! me tournant vers lui.  
\- On se mesurait à... répond il à la militaire autoritaire face à nous, s'interrompant sous son oeil noir.

Elle ne semble pas inquiète plus que ça du coup qu'a lâché le môme. A moins qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'aie entendu... et qui en aie perdu l'ouïe temporairement...

\- Tu dis quoi ?! répétant, puisque personne ne veut faire attention à ma petite personne.

N'empêche qu'il m'a encore sauvé la vie, le grand machin...

Sacré coup de pot.

* * *

 **Me voilà tombée à plat, m'étant pris les pieds dans mes lacets...**  
 **Je me tente à ce nouvel exercice, l'univers de Z Nation s'y prêtant sans doute le mieux, côté délires loufoquement délirant.**  
 **Aucune analyse des événements, juste du fun... en espérant que cela vous plaise autant que je m'amuse à écrire.**  
 **A vous de me dire... faites vous plaisir**


	4. Chap 4 - coup dans le nez

*pov y/n*

.

 _"Qu'est c'que tu fous, putain ?!"_

 _._

"J'te prends quand tu veux...

\- Utilise pas les mots que tu maîtrises pas 10, je t'ai déjà dit... conseille Doc, assis à une des tables, se roulant un joint méthodiquement.

\- Écoute le Sage... écoute bien... l'observant, amusée voire presqu'attendrie.

10K est venu se joindre à Roberta et moi, s'asseyant sur le grand tabouret à ma droite, touchant les pieds encore par terre. Le lieutenant est à ma gauche, se penchant maintenant pour mieux voir, un sourire en coin, comment le gamin va lever le coude.

"Une autre tournée, Chef ! présentant encore mon petit verre vide devant la femme qui le remplit généreusement du liquide transparent.

Avec l'apocalypse, c'est Happy Hour, sept jours sur sept, vingt quatre, vingt quatre.

Et là, maintenant, le jeune inconscient s'est joint à notre marathon.

C'est vrai, on semblait s'ennuyer dans ce tripot mal famé où Roberta a donné miséricorde à la pauvre créature déchiquetée qu'elle a trouvée coincée dans le bordel de la réserve au fond.

"Aller K, montre nous ce dont t'es capable !

\- A la tienne ma Y/n ! venant choquer joyeusement sa tequila contre la mienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Sans aucune hésitation il engloutit la dose d'alcool cul-sec, alors que j'arrête mon geste pour mieux l'observer, me retenant de rire prématurément...

Alors qu'il s'étouffe, toussant sous la raideur de la boisson, déclenchant nos rires irrépressibles.

"Je t'avais bien dit 10, de te méfier de ces deux harpies...

\- Vas y Doc, c'était pas méchant ! se défend Roberta, tout sourire en se tournant vers l'ancien.

\- Un autre ! ordonne le gamin tapant le verre vide devant moi.

\- T'as raison K ! Au début elle est froide, mais après elle est bonne ! le servant encore en rigolant.

Roberta me regarde, arquant un sourcil alors que je hoche la tête avec une moue amusée, sûre de moi... Que peut il risquer de plus grave qu'un méchant coup de bambou ?!

"A la tienne ma chérie! trinque t il contre mon verre, toujours plein du premier tour.

Je tique alors qu'il s'envoie l'alcool encore une fois, puis partant lentement en arrière dans le mouvement de son coude levé.

"Y/n, il va se casser la gu... !"

Mais nos réflexes déjà bien imbibés nous empêchent de le retenir et 10K tombe de son tabouret comme un poivrot ante apocalyptique... s'étalant de tout son long, la joue rebondissant sur le sol très douteux.

"Vous êtes pas sortables, les jeunes... ! commente Doc, venant nous aider à redresser le grand corps maigre du gamin qui sourit bêtement à son ami.

"J'ai soif..." indique 10K, un rictus heureux aux lèvres luisantes d'alcool.


	5. Chap 5 - coup de théâtre

**Coucou !**

 **... Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'écris, mais que je suis à la moitié de la saison 3... juste au cas où vous n'y soyiez pas encore et que vous ne sachiez pas que Murphy se... et qu'il a... pour être...**

 **Et puis j'écris les petits chapitres, mais je ne les mets pas forcément dans l'ordre où je les écris... *?!* C'est à dire que j'ai écrit déjà certains chapitres que vous ne verrez que plus tard et celui-ci d'aujourd'hui... bah... aujourd'hui... *si vous êtes perdu, moi aussi, donc tout va bien !***

 **Sinon, je promets que quand j'ai écrit ça, je venais de voir le 3x08 :)**

* * *

*pov Addy*

Cette batte est tout bonnement mor-telle !

Je ne peux plus m'en défaire, tellement elle est belle ! Je la tiens d'une main, mon poignet tourne. Et elle tourne souplement, m'obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil.

"Comment tu t'la pètes ! s'écrit Y/n qui me rejoint dehors.

\- Comment t'es minus ! que je lui réponds sur le même ton, lui souriant en coin.

\- Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon, plus c'est grand, plus c'est…

\- Murphy ! dis je plus fort en voyant le colis se pointer à son tour derrière ma mini amie.

Je regarde Y/n, arquant mon sourcil parfaitement défini, pour la voir se figer sous mes yeux.

Elle flippe de lui en fait, un truc de dingue… ! Ou bien… ?! penchant la tête sur le côté malgré moi.

"T'arrêtes de faire ton golden retriever là ?! grogne Murphy à mon attention, en s'arrêtant à côté de Y/n, me fixant, ses sourcils à lui encore froncés d'agacement. Il te manque plus que les oreilles en pointes."

Je sais que je le gonfle, mais j'en suis heureuse, voire fière même.

Sale con.

Mais Y/n, là… Elle… ma parole, elle veut le chop'…!

Ouvrant encore grands les yeux, saisie par le coup de théâtre que je viens de percuter, en fixant encore mon amie qui fait de même dans un réflexe mimétique… à moins qu'elle soit kinésithérapeute ! Non… téléportée… non…

"Vous vous parlez par télépathie, là les filles ?! reprend mon colis en se penchant encore un peu pour nous zieuter toutes les deux, balançant son regard jaune vert entre nos deux bouilles, exprimant la même surprise, nous étant compromises sans même échanger un mot.

"Télépathe ! Voilà !" m'écris je cette fois plus fort que je ne voulais au départ.

Il se redresse, surpris de mon gloussement de dindon heureux.

"Vous vous chauffez là ?! avance-t-il. J'peux m'joindre à vous, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

\- Hein ?!... gémit à peine Y/n.

\- Dites moi où vous en êtes et je vous rejoins… ! Qui a déjà balancé son soutif, regardant rapidement nos deux poitrines tour à tour. ADDY ! rugit-il, levant ses bras immenses vers le ciel, commençant à se trémousser.

\- Hey… proteste encore lamentablement Y/n en fixant ses pseudo nichons.

\- T'es dégueulasse en plus d'être gerbant ?! dis-je plus fort croisant mes bras dans un réflexe pudique sur les miens plus généreux, mais toujours cachés par mon poncho bariolé fétiche que j'ai ramassé, tout seul, perdu dans un bois et sentant l'écureuil crevé pendant les dix premiers jours...

\- J'te permets pas, en plus, c'est pas redondant ? tournant la tête une seconde vers Y/n qui hoche la sienne pour approbation. Fausse rouquine ! m'assène-t-il encore. Y a rien de sale ! C'est la nature ! Va bien falloir s'y coller à un moment, non ?!... Et puis c'est plus sexy de se faire passer pour une blonde, entre nous… baissant d'un ton en se penchant plus près de moi.

Y/n tourne lentement sa tête toute brune vers le boulet apocalyptique géant, comme déconnectée de son corps et de son esprit.

"Y/n… dis je blasée. Tu baves, articulant seulement des lèvres à son attention, plaquant ma main écartée sur la face bleue de Murphy, le poussant en arrière pour qu'il ne la goale pas, premièrement et pour qu'il détourne enfin les yeux de mes seins.

Sale pervers.


	6. Chap 6 - coup de fil

_"branche ton sonotone, et rapplique, femme !"_

.

*pov CZ*

"Ici Citizen Z, DeltaX, tu me copies ?

-...

\- Delta X, ici Citizen Z… y a quelqu'un… ?

\- …

\- Citizen Z… me lassant déjà, Addy, tu me copies ?...

\- Citizen… quoi ?!... dit une voix inconnue à la place de la friture.

\- Citizen Zi ! me redressant sur ma chaise à roulettes, remettant mon bonnet. Je te reçois, Delta X ! Content de t'entendre ! un sourire sur ma face.

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, appelle moi Bronko… dit la fille d'une voix exagérément plus grave.

Elle est sérieuse là !?

"... Un jour sans fin ?!... ne puis-je m'empêcher de proposer.

J'ai vraiment besoin de contact social, moi... même avec la première tarée venue. Bon sang, où est Addison Carver ?!

"Hey ! Well done, Cow-Boy !

\- Je pourrais parler à Addy, s'il vous plaît Madame… secouant la tête, reprenant mon ton protocolaire du dernier adulte travaillant à la NSA.

\- Euh… Pas dispo, là… Elle est au fond du couloir… me dit la voix un peu désolée.

\- Ici Northern Light… Citizen Z… A qui ai-je l'honneur ? fronçant les sourcils malgré moi.

\- Y/n, enchantée, Ci ! Depuis le temps qu'ils me parlent de toi ! Ca baigne ?! la voix à nouveau joyeuse, limite enfantine.

\- Le lieutenant Warren serait là ?

\- Pareil… au fond du couloir… elle aide Addy… à tenir… ses cheveux… de plus en plus hésitante.

Et la qualité médiocre de la réception n'a rien à y voir à mon avis.

"Je peux te renseigner ?

\- Vous avez le colis ?

-... le colis ?...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pénible de devoir toujours reprendre tout depuis le début à chaque contact, y a toujours un nouvel interlocuteur… Bon, ok Simon, sois heureux qu'il y ait encore de nouveaux interlocuteurs dehors…

"... 'ongtemps que je travaille plus avec UPS, vieux…

\- Alvin Bernard Murphy, je veux dire… Y/n, est ce que Murphy est toujours vivant ? gardant soudain difficilement mon calme, faisant déjà fi du langage codé.

\- Alvin, _Bernard_ ?! T'es sérieux ? éclatant d'un rire cristallin dans le micro. C'est un mélange entre le gros hamster à tee-shirt rouge et le p'tit ami timoré de Bianca, c'est ça !? La prochaine fois que je le croise, faut que je le chambre, obligée…

\- Y/n… voyant bien que j'ai déjà perdu mon interlocutrice du jour.

\- Tu m'as tuée là, Ci ! T'as fait ma journée mon pote… oh punaise… soufflant dans le micro comme dans un sac en papier.

\- Y/n ! Est ce que le colis est toujours vivant ! mon ton monte, et ma phrase est douteuse.

Mais c'est cette fille aussi : elle est insupportable ! Non ?!

"Sans doute… se calmant enfin. Ca fait un bail que j'ai pas vu sa trogne de schtroumpfette…

\- Schtroumpfette ? ne puis je m'empêcher de répéter, encore pantois, ajustant mon casque sur mon bonnet en alpaga péruvien.

Cette conversation vire au surnaturel, au _super_ naturel j'ai même envie de dire, sans me la jouer référence de merde... Ou cette fille a des références pire que les miennes... ou c'est moi... ou bien... ?

"Il va bien… enfin… je suppose… baissant le ton, soudain clairement moins assurée.

Son changement d'intonation, son sérieux, attire à nouveau mon attention, m'extirpant de mes propres divagations foireuses, penchant la tête pour mieux l'entendre dans l'écouteur que je pousse encore dans mon conduit auditif.

"Tu _supposes_... ? Y/n, sois plus claire, y a de la friture sur la ligne…"

Des interférences grésillent encore trop fort, puis un silence avant ses trois mots :

" **Je l'entends**.

Nets, précis, saisissants. Me faisant tout reprendre, au sérieux cette fois, très au sérieux.

"Tu lui as parlé alors ?! Parfait ! soulagé, enfin une bonne nouvelle sortant de la bouche de cette zarbie.

\- Nan ! T'emballe pas Cow-Boy… Je _l'entends_ mais c'est tout… je sais juste que… il m'appelle… il m'attend… on… se rapproche… lui et moi… sa voix à nouveau plus grave, jouant sans doute l'outre-tombe avec mes nerfs.

Ok, cette fille n'est pas finie, me secouant physiquement sur ma chaise. Mais je n'ai qu'elle, en attendant Addy.

"Y/n, faut que tu sois plus explicite. Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Faut que je te laisse, le ton à nouveau léger. On s'appelle, on s'fait une bouffe… ? J'te bise Cow-Boy !

\- Non non NON! bondissant de ma chaise qui roule derrière moi, jusqu'à hauteur de Chien qui lève la tête.

Le coup de fil s'interrompt.

Bronko, Y/n, UPS, Schtroumpfette, Dean Winchester... nan, ça c'est de moi... Starsky et Hutch ?!… L'apocalypse fait toutes sortes de ravages, et je n'en ai pas encore vu toute l'ampleur, surtout du côté de la schizo...même trois ans après…


	7. Chap 7 - coup de bourre

**Je promets que quand j'ai écrit ça, je venais de voir le 3x08 :)**

* * *

*pov Y/n*

 _"Aboule plus vite que ça… j'en peux tellement plus…"_

 _._

Sortant de l'épicerie puant la mort pour reprendre une respiration normale par le nez, je rejoins Addy qui joue encore avec son arme de métal.

L'extrémité est ornée d'ogives toutes longues de dix bon centimètres et assez pointues pour perforer presque n'importe quoi.

Addison joue avec son joujou amélioré depuis des jours maintenant et j'avoue qu'elle la manie chaque jour un peu mieux. Mais je ne lui dirai jamais.

"Comment tu t'la pètes ! ris je encore.

Elle s'arrête, me regardant avec son petit sourire en coin, arquant son sourcil parfait.

"Tu veux rejouer à ça ?! Vraiment ?! moqueuse.

J'adore cette fille, toujours prête à embrayer au quart de tour… même si je ne la suis pas toujours...

"Je dis juste que… elle te va bien… hochant la tête, admirative.

\- Ah… visiblement prise de court, souriant illico, flattée. Elle est cool pas vrai ?!

\- Tu devrais lui donner un nom… lui suggère-je comme pris d'une subite révélation.

Elle élance encore la batte, hochant la tête à mon idée, comme une majorette manipule son bâton pailleté, sauf que son bâton à elle a dégommé des dizaines de têtes de Z pourries.

"... Pas mauvaise idée… faudrait trouver un nom vraiment badass, 'cause que Sketchy et Skeezy m'ont ajouté une petite amélioration en appuyant làààààà..."

Addy lève la tête au ciel, soudain toute raide. Des arcs électriques bleutés remontent le long de la tige de métal de la batte, y laissant sa main collée, alors qu'elle se secoue de manière bizarrement frénétique.

La jeune fille tombe comme un plomb, toute raide quand la charge électrique cesse enfin de lui traverser le corps.

Je m'approche d'elle avec précipitation tandis que Doc surgit enfin, les cheveux encore plein de fumée.

"Quelle merde cette batte ! Elle s'est encore pris un méchant coup de bourre ! C'est le troisième cette semaine, putain ! se jetant à genoux près de notre amie pour l'examiner, sentant la Z Weed à plein nez.


	8. Chap 8 - coup sur coups

**3x07 - Attention à la déferlante…**

 **Bon, c'est de pire en pire... alors je préfère vous mentionner les épisodes pour que vous ne vous spoiliez pas tout seul... ce serait tellement dommage.**

 **Regardez bien avant de lire, parce que je peux lâcher du lourd... bien gros lourd des fois, pardon... ^^**

 **Prêt ? Partez !**

 **Enfin... non... lisez !**

* * *

*pov Doc*

.

"J'ai jamais essayé… dit elle de sa petite voix, regardant mes doigts de son air d'enfant concentré.

\- Il est jamais trop tard ma belle… susurre Murphy, à moitié assommé.

\- C'est pas compliqué, mais faut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus… tournant la tête vers elle, sur ma droite. La beuh c'est sacré… la Z Weed c'est… céleste… ouai…

On est tous les trois vautrés dans ce canapé défoncé depuis sans doute des heures. Ca fait un moment que je ne cherche plus à compter… et il a peut être même déjà fait nuit une fois...

Je sais que j'ai déjà trop fumé pour cette seule journée… si ce n'est ces deux derniers jours... du coup...

Et elle en redemande.

Je lui montre encore lentement comment rouler ce joint là.

"Après c'est ton tour, tu vas essayer, y a pas d'autre moyen…

\- Et si j'en fous partout ?

\- Je lècherai… tes doigts… et tout ce que tu veux... répond Murphy gravement.

Le colis aussi, il en tient une sévère...

Y/n tourne la tête vers moi, levant les yeux au ciel, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Elle est vraiment mignonne en fait… cette gamine.

"Euh… c'est pas grave si t'en renverses, on récupère… revenant à ma manipulation.

Je finis de lisser le papier soigneusement, sentant son regard toujours posé sur mes doigts, un peu redressée qu'elle est, je sens ses mèches folles frôler mon bras.

"Aller, installe toi correctement… me redressant à mon tour, l'invitant à se reculer. Faut être confortablement assis, ça fait partie du rituel…

\- Rituel ? levant ses yeux vers moi. C'est juste de la fumette non ?

\- Un peu de respect, jeune fille ! offusqué, c'est sacré, j'viens d'dire !

\- Ok ok… excuse Doc… alors…

Elle se dandine pour reculer son petit derrière dans le fauteuil, ses pieds quittant le sol...

Même Murphy ouvre un oeil, la regardant faire sans gêne, ses yeux courant sur son bébé short et sa chute de rein qui disparait dans les coussins.

"Arrête ça M… dit elle fermement comme si elle avait physiquement senti son regard sur elle.

\- Arrête de m'appeler M…

\- Merde… enfin bien droite, contre le dossier, lui assénant son insulte en pleine face, alors qu'il la regarde par en dessous avachi de toute sa longueur. C'est bon comme ça ? se tournant vers moi, ses petites mains sur ses petites cuisses… fin prête.

 _Arrête Doc, tu files le mauvais coton, mec._

"Roule m'en une ma poule… quémande Murphy ne l'ayant pas lâchée des yeux, tirant sa langue hors de sa bouche.

\- Fous moi la paix M, putain… Je t'écoute Doc… me souriant si gentiment.

-... ouai… heu… voilà… l'herbe, posant mon précieux sur l'une de ses jambes, et les feuilles… sur l'autre de ses petites cuisses nues...

Elle prend la fine feuille de papier entre ses si petits doigts… que je fixe en silence une seconde de trop.

"Et après ?... me fait elle revenir à hauteur de ses yeux.

\- Après… ? Après quoi ?

\- Doc est complètement défoooonce ! scande Murphy, pété de rire. Viens là ma Beauté que j't'en roule une, moi… Sait pas y faire le vieux… Il a perdu le coup d'main...

\- Lâche moi les baskets, M !

\- M'appelle pas M ! gronde plus fort Murphy, pourtant incapable de se lever, se contentant de froncer ses sourcils bleus.

\- Alors arrête de me gonfler là !

\- Si j'arrête, tu m'la roulera ?

-... Quoi ?... ouai ouai… Excuse Doc, le môme est intenable…

\- Hey ! J'vais t'faire voir la véritable _taille du môme_ , sale gosse !

\- J't'écoute Doc… montre moi…

\- Bon… tu mets l'herbe par petite quantité ici…

Je garde mon calme, je focalise sur ma tâche… de plus en plus difficilement, j'avoue, la beuh m'arrache encore bien la tête… mais ses doigts touchant les miens dans mon précieux sachet et sur la feuille de papier, suivant et reproduisant mes mouvements d'un doigté déjà expert… Ca m'aide à me… concentrer... sur ma tâche...

"Après, tu lèches un peu la feuille pour qu'elle colle…

\- Oh putain Doc ! Je bande…! Alleluia ! glousse le grand bleu à côté de nous.

\- Mais qué' boulet… T'occupe pas de lui, Doc… m'encourage la petite.

Y/n me regarde moi, portant le cône à ses lèvres bien roses, d'où surgit son petit bout de langue timide, effleurant la feuille comme je lui ai indiqué. En plus parfait.

\- Ouai… toi tu vas t'occuper de moi, c'est ça… intervient encore le Grand Bleu, posant sa main gigantesque sur sa cuisse droite dénudée.

\- Cours toujours Marathon Man… lui répond elle sans se déconcentrer, posant sa langue sur le papier, en me regardant moi. C'est bon comme ça ? me tendant son oeuvre.

\- Ouaiiii... c'est bon comme ça… pressant sa jambe de ses grands doigts, enfonçant subitement ses ongles épais et durs dans sa chair tendre.

\- MAMA MIAAA ! s'écrit elle sous la douleur, faisant tout valdinguer, bondissant brusquement pour se lever, appuyant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son petit corps calé entre nous, sa main gauche tombant lourdement et par surprise totale sur mon entre jambe, sa main droite quelque part sans doute sur la gueule de Murphy, appuyant de tout son poids, le temps qu'elle soulève son p'tit cul et se mette sur ses pieds, me faisant étouffer un gémissement de douleur douloureuse.

"Merci du coup d'main, Y/n… dis-je d'une voix bien trop aigue…

\- Pardon, pardon Doc ! se précipite-t-elle devant moi, le visage sincèrement affolé.

\- Rien de grave… clignant des yeux, fixant les points noirs qui envahissent mon champ de vision à cause de mon apnée réflexe.

\- T'as rien d'cassé ?... demande -t-elle innocemment.

\- _T'as rien d'cassé_ ! s'esclaffe Murphy qui se redresse du fin fond de son avachissement en tapant du pied pour bondir à son tour debout comme un beau diable. C'est la meilleure de l'apocalypse celle là ! Y/n ! Epouse moi, putain ! écartant les bras de toute son envergure, s'adressant davantage aux Cieux, qui restent stoïques.

Y/n baisse la tête, mal à l'aise, accroupie face à moi, ses deux petites mains posées sur mes genoux, la tête entre les jambes.

"Ooooh fait chier… gémit elle sous la danse déchainée que nous sert l'immunisé de mes deux.

\- Y a rien à écraseeeer, tout est frippéééé et sec la-d'ssouuuus… chantonne Murphy au milieu du salon délabré, donnant des coups de reins furieux à se déhancher comme le King…

Comme ce doux dingue d'Elvis indien, hindou, ou afro, je ne saurais plus dire, vu l'état actuel dans lequel je suis, que j'avais croisé à l'hôpital où j'ai récupéré 10K en camisole. Bref.

Murphy fait Elvis.

Murphy fait le con.

Murphy est, quoi.

Y/n lève les yeux vers moi, sachant qu'il ne nous voit pas, faisant une moue dubitative quant à sa méchante affirmation à mon égard.

Je ne m'avancerai pas la-dessus si j'étais lui… me dit elle tout bas, avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, il est passé où mon joint ?! demande-t-elle plus fort et plus joyeusement en claquant une fois dans ses mains.

Et la voilà à quatre pattes par terre, son p'tit short en l'air, la tête sur le sol, regardant sous le canapé.

"Oh putain, j'vais vraiment m'la faire… annonce Murphy s'immobilisant sous le spectacle que nous offre la gamine.

Il se tient debout, de toute sa stature, face à moi, droit comme un i, statufié comme un totem, la gueule toute enfarinée... bleue.

La gamine est toujours la tête posée quelque part au sol entre mes jambes, le cul en l'air entre nous deux.

Deux beaux crétins défoncés et une gamine innocente.

"Tu faisais quoi avant, rappelle moi ? demande-t-elle, la voix se perdant sous le canapé.

\- Docteur en addictologie, j'aidais les gens à sortir de leurs mauvaises habitudes… principalement des toxico... pourquoi… ? ne pouvant me défaire les yeux de son short.

\- Comme ça… comme ça…

-... Et elle n'a fait que le rouler, elle a même pas encore commencé à le fumer… m'annonce Murphy, en articulant de trop, la voix soudain en sourdine hochant la tête, en pointant du doigt la fille à quatre pattes entre nous, un sourire prometteur accroché à ses dents grises.

\- Arrête de mater mon cul, M !

\- Compte la-dessus et bois d'l'eau ma mignonne… hochant la tête en continuant sa contemplation.

\- Elle a inhalé toute la fumée que nous avons rejetée et qui flotte encore dans la pièce depuis des heures maintenant… dis je à voix basse, en réfléchissant tout haut. T'as déjà fumé Y/n ? pour la forme.

\- J'ai trouvé ! se redresse la gamine, surgissant entre mes jambes.

Tout sourire, les boucles brunes en vrac, des moutons de poussière par endroit, elle tient le cône tout aussi sale, comme la Statue de la Liberté sa flamme.

"Répond au docteur, Microbe… est ce que t'as déjà fumé… beuh ou cigarette, même ? insiste Murphy, soudain très intéressé par sa réponse.

\- Nan, pourquoi ?!

\- Oh, putain de bordel de merde… ne puis je me retenir de lâcher.

Je l'examine une seconde de plus, toujours à genoux par terre, me regardant de son sourire doucement ravi, de ses iris clairs, luisants et de ses pupilles...méga dilatées.

"Alors on fera ça une autre fois… suis je obligé de diagnostiquer, moi-même désolé.

\- VAS YYYY ! protestent la naine et le géant dans une même et longue complainte déçue.


	9. Chap 9 - coup bas

*pov Y/n*

.

La baraque est cernée de Z. On est pris au piège au moins pour la nuit.

"Chacun prend une pièce et la barricade ! ordonne Warren, tonitruante, disparaissant déjà dans le couloir.

J'inspire avec force, gonflant ma cage thoracique exagérément, pour me donner du courage, tenant ma longue lame dans ma main droite avant de me décider à ouvrir la porte devant moi de la gauche, où est accroché un mot en plastique rose. _Salle de Bain._

"T'imagines s'il y a une Z à poil dans la baignoire ? demande soudain le géant dans mon dos.

\- Ta gueule, M… ! ne me retournant pas, concentrée sur le panneau fermé de la porte, prête à ce qu'elle me saute au nez.

\- M'appelle pas M…

\- Ta gueule, Mufassa…!

\- Evinrud…. réplique-t-il du tac o tac.

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sans plus réfléchir. Ni respirer. Et je fais bien. Ça embaume la mort bien pourrie là-dedans.

"Te voilà exaucé, Dark Moul… me décalant pour dévoiler un corps déchiqueté dans la baignoire.

\- M'appelle pas Moul… Mmmh appétissant… faisant un pas dans la petite pièce pour mieux voir, se penchant un peu au dessus de la baignoire pleine du corps humain tout rouge et tout plus ou moins liquide.

" Dégueu... grimaçant sous son expression affamée.

\- Tu joues déjà plus ? C'est même pas un prénom, _Dégueu_ … tournant ses yeux inquisiteurs vers moi.

Le grand homme me sourit, narquois.

"Edward… me vient d'office.

\- Cullen ?! dégoûté à son tour.

\- Tu rêves ! Aucun espoir que tu atteignes un jour Edward Cullen, mon ami…

\- Chuis pas ton ami…. se penchant encore davantage sur moi, voulant me dominer sans équivoque, un sourire menaçant accroché à ses lèvres déjà bien plus grises que pales.

\- Edward... aux mains d'argent… au vu de ton teint... et je suis généreuse.

La couleur de ses yeux ne se sont pas modifiées depuis hier soir…?! J'avais cru les voir unis et là, c'est comme si ça bougeait à l'intérieur de ses iris, comme un kaléidoscope… comme les pupilles de Sasuke quand il fait le coup du sharingan dans Naruto, toto !? Putain, faut que je monte le niveau de mes lectures, ça devient urgentissime.

Un violent coup est donné dans la fenêtre derrière moi, me faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri de surprise non maîtrisé.

"Sexy, la tête de souris coincée dans une grille d'arbre… commente calme, voire même amusé, l'autre glandeur dégingandé qui recule pour venir se coller au mur de l'entrée.

Ne relevant pas son sarcasme, je fixe le Z qui tente de passer à travers la fenêtre entre ouverte. Je pose mes deux mains à plat contre la vitre, pour pousser la fenêtre ouverte en oscillo-battant. Le Z est collé de l'autre côté. Le double vitrage est le seul rempart entre sa face décharnée mais pleine de dents pourries et mon visage, horrifié fixant ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux et sa bave visqueuse que sa bouche noire vomit.

Le large lavabo devant moi m'arrive au dessus de la taille et m'empêche de pousser la fenêtre avec efficacité.

"Tu veux pas m'aider, Michonne ?

\- Tu peux courir Forrest… croisant les bras, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, repliant sa jambe contre le mur.

\- M le Maudit... .. lui jetant un oeil noir, tel un sort.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je parviens à grimper sur le lavabo, posant à plat d'abord mon genou droit sur la faïence douteuse, comme un tout petit enfant peut faire pour monter sur une chaise trop haute pour lui. Une fois l'effort fait , je parviens à me hisser sur le lavabo sale, prenant appui comme je peux, écartant les cuisses de la largeur de la vasque sous moi, pour garder mon équilibre et ma dignité vis à vis d'Hakuna Matata que je sais en train de me lorgner, toujours planté derrière moi.

"Cesse de me mater le cul là, Beetle Juice !

\- Si tu crois qu'il est mignon… vu d'ici… indifférent.

Je me retourne pour le toiser de mon perchoir, mes yeux presque à sa hauteur.

"Tu as utilisé un adjectif qualificatif pourtant… lui souriant.

\- Parce que je pouvais pas décemment le traiter de gros… Fée Clochette…

\- Trop chounou… Mmm… ! hésitante, à sec, ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise de mon trou de mémoire.

\- Ha HA ! Je t'ai eue Minimoy ! me pointant de son grand doigt en décomposition, le visage fendu d'un sourire toujours plus gris.

Le Z rouspète, de son côté de la vitre, jaloux, visiblement. Je lui fais face poussant de toutes mes faibles forces contre le panneau de verre. Il a encore du répondant le croque-mort !

"Murphy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! s'écrit Doc qui déboule, me découvrant m'escrimer entre la fenêtre, le Z et manquant de glisser, un genou dans la vasque du lavabo crade.

Je sens soudain le corps de Doc dans mon dos, son souffle chargé contre ma tempe, ses doigts longs et osseux viennent encadrer mes mains écartées contre la vitre froide et sale, tandis que son énergie s'ajoutant à la mienne, le Z en face, bavant comme un bébé déjà vieux faisant toutes ses dents moisies à la fois est vaincu. La fenêtre se referme enfin sur lui, atténuant instantanément le bruit de son râle langoureux et monocorde. Doc abaisse précipitamment la poignée de sa main gauche au dessus de ma tête.

Il s'écarte, m'attrapant sans prévenir autour de la taille, son bras tout sec s'enroulant autour de mon ventre, me collant les fesses une seconde à sa hanche le temps de faire un autre pas en arrière pour que mes jambes tombent dans le vide et de me poser doucement au sol.

"Murphy, t'es quand même un connard de première, décrète Doc en se tournant vers lui.

\- Mais quoi ?! Elle s'en sortait comme une pro ! Et on jouait à un jeu sympa… haussant les épaules, moqueur. Pas vrai Mini Pouce ?

\- Ca, c'est pour ton aide précieuse, _Bernard_ … m'approchant rapidement de lui, levant mon genou dans ses parties, le pliant en deux tant sous la douleur que la surprise de mon attaque éclair contre son intégrité personnelle et masculine.

\- Bien envoyé, Y/n ! me félicite Doc, tout sourire, venant claquer sa main contre la mienne, mon bras tendu au maximum.

\- Ca, c'est vraiment un coup bas… même venant de toi... proteste M entre rire et douleur, levant les yeux déjà luisants, fier de sa vanne minable.

Je reste encore une seconde à le fixer, savourant ma victoire implacable contre la faiblesse physiologique de l'homme immunisé. Il est finalement pas invincible de partout et ses couilles restent tout ce qu'il y a de plus basiquement humain.

Mais son regard fait son oeuvre soudain, alors qu'il se redresse lentement ne me quittant pas des yeux, conscient du pseudo pouvoir hypnotique qu'il semble vouloir exercer de toutes ses forces sur ma volonté. Ils ont changé indéniablement. Et je sens que le jaune vert qui vrille soudain va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

*Shit*

 _"Bien joué Mini Me"_


	10. Chap 10 - coup de vent

**Un peu dans le désordre du coup maintenant... o.O Mais nécessaire pour expliquer certaines choses.**

 **Enjoy ! Et merci de passer par là... :)**

* * *

 _*pov CZ*_

"Je te copie 1 sur 5, Y/n ! Appuie sur le bouton andoui...!"

Kaya pose sa petite main sur mon bras, apaisante, de son regard pourtant noir et ses lèvres pincées.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de m'emporter contre Y/n mais elle est c...!

Kaya secoue encore la tête, arrêtant ma mauvaise pensée. Balèze cette mini inuit...

"Continue, faut qu'on comprenne où ils sont sous cet orage... et dis lui pour la dépression...

\- C'est un _cyclone_ Ky !

\- Dis lui, haussant les épaules.

\- Oui ma chérie... Ici Citizen Z, Y/n, où êtes vous exactement... ?

\- ...on cul ! Comment... veux...le sache Z ?!...

\- Je te copie 1 sur 5... répète ta position...

\- ... chier ! C, on est mal ! Y a un ouragan à nos basques là ! Et je ne parle pas de M pour une fois !

Les interférences semblent enfin se calmer, la communication est soudain claire, comme si nous étions à quelques mètres d'eux. Je m'accoude à la table, concentré.

"M'appelle pas M ou j'te défonce... gronde une voix grave et colérique.

\- Ta gueule M je cause là ! continue Y/n. Seule bonne nouvelle, ton putain de gros colis de merde est toujours en vie et de plus en plus périmé... rit elle.

\- J'vais t'fumer sale moucheron...

\- Y/n, dans quel comté êtes vous... ? gardant mon calme que grâce au regard de l'autochtone de mon coeur qui me toise de son oeil noir.

Murphy est en vie et en forme à l'entendre... Visiblement, ça doit être la fonction première de Y/n, l'agacer pour le garder actif... Sous ce nouveau point de vue, la dingo me semble moins pénible soudain. Chacun doit bien avoir un but dans cette nouvelle vie.

"Où êtes vous, Opération Morsure ? répétant pour tenter encore ma chance d'avoir une réponse formelle.

\- Dans un pieu si tu veux savoir... dit la grosse voix bleue.

\- T'es con M... nan... enfin... dans un magasin de meubles...

\- Passe moi Addy, n'en pouvant plus

\- Mais c'est vrai ! proteste Y/n. Addy n'est pas dispo là...

\- Y/N ! ne puis je m'empêcher de crier.

\- Elle met des matelas sur la vitrine, ça souffle...hors...erais dire !... la voix mangée par les interférences.

\- Y/n !

\- Ça a coupé... devaient être dans l'oeil... statue mon amie monocorde.

\- L'oeil doit faire 150 km de diamètre ! fixant la carte où une ellipse bleue et rouge tourne lentement.

\- Alors ils sont quelque part part là... ou étaient... posant son doigt sur l'écran illuminant la carte exposant un morceau du Texas et un autre de l'Oklahoma devant nous.

Je la fixe, les yeux piquant soudain.

"Ha non tu pleures pas hein, sinon tu files avec Nanny!"

Je me retourne, regardant Nanny enfouie sous les couvertures, dans le lit du fond. Je déglutis, en ayant mal à la gorge.

.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Y/n me rend dingue de chez dingue...

Elle n'en fait qu'à sa petite tête... que j'ai envie de broyer comme une noix entre mes doigts.

"Mais putain... DANS TON CUL ! hurle-t-elle soudain.

 _J'adore cette meuf..._

Je m'approche d'elle qui s'agace sur le bouton de la radio portable bidouillée par Addy. Les autres tentent de barricader la petite vitrine du magasin de meubles. Warren m'a plusieurs fois ordonné de venir les aider mais je l'emmerde, c'est pas mon boulot. Addy a filé sa boîte magique à la mini puce, là, et depuis, elle est assise, en tailleur, sur le pieu, à appuyer sur son engin et à écouter les bribes de l'autre grand pif confortablement installé au bout du monde.

Tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de l'emmerder elle. Elle est mon passe temps préféré ces dernières semaines... c'est plus fort que moi... c'est soit ça soit je dors... et j'ai pas envie de pioncer avec l'ouragan qui a fini par nous encercler.

Je m'incruste dans la conversation décousue et elle rit. Je la regarde fixement. J'aime quand elle rit. Et ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Le ciel s'éclaircit. La lumière pénètre à nouveau dans le magasin. Les interférences s'atténuent et on entend l'autre seul au monde plus distinctement. Avant de le perdre à nouveau. Et bon débarras.

"Faut que j'aille les aider, M... dit elle doucement, posant sa main minuscule sur mon genou, me retrouvant assis derrière elle sur le matelas, comme attiré malgré moi et guidé à la baguette.

"Sorcière... lâche ma langue.

\- Quoi ?! fronce-t-elle les sourcils, assise devant moi, se retournant au maximum pour me regarder, vingt bons centimètres sous mon menton. Hey ! C'est pas sympa là !

\- Excuse... Je pensais à Warren...

ne pouvant me défaire de sa moue déçue.

\- Bon je préfère...

la regardant se muer en sourire moqueur.

Ce sourire fait sur moi l'effet que l'éclaircie du ciel fait sur la pièce qui nous abrite...

Avant que l'ouragan ne s'invite par la vitrine et ne fasse disparaître Y/n, d'un seul coup, la voyant voler et tournoyer comme un cartoon au dessus de ma tête, hors de portée de ma matin tendue.

Quand la lumière revient, je suis seul sur un tas de gravas, tout seul, sans plus personne, ni Warren, ni Addy ni Doc ou 10K.

Sans la _Mini me_.

J'ai tout perdu.

Sauf la vie.


	11. Chap 11 - coup de bambou

**_Je promets que quand j'ai écrit ça, je n'avais pas encore vu le 3x08 ! ^^_**

* * *

 _*pov Murphy*_

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma nouvelle immunité, mais je suis en permanence de mauvais poil.

Garde Nationale me tape sur le système à elle toute seule depuis des jours ; à jouer au papa, à la maman et en me refilant invariablement le rôle du gros bébé... Elle n'a pas encore compris que je n'avais toujours pas envie de jouer avec elle à son jeu débile.

Je vais lui en foutre une avant la nuit, avec sa mission de sauvetage de l'espèce humaine, moi.

Le vieux, docteur de mes deux, est à la limite sénile, je me demande comment il fait pour tenir encore debout, et cavaler autant, la Z Weed doit l'y aider à 99.99%.

Le gamin est sans doute le seul bon à quelque chose, et encore, faut voir... Je vais étudier son cas de plus près un de ces quatre.

Cassandra me manque. Tellement. Au moins elle était drôle et avait de la conversation, avec un sens aigu de la vie d'apocalypse...

Mais y a peut être moyen de moyenner... Tout recommencer, me trouver une Cassandra 2.0... Et aujourd'hui, la seule que j'ai vraiment envie d'approcher, de voir de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus près, c'est juste Y/n.

Cette fille me titille de partout depuis des jours, rien qu'en me lorgnant comme elle le fait avec son p'tit air de pas y toucher. Je l'ai goalée une ou deux fois à me fixer, alors que je pionçais gentiment, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Tiens, regarde, là, elle recommence. Mais ma mauvaise humeur reprend le contrôle de ma langue.

"Qu'est c'que tu m'veux ?"

.

 _*pov Y/n*_

Merde.

Goalée.

Murphy ouvre les yeux. Ses iris jaune et vert impossibles se posent sur moi. Arrête de le dévisager comme ça, Y/n ! Quelle quiche !

"Qu'est c'que tu m'veux ? qu'il m'aboie dessus.

10K, Doc ou même Roberta ne me font pas peur. Je ne crains pas de leur tenir tête. Avec eux, les répliques bien senties sortent toutes seules de ma bouche. C'en est presque devenu naturel, inné, mais surtout amusant. Faut bien s'occuper.

Mais M..., depuis quelques temps maintenant... sa voix, sa stature, sa bouille, son allure, son regard sur moi, son cou, ses oreilles, ses mains, sa voix, ses yeux, sa taille, sa bouche, sa voix, ses yeux, sa voix...

"Rien... ne peut que produire mon cerveau encore liquéfié qui tourne déjà en boucle sur ses atouts tout physiques, qui me filent de plus en plus chaud sous les bras.

Je me dandine comme une gamine, mal à l'aise, me redressant un peu, reculant trop précipitamment mon genou qui frôle le sien venant presque jusqu'à mon siège, s'incrustant comme à chaque fois entre mes deux jambes, tout vautré qu'il est en permanence où qu'il s'assoit.

Quand la longue limo s'arrête enfin.

Je me précipite la première dehors, me décollant soudain de la banquette comme si mon cul était en train de cuire dans une poêle à crêpes.

J'ai pourtant fait face au grand homme depuis des heures, m'étant rincé l'oeil, j'avoue. Mais là, je cuis. Juste. A point, je me sens.

Il s'en extirpe à son tour, alors que le grand air m'envahit enfin les poumons et le visage, soulevant mes cheveux tout autour de ma tête, m'aérant aussi discrètement les aisselles par la même occasion.

Je fais mine de ne pas le voir ni l'entendre approcher, toute absorbée par le spectacle de la Vallée de la Mort qui s'étale à nos pieds.

"Excuse Y/n, concède-t-il de sa voix grave et vrillante pour mes faibles ovaires. J'étais pas obligé d'être désagréable...

\- Pas grave... haussant les épaules, gardant un ton sûr de moi, mon filet de voix immédiatement absorbé par les courants d'air.

\- Si... j'y tiens... posant son bras autour de mon cou brusquement.

Je me raidis sur l'instant, n'osant bouger davantage, sentant le milieu de son biceps se coller à ma joue. Il est encore plus haut que 10K, le con !

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un... continue Murphy sur le ton de la conversation, admirant le paysage.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Roberta, 10K et même Doc te protègent... regardant toujours droit devant, totalement figée.

\- Pas pour de la protection. Je suis d'accord, ils remplissent tous cette fonction. En plus d'être chauffeur... cuistot et femme de chambre...

\- T'es vache... lâchant un petit rire, amusée, malgré moi.

\- Voilà... un peu de douceur légère dans ce monde de brutes pourrissantes.

\- Arrête tes conneries, M... ayant un mouvement pour m'écarter de lui, plus détendue par ce que j'ai pris pour une plaisanterie.

Mais son coude resserre encore son étreinte, me retenant par le cou, m'obligeant à lui faire face, alors qu'il se penche vers moi, poussant un lourd soupir, baissant la tête en me gardant trop contre lui, et en me fixant de ses iris hypnotiques.

"M'appelle pas M... dit il de sa voix la plus grave, dans une respiration. Un futur roi a besoin d'une reine... déclame-t-il plus fort et plus clair. Aussi petite soit-elle... chuchote-t-il ensuite, convaincu et gentiment convainquant.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de me foutre de sa gueule ouvertement, ou de rouspéter à cause de la critique sur mon mètre cinquante neuf et demi, il se plie jusqu'à ma petite hauteur, prenant mes lèvres des siennes, cherchant ma langue avec avidité, m'emprisonnant maintenant de ses deux bras, comme prisonnière volontaire d'une créature tentaculaire.

Son souffle se confond au mien, et sa langue vient explorer les moindres recoins de mes molaires.

J'entends chanter son rire dans nos bouches soudées quand mes bras se relâchent le long de mon corps, ma tête reposant franchement contre son avant bras, posé sur ma nuque.

"J'ai un coup de chaud... ne puis-je que me lamenter, sentant un goût métallique dans ma bouche, ouvrant à nouveau à demi les paupières sur le reptilien de ses yeux maintenant rieurs.

\- Doc ! Je crois que Y/n ne se sent pas bien ! parlant fort mais sans inquiétude. La Vallée de la Mort lui file sans doute un genre de coup de bambou... se redressant pour tourner la tête vers le véhicule luxueux mais poussiéreux où se tient le reste du groupe.

Me tenant toujours tout contre lui, il me serre encore son sourire prétentieux, rapprochant encore ses lèvres bleues de mon oreille, pour me susurrer :

"A moins que ce ne soit ma langue..."

Un frisson me secoue, blottie dans ses bras. Ses mots ont directement résonné dans ma tête, mes oreilles sont restées sourdes.

Mais surtout, le sang dans ma bouche à un goût savoureux.

Vraiment savoureux.


	12. Chap 12 - coup de blues

**Un des premiers chapitres écrits... Comme si j'avais à nouveau 15 ans...**

 _ **Life in a glasshouse - Radiohead**_

* * *

 _*pov Murphy*_

 _._

 **Blanc**

Blanc comme ma vie d'avant.

Blanc comme ma vie de frôdeur à l'assurance

Blanc comme perpétuellement maladif et hésitant

Blanc comme un cul, à l'ombre d'une prison, m'offrant pourtant l'ultime chance

.

 **Gris**

Gris comme mon dernier avant

Gris comme le présent

Gris comme l'avenir proche et impuissant

Gris comme la mort qui gèle les derniers vivants

Gris comme rongé de l'intérieur

Gris comme pourrissant avec lenteur

Gris comme terne et sans saveur

Gris comme figé dans la terreur

Gris comme mon esprit parano et de plus en plus mauvais

Gris comme l'apocalypse qui m'a finalement choisi

Gris comme pour être le dernier Messie

Gris comme la pourriture qui s'est d'elle-même arrêtée de me manger

.

 **Bleu**

Bleu comme le sang qui coule en moi, royal

Bleu comme l'être que je suis devenu, phénoménal

Bleu comme l'Unique en ce monde

Bleu comme ma vague se répandant bientôt, féconde

Bleu comme ma nouvelle peau née de ma mutation

Bleu comme tes yeux, Y/n, dans lesquels se reflète ma propre carnation

Bleu comme le froid qui me reprend ce soir

Bleu comme la peur de ne plus te revoir

Bleu comme mon humeur, faute à ton absence

Bleu comme ce coup de blues, faute à ton silence


	13. Chap 13 - coups de foudre de trique et

**3x10… début de la fin...**

* * *

 **Coups de foudre de trique et de vieux**

.

 _*pov 10K*_

C'est vrai que c'est reposant…

" _Tu sais quoi faire Thomas…_ a murmuré le géant de moins en moins bleu tout bas tout bas à mon oreille.

Personne n'a le droit de m'appeler Tom, Tommy ou encore Thomas…

"... _Tête…_ me murmure Murphy à l'oreille au moment où je baisse la mienne pour passer cette entrée en bois merdique moyen-âgeuse et surtout trop basse !

" _Je sais Ho !_ proteste encore Murphy entre mes oreilles. _J'avais plein de trucs à penser et filer mes mensurations faisait pas partie du lot 1 !_ "

Je lis encore les instructions… J'ai du chemin…

.

 _*Pov y/n*_

Je suis perdue. C'est définitif.

Je suis une brêle, une incapable, une merdeuse... J'ai toujours suivi les autres en course d'orientation et aujourd'hui, je pleure ma mère - paix à son âme - parce que les autres m'ont lâchée - re... - et que je suis bien dans la merde maintenant… pauvre quiche.

"J'en ai maaaarre... regardant le ciel en chouinant, avançant de plus en plus lentement, digne d'un Z au bout de son rouleau.

" _Viens à moi…"_

\- M… !? C'est toi ?! parlant à voix haute, regardant tout autour de moi, ne voyant que les arbres qui dévoilent la forêt.

Ça fait des jours que je n'entends plus cette voix grave dans ma tête, martelant mes endormissements et mes réveils sur les chapeaux de roue.

" _Viens, tu y es presque mon coeur…_

\- Mon coeur ?! T'as encore trop fumé la moquette, M...

 _\- M'appelle pas M putain..._

\- Oh la vache… je crois que j'ai un coup de foudre mec… éclatant de rire toute seule au milieu du bois, sautant sur moi même en pivotant.

Ca doit faire des jours maintenant que j'ai perdu Doc et Addy, regrettant même Bob, euh… Western euh… Xana la guerrière, quoi... et je suis visiblement déjà trop en manque de contact social.

Alors ces trois derniers mots échangés sont bien plus sexy que toutes les conversations sporadiques et pleines de grésillements d'Addy avec Citizen Z… même si je me sens à la place de ce pauvre C. à cet instant…

Ca doit être la puissance des ondes. J'avance encore au petit bonheur la chance, regardant tout autour de moi. M est là, dans le coin, c'est pas possible autrement… et comment manquer un grand échalas bleu au milieu d'un bois de bouleaux blancs ?

"Tu m'fais rire, Ursula… dis je à voix basse, gloussant de ma propre connerie, imaginant le gros personnage de fiction..

 _\- Viens me le dire en face…_

\- J'arrive mon Grand Bleu… retrouvant assez d'énergie pour rire crétinement et gambader joyeusement comme Giselle...

Mon rire s'arrête net quand je tombe à la renverse, ne voyant que le ciel basculer devant moi.

Je garde les yeux ouverts, luttant une seconde de plus, pour voir une silhouette surgir, floue au dessus de moi, remplissant mon champ de vision de grosses lunettes de manga au milieu de cheveux noirs et hirsutes, avant de sombrer.

"T'as une sale gueule 10K… maugrée je, me sentant soulevée dans les airs, flottant agréablement.

Ma tête se secoue mollement dans tous les sens. Mes jambes ne touchent plus le sol et mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau sur un cul qui m'est inconnu. Je le jure !

"C'est des manières de lever une fille ?! Suffisait de demander non ?

A mes mots pâteux, ledit cul s'arrête. Et vlan qu'il me balance dans l'autre sens, me mettant sur mes pieds sans douceur.

"K ! lui sautant au cou d'un bond, me pendant à son cou, tout sourire, sans rancune surtout, le regardant par en dessous, mon nez à hauteur des trois poils sous son menton. Mais t'es devenu un homme, mon grand… toute guillerette. Et je n'ai même rien bu depuis des heures. Justement sans doute.

Je reste une seconde entière accrochée à son cou, les pieds dans le vide, alors qu'il n'esquisse aucun geste d'affection à mon égard, ni même de sympathie, de reconnaissance ou encore de politesse même courtoise. Non. Il reste droit comme un piquet, froid comme un coup de trique.

"Cache ta joie 10 ! me décrochant d'un coup, tombant sur mes pieds, fâchée.

\- On y va. Monsieur Murphy nous attend, se contente-t-il de m'indiquer platement.

\- _Môssieur_ M ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ! tout sourire. T'as définitivement craqué !

\- Avance...

10K m'attrape le poignet et me tire derrière lui, marchant comme un automate, rebroussant chemin.

"Trop joice de te voir aussi K ! restant joyeuse, malgré le fait que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

.

 _*pov 10k*_

Murphy n'est vraiment pas bien. Faut que je retrouve Y/n.

Elle ne devrait pas être loin, il l'a sentie, quelque part par là.

Pourvu qu'elle puisse vraiment apaiser Monsieur Murphy...

Shootée du premier coup. Elle s'est étalée comme un Z mort. J'ai encore de bons restes avec mon lance pierres et une simple noisette. Fallait pas que j'la tue non plus. Interdit.

Je l'entends rouspéter dans mon dos, mon avant bras lui tenant l'arrière des cuisses, sentant son tronc et ses bras pendre et battre au rythme de mes pas, dans mon dos.

Elle est réveillée, même si elle ne me gênait pas sur mon épaule. Je vais la faire marcher, elle parlera peut être moins.

Ou peut être pas.

Elle me saute au cou. Je me raidis, quoi faire d'autre en attendant qu'elle me lâche ? Elle va se fatiguer avant moi.

 _Blablabla._

Aller on y va, je prends son poignet et la tire derrière moi. Faut que j'arrive avant la nuit a dit Monsieur Murphy.

Ca va plus être compliqué.

.

 _*pov Y/n_ *

10K me tire toujours derrière lui. J'ai du mal à le suivre, trop rapide, sa foulée trop écartée. Je fais trois sauts de puce pour un seul de ses pas ! Il va m'épuiser ce môme.

"Rien ne sert de courir, 10 !

\- Il faut rentrer avant la nuit… répond-il platement.

\- Nan… déçue. C'est pas trop ton truc les proverbes, les locutions, les expressions, ce genre de truc hein…

\- …

\- Ouai… jamais trop bavard…

\- …

\- Tu t'souviens de la téquila ?! trottinant, poussant encore un mini sprint pour venir à sa hauteur, essayant de décrocher un sourire sur son visage pâle.

Il me jette son regard noir, mais tellement triste derrière, qu'il m'en cloue le bec.

"On dirait un zombie de _Thriller_ … ne puis je m'empêcher de commenter en baissant la tête.

 _\- C'est ça ! Je me disais bien aussi que je l'avais vu quelque part !_

\- T'es con M… sursautant de l'entendre dans ma tête et ne retenant plus mon gloussement. Je déconnais !

\- C'est quoi _Thriller_ ?

\- Oh 10K… T'étais même pas né mon bébé…

\- Chuis pas un gamin…

\- Pour ça, si… t'étais même pas prêt d'être dans les choux... désolée… J'étais pas très grande moi-même…

\- T'as jamais été grande, Y/n…

\- Mais put… ! Y a pas que la taille dans la vie !

 _\- Ba si un peu… regarde moi…_

\- Ta gueule M ! C'est pas à toi qu'je cause… !

 _\- N'empêche que ça nous rajeunit pas… enfin, surtout toi…_

\- Hey ! Tu le prends bien plus que moi, là, le coup d'vieux M !

 _\- Jamais d'la vie…_

\- T'avais quel âge… ?!

\- J'ai 22 ans…

\- Pas toi, K…

 _\- Dis d'abord…_

\- Mais quel gamin… j'avais… faisant une soustraction rapide mais épuisante...10 ans…

 _\- Merde…_

\- Murphy, t'avais quel âge ?! sérieuse soudain, comme si ma vie pourrie en dépendait, n'importe quoi.

 _\- Tu m'as appelé par mon nom… Ça fait des lustr..._

\- Ca fait ça quand les gens me saoulent… **DIS** ! crie je tout fort.

 _\- 13… mais tu m'fais ch… !_

\- Gagné ! lâchant la main de 10K pour lever les bras au ciel dans un geste victorieux à la Murphy, justement.

\- Me lâche pas. J'ai pas l'droit que tu m'lâches… rattrapant fermement mon poignet.

\- T'es pas drôle K… Arrête voir de faire ton Grüdü là… ! fronçant les sourcils. Je vais pas me sauver, chuis trop contente de t'avoir retrouvé mon p'tit pote… !

Et voilà que sans réfléchir, je lui saute sur le dos d'un bond, enlaçant mes bras autour de son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille, telle une grenouille gluante.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande-il froidement, s'immobilisant sur le champ.

\- Chuis fatiguée… d'une petite voix.

\- Ok…

Et je sens ses bras se poser sous mes fesses alors qu'il reprend sa marche, indifférent.

"On a une belle vue d'la-haut… appréciant mon tout nouveau point de vue.

 _\- Tu sais y faire avec les hommes toi, en fait…_ admiratif.

\- Ca compte pas, c'est 10K ! Mais merci M… souriant, posant mon menton sur la tête de 10, entre les deux gros verres ronds de ses lunettes.

 _\- J'te laisserai monter sur mon dos si tu veux…_

\- T'es mignon… sensible à sa voix soudain plus douce.

Même si je sais que son intention l'est bien moins, mignonne, j'veux dire.


	14. Chap 14 - coup d'essai

**3x12**

 **Pour les changements de garde robe et les métamorphoses.**

* * *

 _*pov Murphy*_

"Poussez vous, poussez vous bande de nases...

J'agite mes bras devant moi, ces lambins réagissent à peine... va falloir que je réfléchisse à les faire s'activer.

Les Z parqués ne s'approchent pas de la clôture de ce côté de l'enceinte. Mais ils se précipitent tous à l'opposé, vers l'extérieur.

Elle est là.

Je le sens.

 _Ils_ la sentent.

"DEGAGEZ BORDEL ! ne puis je m'empêcher de toner.

Ils me saoulent tous ces sales hybrides, à me grouiller autour, à jamais me lâcher... vivement la nuit... j'en peux plus depuis des jours, des semaines.

 _"Calmos, M..._

\- Oh putain ! T'es là... ! m'écris je à haute voix, m'approchant du portique en bois.

 _\- C'est ça mon lapin..._

\- Me chauffe pas Y/n... passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, cherchant du regard au dessus du sas plein de Z.

Ils sont soudain particulièrement agités et tous agglutinés contre le grillage, levant tous les bras comme des gamines à l'approche d'un boys band à la con, me bouchant la vue sur le trottoir qui longe la palissade.

"Putain d'bor...

Thomas surgit à l'autre bout du portail, dans la pénombre du truc en bois, je vois ses bras tomber le long de son corps et lui se redresser.

"... Tête..."

Le mot surgit jusqu'à mes oreilles porté par une voix plus claire, calme et... féminine.

"Te voilà... n'y tenant plus.

J'avance sous le portique, baissant la tête, l'échine toute courbée à cause de cette connerie de mirador monté bien trop bas...

Je me force à sourire à Thomas qui s'approche, toujours avec sa tête de déterré mexicain pour seul faciès. Il m'agace ce môme...

"Dis moi que... ouvrant les bras, tout sourire et accueillant.

Thomas reste rigide face à moi, le regard fixé comme depuis des semaines.

Une petite main est pourtant accrochée à son bras gauche, les petits doigts tout crispés.

"Que me caches tu Tommy ? prenant encore une ton enjoué. Ne pouvons nous sortir de là et venir à l'intérieur, tout courbés comme des crétins ?"

Je recule sans quitter le gamin des yeux ni surtout la petite main qui s'agrippe aux plis du tissu de la veste, comme si elle était invisible, blanche comme un linge sur le noir de la veste sombre... Mais quelle gamine joueuse, ma petite chérie...

On se sort enfin de là, faisant mine de ne pas la voir se coller au môme tant qu'elle n'a pas franchi le sas. Faut dire que les Z la suivent à la trace... à l'odeur, même, j'ai envie de dire...

Je fronce les sourcils car c'est même plutôt étrange, cette réaction de leur part, si vive la concernant...

"Bienvenue ma très chère ! une fois enfin dans la cours, l'accueillant comme il se doit, sous le ciel lumineux de ce beau mois de juin. Ne fais donc pas ta timide mon coeur, depuis le temps que je t'attends... on se parlait encore il y a cinq minutes !

 _\- Je suis plus à l'aise à l'écrit..._ dit sa petite voix soudain si timide dans mes oreilles.

Le soleil dans le magasin de meubles, juste avant le néant me frappe de plein fouet. C'est elle qui me fait ça ?!

Elle se décide à sortir de sa cachette, se dévoilant de derrière la stature de Thomas qui la camoufle toute entière.

Et puis la voilà.

Enfin.

Une chaleur me monte dans tout le corps, incontrôlable, vite bouillante.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Elle est toute bleue ! crie je sur Thomas.

.

 _*pov y/n*_

Je glisse du dos de 10, comme prévu, les Z s'activent à mon approche. Ils ne sont jamais fatigués ces Mathieu l'Dégueu ...

"Fais gaffe ta tête, ne puis je me retenir de dire quand K passe sous cette porte moyenâgeuse ridicule. Personne n'a vu qu'elle allait ne convenir qu'aux hobbits ?! Même moi je rentre ma tête dans mon cou, par réflexe, avant de me redresser... Ma pauvre fille, sous quoi n'es tu jamais passée ?!

Dans la rue, je maîtrisais ma trouille, là, dans le passage rétréci, à portée des doigts et de dents des Z, l'angoisse me saisit violemment, ne pouvant que me serrer encore davantage si c'est possible, contre 10K.

J'entends bien les mots de M, droit devant, mais je ne peux plus bouger, collée à 10, qui reste calme et droit.

 _"Je suis plus plus à l'aise à l'écrit..._

Mais d'où tu sors des conneries pareilles, y/n, sérieux ?!

L'ouragan nous a séparés sans prévenir, et maintenant que je vais le revoir en vrai au bout de toutes ces semaines, voire mois sans doute, je ne sais même plus, je suis nerveuse... Mon bras reste collé à 10K à côté de moi. Ses doigts cherchent et trouvent les miens. On se serre avec vigueur une seconde ou deux pour garder le contact, le lien, la foi, face à ce Messie de pacotille mais tellement réel soudain.

"J'ai aussi un truc à faire... aller, montre toi."

Je me décale enfin, découvrant le grand homme qui jacasse encore.

"... Elle est tout bleue ! s'écrit-il après 10K, tendant un bras vers moi.

\- M ?! Ton peeling a été trop exfoliant mec ! C'est quoi cette gueule de hipster façon mappemonde ? ! Heureusement, le blanc c'est toujours la classe... hochant la tête d'un oeil approbateur.

Je m'approche de lui tout sourire, mais lentement, alors qu'il me tend les bras, sans plus rien dire.

Je me laisse enlasser, raide, alors que son grand corps m'enveloppe toute entière, pas certaine qu'on distingue même le haut de ma tête au dessus de ses épaules larges, envahie du noir de son grand manteau.

"Heureux de te revoir Y/n, me souffle-t-il dans les oreilles, chaleureux mais que pour nous deux.

\- Salut M... de ma voix la plus amicale sachant qu'il va me reprendre inlassablement.

\- M'appelle pas...

Mais en même temps il me laisse me reculer, et je revois la lumière du jour.

-Que tu es beau Capitaine ! Regarde toi dans cette nouvelle collection automne hiver...

Il tique mais je vois à son oeil reptilien que le grade lui plaît terriblement.

"Tu ne trouves pas, 10, que c'est Capitaine Haddock dans son manteau marin... bon... avec les cheveux blanc... Haddock à 90 ans quoi...

\- 'Connais pas... fixant ledit monsieur.

\- Merde... pas né pour ça non plus... hein M... me retournant vers le géant lui faisant un clin d'oeil plus à l'aise.

Tous autour de nous semblent être restés figés depuis le début de nos retrouvailles. Je ne montre rien mais j'ai les boules soudain.

"Pourquoi _Mini me_ est bleue, reprend le plus grand en fixant le môme.

\- J'ai quoi ?! voulant détourner sa colère palpable conte 10K, cherchant un miroir, me frottant la figure.

\- Mais tu n'as rien... arrête ça... me tient M comme une enfant.

-J'ai un truc sur la figure ?! J'ai trouvé des mûres ce midi, je me suis fait péter le bide, j'en ai encore autour de la bouche ?! frottant ma bouche du revers de la main sans grande délicatesse.

\- Mais non... souffle-t-il doucement. Arrête ! gentiment à voix basse.

Il pousse ma main et pose ses doigts quand même sur ma bouche et montent jusqu'à ma joue, et mon oeil droit. Je ressens soudain une douleur à son contact, comme quand il suffit de toucher un hématome pour se souvenir sur quel meuble on s'est cogné. Ses yeux tombent dans les miens. Ses pupilles vrillent, je vois bien. Diversion de 10K réussie.

"M... dis je du même ton. Excuse mon lapin, mais... faut que j'aille aux cabinets... les mûres... la chaleur... la joie de te revoir... roulant des yeux.

Il cligne encore se redressant, revenu à la réalité.

"Pardon... me mordant la lèvre inférieure sans cesser de le fixer.

\- Euh bien sûr... montre lui ! ordonne-t-il sévèrement à un mec doté d'une bouille de pie derrière lui, sans se retourner. Et... je te rejoins vite ma Y/n... J'en ai pour une seconde.

\- Prend ton temps... je vais en avoir pour un moment... faisant une grimace.

\- Si charmante...

\- Oh ta gueule M... dis je tout bas affectueusement.

Je m'éloigne, le brun m'ouvrant la marche après un signe de tête sec.

Je me retourne pour voir M accrocher le cou de 10.

" _Un gnon à cause d'une noisette ?!_ " glapit M dans ma tête.

Le mec me montre une boîte en bois et haute. _Monsieur Murphy_ est écrit en rouge sang en haut de l'une, _Tous les autres_ en haut de l'autre.

"Mais je rêve... incrédule en me dirigeant vers la première.

\- Hey ! C'est l'autre pour toi... proteste la pie.

\- Tu m'as bien regardée Looping ?! me retournant vers lui.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?! Il peut me scotcher contre la porte des chiottes en bois d'une seule main le mec !

"Je ne me mélange pas moi, je vais dans celle ci, je décrète sans me démonter.

Je me dégoûte.

Mais je tente.

Je m'exécute, m'attendant à ce qu'il me chope par le col.

Mais non.

Rien.

Et m'installe à l'ombre avec un comic de _walkingdead_... cool je l'ai jamais lu celui là !

" _Previously on the Walking Dead…"_ dis-je d'une grosse voix, assise sur le trône de bois.


	15. Chap 15 - coup de bluff

**3x14**

 **Bon, je ne tiens pas la distance… hey !**

 **C'est la première fois pour moi… ! *mais oui D. Mais oui…***

 _*pov y/n*_

Je grimpe les grands escaliers déserts. Le bâtiment est super grand, la pièce qui s'ouvre sous mes yeux est proprement gigantesque. Quelques cloisons se tiennent un peu plus au fond, mais là, de grandes baies vitrées en arcades ouvrent tout un pan de mur. J'approche, d'un pas lent, dans le silence. Tous les gars à la botte de M sont dehors. Je suis rentrée sans que personne ne me voie, ne me demande rien, ou fasse mine en tous cas…

Le petit barrage s'étend au pied du bâtiment. Je comprends de mieux en mieux. Le grand M n'est pas que bleu dans sa tête… enfin. N'était… son teint blafard, ses zones bleues par endroit, comme un vitiligo frivole, le rendent terriblement sexy. Je me secoue une seconde ignorant le spasme dans mon bas ventre.

"Mortel ! Dis je tout bas en découvrant le grand siège trônant au milieu de la pièce.

J'y grimpe, les genoux dans le fond de l'assise pour regarder l'étendue du paysage à travers l'une des baies vitrées.

J'entends bien les pas lourds arriver lentement dans mon dos mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il va faire quoi? Me planter un truc dans le dos ?

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

La chipie est sur mon trône ! J'y crois pas !

Contiens toi, tu es le Messie maintenant, ton comportement doit être adéquat, exemplaire.

"Te voilà enfin… dis je avec un sourire, m'approchant de Y/n qui me tourne le dos.

"Tu as fais de grandes choses ici, M… de grandes et belles choses…

-Fayotte…

-Nan ! C'est la vérité! La vue est superbe! ! Cet appart va être mortel !

-Ah. .. ça…

-Quoi d'autre ?! tournant sa petite tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

-Rien ma chérie… rien. Merci… viens là…

Je souris. Je ne peux que sourire en sa présence c'est bizarre quand même non ?!

Je l'attrape par la taille. Ça me gonfle de la voir à moitié debout sur mon trône et pourtant aucune fureur ne sort de ma putain de bouche, alors que tout m'exaspère d'habitude.

Je la tiens contre moi une seconde et c'est encore pire.

J'en veux plus, encore plus.

Je me tourne pour prendre sa place, la tenant par la taille, collée à la mienne, ses jambes suivent le demi tour et elle rit comme une enfant.

"Y a bien longtemps qu'on m'a pas fait l'avion, M….

\- Je vais te faire décoller moi, ça va pas traîner. ..

Je ne sais même pas si je plaisante ou si je suis sérieux.

Je m'assois sur _mon putain de trône._ Je passe une jambe sur l'accoudoir gauche, pas besoin d'avoir l'air de tenir grâce à un balai dans le cul non plus…

Et je l'attire à moi pour qu'elle s'assoit à son tour sur l'assise, levant ses deux petites jambes sur l'accoudoir droit.

Son sourire disparaît en me fixant, revenant immédiatement avec son drôle de soupir.

"On y est enfin. Tu m'as trop manqué. J'ai un cadeau pour toi... dis je mes yeux dans ses yeux.

.

 _*pov y/n*_

Une seconde avant, j'étais dans ce fauteuil customisé en trône vintage et là,je me retrouve sur les genoux du grand blond en travers du siège, les jambes pendantes d'un côté des accoudoirs, incapable de me redresser rapidement et sans prendre appui ailleurs que quelque part sur son grand corps installé sous moi.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi…"

Je souris.

J'avale difficilement.

Je ne souris plus.

Je me souviens que je ne souris plus.

Je souris.

Je panique total oui… faut que je me détende. Avant qu'il ne me goale. Encore. Il est super balèze pour me goaler, lui. Alors pas cette fois. Détends toi y/n.

Je sens sa cuisse dans mon dos, le bois de l'accoudoir sous mes genoux. Il s'étire soudain pour chercher encore quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon, me soulevant en même temps, toute entière, assise sur son bassin.

-Hou hou. .. Y a d'la houle Capitaine Haddock…!

\- T'es à mourir de rire Microbe… enfouissant encore sa main blanche dans la poche intérieure de son manteau noir, ses yeux jaunes ne me quittant pas.

-Tu m'inspires… depuis tout ce temps… que veux tu... lui souriant innocemment.

-Tu m'as trop manqué…

-A moi aussi… dis je, sincère en plus !

Il finit par retomber, sortant ses mains bien en évidence.

"Voilà ! chantonne t il tout sourire, me montrant son long joint.

\- La vache ! Belle bête ! ne puis je que commenter, admirative.

\- Il n'attendait que toi… susurre t il un sourire aguicheur.

\- Et pas Doc ?! arquant mon sourcil.

\- Pourquoi faire ?! Il nous a frustrés la dernière fois…

\- Mouai… enfin… pas toi, tu t'en es envoyé pas mal quand même…

\- Vouaiii. … bref. Je voulais t'initier….

\- Maintenant… ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends là !

\- Ton GPS intégré a fonctionné du feu de Dieu, faut l'admettre…

\- Ouai, mais t'as lambiné… et tous ces crétins me lâchent enfin les basques…

Le voilà qui allume le cône, inspirant de manière méthodique.

"Doc a dit que c'était sacré, y a pas un truc à faire avant, une petite danse, une prière ?!

\- Tu flippes ma parole ?!

\- Ba… comme pour toutes les premières fois, non ?!

\- T'es drôle tu sais ça ?!

J'ai surtout peur de planer et ne plus pouvoir faire ce pour quoi je suis venue…

"Viens voir Papa…

\- Oh non c'est gerbant... gémis je faiblement.

Il m'attrape de son bras gauche autour du cou pour approcher ma bouche de la sienne….

"On a déjà fait ça M…. Et ça m'a pas réussi… dis je tout bas…

Avant de tousser violemment toute la fumée blanche qu'il vient de me souffler dans le nez et dans la bouche.

"Mais t'es manchote ! rouspète t il alors que je suis au bord de l'étouffement pulmonaire.

\- Hey ! Un peu d'respect pour les manchots! Il a pas toujours eu la vie facile !... merde ça fait déjà effet sur ma Lucille… lucidité… ne contrôlant déjà plus tous les mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

\- Oh putain éclate t il de rire. Avec Cass' c'était sensuel et scientifique… avec toi, c'est tordant et… sensuel, hochant la tête satisfait.

Il m'attire encore à lui m'attrapant les lèvres à pleine bouche, soufflant encore toute la taf énorme qu'il a inspirée directement dans mes poumons, me maintenant contre lui de sa grande main contre ma nuque.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Cette fille est juste tout ce qu'il me faut. Je la maîtrise depuis des semaines et maintenant qu'elle est là, qu'elle a fait tout le chemin pour me revenir de son plein gré - _Tu parles_ !- J'ai de quoi me divertir pour pouvoir mieux travailler et avancer pour mon nouveau monde !

" _Arrête tes conneries Murphy…_ dit elle dans ma tête.

J'ouvre les yeux s'écartant de ses lèvres, fixant ses iris grands ouverts sur moi. Plus de sourire qui tienne ni sur les lèvres ni dans les yeux.

Son bras est tendu comme au dessus de moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu trafiques _Mini Me_ … ?

\- M'appelle pas _Mini Me_ …

\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle _mon coeur_ …

J'identifie enfin le truc un peu froid qui touche ma tempe.

"Mais tu me braques un flingue sur la tempe, là? ! Après tout ce que qu'on a traversé ensemble, _Mini me ?_!

\- M'appelle pas _mini me_ !

Elle se redresse, s'appuyant une seconde sur ma cuisse, sentant la pression de sa petite main, maladroite hésitante.

C'est ma chance.

.

 _*pov y/n*_

Merde…

J'ai réussi à sortir le flingue, à le mettre sur sa tête même. Mais je savais que j'allais galérer pour sortir de ce putain de fauteuil has been !

"Joli coup d'bluff mon coeur… très joli…"

Il m'a attrapée le bras qu'il a tordu, j'ai tout lâché, j'ai crié sous le craquement sonore qu'ont émis les os de mon poignet. Et je suis retombée la bouille contre lui, la vue obstruée dans son manteau d'Haddock.

Re merde.

Rideau.


	16. Chap 16 - coup de grace

**3x14 - avant la fin d'un coup en plein coeur…**

* * *

 _*pov y/n*_

Il m'a eue. Il s'est redressé. Il me tient , debout tous les deux, moi contre lui, tout contre lui à me dominer de son regard jaune au milieu de sa figure devenue blanche, de colère, de fureur intérieure, et de déception.

J'entends les pas précipités dans l'escalier.

Lui aussi.

Il comprend soudain tout. Il comprend que ce n'était qu'une autre diversion

" _Tu m'as trahi Mini me ?_ gronde-t-il dans ma tête.

 _-Un peu… Ca fait si longtemps, M… la tornade, tes morsures…_

 _-Et la Z weed ?! Notre jeu ?! Rien ne compte donc pour toi ?!_ fronçant les sourcils de déception.

 _-Fais moi monter sur ton trône…_

 _-Tu rêves Mini me…_

 _-Fais moi confiance..._

Il fait une moue, levant les yeux au delà de moi pour découvrir, derrière moi, 10K, mais aussi Warren, qui déboulent, toutes armes dehors.

" _S'il te plaît …_ _ **Monsieur**_ _!_ implorante dans nos têtes

Il me fixe, suffoqué. Puis d'une pirouette, il me soulève, pivote sur lui même, comme une choré digne de deux chearleaders, et me voilà debout sur le trône du Messie, sa tête blanche sous mon menton.

Mon bras gauche contre son cou, mon poignet blessé pend bizarrement, je sais.

Ma main gauche tient le beretta, contre sa tempe à lui.

"Bravo Y/n… me félicite Warren, de son sourire lumineux.

-Sal… crache le grand Blanc.

-Ta gueule, Murphy ! Faut bien que tes délires cessent ! crie-t-elle.

10K me fixe moi, incrédule.

Je secoue la tête, lui intimant de ne pas bouger… ou signifiant que c'est terminé.

J'hésite encore, j'avoue.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes hybrides, c'est ridicule…

-Quelle est ta solution à toi, dis moi ? Me pomper jusqu'à la moelle pour des misérables ? Et après ?

-Exactement ! Mission Morsure n'est pas terminée !... J'ai un médecin pour faire le vaccin, Murphy…

-Je **SAIS** faire le vaccin ! scande-t-il, se redressant, si fier.

-Une potion oui… rien de plus… médit le lieutenant.

-N'importe quoi ! _Mon_ docteur m'a donné la solution !

-C'est vrai ! Où est le docteur Merch, dis moi ? Elle ne vient pas nous accueillir, nous rassurer ? penchant la tête en voyant Murphy baisser les yeux.

-Elle a eu… un accident… se léchant les lèvres.

-Ba voyons… rit Warren, sarcastique.

-Alors tu n'as plus qu'à me donner le coup de grâce, Roberta Warren ! théâtral. Parce que je ne céderai pas, sérieux.

-Quoi ?! Ne veux tu pas être le Sauveur ?

-C'est déjà pris… haussant les épaules.

-Ton sang sera perdu si tu meurs…

-Pas si ton docteur le prélève immédiatement après… Miséricorde, Warren. Tu es maîtresse en la matière…

Je vois le lieutenant hésiter soudain.

" _Tu fais quoi ?!_ criant encore dans ma tête, le tenant toujours contre moi.

 _-Et toi, Mini me ?_ la voix grave, calme, glaçante.

 _-Je me tâte… et si j'avais une meilleure solution ?_

 _-Pour qui ?_

 _-Pas pour moi… Pardon Lapin Blanc…_

 _._

 _*pov Murphy*_

Y/n me parle dans la tête.

A y est.

Elle a compris.

Me voilà parvenu là où je voulais aller avec elle. Bravo Petite…

Je sens son souffle plus lourd se poser au dessus de ma tête, son bras meurtri par ma faute me serre davantage, soudain.

Le contact du canon contre ma tempe disparaît, envolé.

" _Tu fais quoi Mini me ?!_ soudain trop inquiet.

Cette fille parvient à me faire paniquer.

Vraiment.

"Le coup de grâce, Roberta… dit elle tout haut. Et si c'était pour moi ?

-Quoi ?! s'écrit la femme prise de court.

-Non ! proteste 10K qui n'a pas parlé depuis des heures entières.

-N'aie pas peur mon bébé… Ca va aller pour toi. Je sais que tu es un homme maintenant…j'ai vu ton menton… dit Y/n d'une voix tellement apaisée, tout grain de folie envolé de cette intonation là.

Je me retourne pour lever un peu les yeux et la voir toute debout sur mon fauteuil.

Sans elle, il ne s'agira jamais que d'une chaise rapiécée des années '70.

Elle lève le canon noir de son beretta contre sa tempe droite.

" _Comme ça, tu seras sage M… et tu obéiras à la dame..._ " me dit elle dans la tête, avec un sourire tout doux sur son visage, me fixant à quelques centimètres du mien.

Puis tout ralentit exagérément.

-" NOOON ! ne puis je m'empêcher de hurler, la voyant partir en arrière alors qu'un coup de feu éclate mes oreilles, et qu'un petit projectile marron me frôle le crâne avant de me dépasser sans heurt, tendant encore les mains vers elle, déjà hors de portée.

Je me retourne vers les autres, toujours dans mon dos, les voyant, fiers, Warren rengainant son calibre, 10K baissant son lance pierres, et faire tout deux, une pose digne d'une affiche des Drôles de Dames…

"Aouch… râle Y/n.

Je me retourne encore, sous sa douce complainte à mes oreilles.

Le trône est tombé à la renverse, _Mini me_ est étalée au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, le flingue fumant d'un impact dans le canon, à un mètre de sa main, le deuxième oeil déjà bleuissant et une noisette finissant sa course contre la plinthe de la baie vitrée.

"Miséricorde… ne puis je que marmonner, soulagé.

-Misère tout court oui… chouine Y/n.

* * *

 _ **J'ai tellement adoré écrire sur ce nouveau format pour moi, ce nouvel univers, ce nouveau perso qui m'a tuée de rire et d'amour… :)**_

 _ **J'espère vous avoir amusé autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à délirer.**_

 _ **Merci Miwakoko pour ton enthousiasme et ton précieux encouragement quotidien et en double dose ^^**_


	17. Chap 17 - coup d'arret

_**Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fic sans prétention, mais bien nouvelle pour moi à écrire.**_

 _ **Arrivée à la fin de la saison 3, je vais faire une petite pause.**_

 _ **La saison 4 semble être toute différente.**_

 _ **Non. Murphy est très différent. Donc pour l'instant…**_

 _ **Si je trouve un nouveau "fil rouge" peut être… plus tard, ou dans pas longtemps...**_

 _ **Je vais finir de regarder la saison 4 et attendre peut être la saison 5… je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **Votre avis est le bienvenu aussi :)**_

 _ **Merci mille fois en tous cas.**_


	18. Chap 18 - Lumino

**Voilà la suite... déjà, parce que je n'y tiens plus, même si je n'ai même pas fini de tout visionner ^^**

 **Différente parce que la saison 4 est pour moi très différente. Bien plus "sérieuse" et touchante. Ou bien je suis plus attachée aux perso donc moins "détachée" peut être aussi... mon put#$ d'affect qui régit toute ma vie...**

 **Cela reste des imagines avec la petite y/n...**

 **Mais à partir de là, il faut quand même avoir vu les épisodes mentionnés je pense parce que je ne me casse pas trop à décrire l'environnement tout ça tout ça, vu que c'est celui de l'épisode mentionné quoi... même dans mes explications je ne me casse plus visiblement :D**

 **Bref, c'est quand même comme vous voulez hein...**

 **Alors bienvenue... en espérant que vous n'allez pas vous perdre. Que** _ **je**_ **ne vais pas vous perdre.**

 **4x05**

* * *

 _*pov y/n*_

 _._

J'ouvre les yeux. Le bruit strident à m'en faire perdre conscience emplit encore mes oreilles comme le reste d'une crampe musculaire.

Me revoilà là ?!

Encore ?!

"Mais j'aime **PAS HUNGER GAME, BANDE DE GROS TARES !**

Je sais que hurler dans ma boîte ne sert à rien. Mais ça me défoule. Ça me fait respirer profondément. Ça impressionne le pauvre mec que je vais devoir encore affronter pour cette nouvelle partie.

Obligé.

Faut bien que je me rassure.

Et puis ça sent le sapin.

J'ai une lampe torche qui s'allume par une pression de mon doigt. je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée dans cette boîte de malheur.

Mais ça, c'est toujours le même postulat.

Je n'ai que quelques centimètres carrés disponibles, dans cet espace très restreint, avec un plafond trop haut pour moi.

Je me lance sur la paroi face à moi. Rien ne bouge.

Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis la porte cède.

C'est à partir de maintenant que ça change.

Sous la porte qui cède sans prévenir, je fais un pas précipité hors de ma boîte, manquant de piquer du nez sur l'espace éclairé d'une ampoule rouge au plafond.

Je ramasse un pied de biche et force sans attendre la boîte de bois voisine. Faut en finir. Et vite. Nouvel exercice. Nouvelle méthode. J'improvise, j'invente. Ca m'occupe. Ca m'empêche de réfléchir. Ca m'empêche d'être figée par la peur.

Une grande gamine longiligne, les cheveux blonds platine et aux grosses boucles en surgit.

"Ah ouai, c'est chaud... levant un sourcil perplexe sur la créature... bleue cobalt.

-Quoi ?! fronçant ses sourcils tout aussi blonds me toisant de son mètre 80, seulement armée de sa lampe torche allumée.

-Rien... tu ressembles à ton père... lui souriant gentiment.

-Tu connais Papa ?! Mais t'es qui ?!

Elle baisse encore la tête pour me détailler de bas en haut.

-Un peu... haussant les épaules indifféremment, répondant aux questions dans l'ordre d'apparition. Y/n, enchantée Lucy !

-Comment tu me connais d'abord ?! T'es pas venue dans cet escape game de tarés avec nous...

-Non... ça fait d'ailleurs un moment que je joue quelques parties... mais... j'ai appris que le grand schtroumpf avait eu une schtroumpfette y a... une éternité que je suis ici... réalisant sa taille déjà super haute. J'ai jamais vu de petits hommes verts ici... mais du coup, il y a peut être mon ex grand bleu avec vous ?!

-Ouai... grimaçant.

Je ne sais pas si elle tique sous mes mots incohérents et mis bout à bout, ou sous l'appellation que j'ai involontairement utilisée pour désigner son paternel...

-Cool : on y va ! la tirant par le bras.

-C'est de mon père que que tu causes là...

-Oh pinaise, lui, Doc, même Xana, je serais trop heureuse de les voir... et Addy...

-Tu connais Addy ?! souriant enfin.

-Bien sûr... enfin... c'est peut être eux qui ne vont plus me connaître...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je sais pas... haussant les épaules.

-On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai mémorisé le parcours vers l'oiseau...

-L'oiseau ? T'es plus atteinte que moi... en moins de temps...

-C'est par là ! me guidant à son tour.

Elle s'élance dans les couloirs déserts. J'entends bien les Z grogner à proximité mais ne les vois jamais débouler comme les lourdauds qu'ils sont.

"Je dois schlinguer à mort la mort... exprimant ma pensée profonde à voix haute.

-Tu sens pas la rose, c'est sûr... mais t'y es pas pour grand chose... se retourne-t-elle vers moi.

Un grand mastodonte déboule au coin du couloir. Lucy lui tourne à moitié le dos me regardant moi, et ne va pas tarder à se le prendre de plein fouet en continuant d'avancer !

Mais mes parties répétées et forcées m'ont fait acquérir des réflexes de malade. Plus besoin de réfléchir, je vois la manoeuvre avant même de l'exécuter. J'attrape la manche du blouson de cuir de la grande gamine que j'attire à moi en la faisant me contourner si bien que dans une ronde rapide et savante, je me retrouve à sa place initiale en trois pas d'une danse de salon improvisée. La symphonie numéro cinq de Mozart résonne dans mes oreilles.

Elle pivote encore à moitié sur elle même, je la maintiens toujours de ma main, tandis que j'envoie mon autre, armée du pied de biche en pleine tête de l'inconnu qui s'écroule à mes pieds. Je fais une révérence devant son gros cadavre tandis que le dernier mouvement de la symphonie se déroule dans ma tête, jusqu'au bord de mes lèvres qui fredonnent.

"Tu as tué un Z ! s'écrit la grande tige dans mon dos, pleine de reproches et d'affolement.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Celui là était bien vivant et il allait faire de toi qu'une seule bouchée, Boucle d'or... ramassant son glock.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors ?! innocemment pantoise.

-... Ouai... et je vais te la re sauver en partant d'ici avant qu'il ne tourne...

-Il ne tourne... ?

-Vire... se transforme...devienne Z...

-Ce sont mes amis ! tout sourire.

-Tu voulais pas retrouver ton petit oiseau ?...

-Ah oui...

-Bien... la laissant passer devant à nouveau, roulant des yeux derrière elle.

Elle est fracass' quand même, non ?!

"Et m'appelle pas Boucle d'Or...

-Oh putain... J'ai l'impression d'entendre ton vieux... enfin... non... tu es plus féminine évidemment... enfin... ouai... la suivant rapidement dans le dédale.

Elle a aussi hérité de la foulée paternelle, la vache...

Des escaliers blancs que je n'ai jamais trouvés, en quoi ? quatre semaines que je suis dans cet enfer clos... et la gamine trouve la lumière en un coup.

Pas juste !

Encore une porte qu'elle pousse avant le soleil...avec Immigrant Song de Led Zep' qui me hurle dans l'oreille.

Un champ de blé jaune. Un soleil de plomb me cuit les rétines.

Le grand corps de la gamine devant moi est soulevé sans effort des bras gigantesques lui barrent le dos avant de la lâcher. Puis elle continue sa progression sans tarder davantage.

La lumière s'atténue, mes yeux focalisent à nouveau.

Mes oreilles se calment sur le volume du mp3...

Une ombre se plante devant moi, obscurcissant agréablement mon environnement.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé ma Lucy... reconnaissant.

Cette voix... cette voix...

* * *

 **Différent cela va être... mais plaisant pour vous cela va rester, j'espère...**

 ***Playlist Z Nation dans Deezer ;) ***


	19. Chap 19 - Aero

**Hey...**

 **Voilà, j'ai tout vu... je connais Z Nation... j'aime Z Nation... j'attends le retour de Z Nation... *sigh***

 **Alors pour patienter, comme je fais pour mes autres fic dans d'autres univers, je vais publier ici jusqu'à la reprise qui doit être en septembre 2018, pour la saison 5 si j'ai bien compris... il faudra compter 10 chapitres sans compter celui ci, toutes les deux semaines... si je n'en écris pas d'autres entre temps...**

 **Je mets les épisodes auxquels je me réfère à chaque fois. Il vaut sans doute mieux les avoir vus pour ne pas être spoilé - parce qu'il va y avoir du spoil et je ne l'annoncerai pas - ou pour visualiser peut être plus facilement les environnements évoqués... comme vous voulez.**

 **Merci de venir par là et bonne lecture...**

 _ **4x05 - Fear of the unknown**_

* * *

*Pov Murphy*

Le champ... on va y arriver cette fois ! Ils sont tous là... Manque plus que qui ?!

Je regarde tout le monde dans le champ ensoleillé, et j'énumère... Warren, Doc, 10K, le sergent bidule... Lucy...

"Lucy ! Manque Lucy ! m'arrêtant de courir.

Mais ils continuent d'avancer à travers champ, trop peur de se faire encore choper par cette alarme intenable, stridente, à faire tomber dans les pommes immanquablement et de devoir recommencer toute cette merde de labyrinthe meurtrier.

Sauf que je ne peux pas partir sans Lucy ! Ok, ok, elle peut pas me blairer. Mais c'est parce que je suis son père. Ça doit être normal à son âge... toutes les filles de 20 ans... en quatre ans... doivent maudire... leur père...?

Je fixe la petite porte restée ouverte là-bas, au milieu du champ, sortant de nulle part.

"MURPHY ! m'appelle Warren qui a atteint la route avec les autres.

-Lucy ! Je peux pas laisser Lucy ! me retournant vers le bitume à deux cents mètres au bout du champ, battu par un vent sec.

-Papa...!

Je pivote encore, Lucy est là, enfin. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se laisse faire une seconde.

"Merci... ne puis je que murmurer dans ses boucles blondes et parfaites.

-Je ne suis pas toute seule... Elle m'a sauvé la vie...Papa...tandis que je la repose doucement.

-Ok... rejoins vite les autres... je m'en occupe...

Elle hoche la tête et obéit sans protester. Je la regarde piquer son sprint vers la route et se faire accueillir par Warren à bras ouverts.

Puis je me retourne encore lentement face à la bouche de l'Enfer restée béante, d'où on revient tous.

Je découvre une toute petite personne toujours plantée à quelques mètres de moi seulement, un peu courbée, immobile et silencieuse.

Est-elle de petite taille ? Sans doute...

Elle garde la tête baissée une main sur les yeux. C'est vrai qu'on a été aussi éblouis en sortant de ce trou à rats infernal. De longues mèches sales et emmêlées pendent de sa tête en une masse informe voire même douteuse à y regarder de plus prêt. Elle a des fringues limite en lambeaux et largement hors d'âge. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais changée depuis les trois dernières années.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé ma Lucy... dis-je, vraiment reconnaissant, me redressant un peu, réalisant que mon ombre la recouvre totalement.

-De rien M, c'était un plaisir... dit la créature dans ma tête.

\- Putain de merde...

.

.

*pov y/n*

Le soleil me fait du bien, sa chaleur me fait du bien, mais sa lumière me brûle les rétines. Mes tempes battent à tout rompre, essoufflée de notre course dans l'escalier blanc.

J'avance lentement une fois dehors, d'abord complètement aveuglée de lumière. La gamine s'est éloignée. J'entends une conversation sans tout comprendre.

Puis des pas reviennent vers moi, lentement.

La tête baissée, une main devant les yeux, j'essaie de les ouvrir lentement, voyant le sol cultivé de plus en plus nettement. Une ombre approche sur le sol, venant couvrir ma tête puis tout mon corps dans la longueur exagérée due à la position de l'astre par rapport au grand corps qui avance vers moi.

Je lève mon regard avec précaution jusqu'à voir correctement des jambes en jean venir à moi. Je ne peux pas lever la tête davantage. Pas encore. Trop serrée dans l'étau. Malgré l'ombre déjà apaisante.

Puis la voix, claire et forte. Reconnaissable entre mille à mes oreilles.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé ma Lucy...

C'est comme si mon sang se remettait à circuler dans tout mon corps subitement et pas que dans ma tête, uniquement pour me tenir en vie dans cet univers clos et violent qui fait mon quotidien depuis des jours et des jours maintenant.

Je pense un truc... comme je fais depuis que je suis seule à devoir me démerder. Je pense pour ne pas devenir totalement barge... du moins c'est ce que je me suis dit au début. Peut être qu'au final, cela n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus et qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis effectivement que bonne à enfermer. Définitivement. A voir.

"Putain de merde... s'exclame calmement la voix tout haut.

Je redresse encore la tête, profitant de l'ombre qu'il projette sur moi, pour regarder qui se tient là de toute sa hauteur, sachant déjà la réponse.

"Aller, on traine pas, Microbe... dit la voix.

Un bras se pose sur mes épaules, me faisant sursauter au contact, mais il tire, m'entraine et mes jambes avancent, obéissantes, courent, à son rythme imposé pour nous éloigner de la gueule ouverte, de la sirène infernale qui risque de tout faire encore basculer, qui risque de me renvoyer à la case départ, dans ma boite de sapin.

Mes yeux s'éveillent enfin à la lumière, l'étau se décide à relâcher un peu les tempes fatiguées. Je vois des gens de plus en plus nettement, là bas sur la route, près d'un poids lourd et d'un gros véhicule noir.

On arrive enfin sur la route surchauffée de soleil. Le vent souffle par rafale, chaud, sec, sifflant dans les oreilles et dans mon nez. De la poussière me pique les joues et les mains. Ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de revivre de re respirer, de renaître en ce monde dur et rugueux qui m'a tant manqué, que j'ai oublié, enfermée dans ma boîte aseptisée, étouffante et fatale.

Lucy me regarde avec un sourire amical maintenant. Une autre femme blonde, athlétique me tourne encore le dos, de longs cheveux tout aussi platines lui dévalent le dos.

Je n'ose croire ce que je vois. Je n'ose faire un mouvement vers ces gens. Je n'ose penser qu'ils existent et se tiennent vraiment là devant moi.

"Y/n... murmure Warren en se retournant, s'approchant, blonde, tout sourire, fossettes aux joues, me tenant une seconde contre elle.

Vient 10K qui me tient à son tour contre lui sans un mot, alors que je me raidis à son contact subit.

Une fille aux cheveux courts se plante devant moi, sérieuse et muette, me faisant le salut militaire auquel je réponds d'une courbette de soubrette.

Puis Doc apparait me soulevant toute entière, calant mon nez dans sa barbe blanche, envahissant mon odorat de senteur de beuh, chassant celle du sang, l'entendant chouiner sans vraiment de discrétion, avant de me relâcher à terre.

Ils sont tous souriants à me regarder comme si j'étais le petit Jésus revenu parmi eux.

Je ne sais quoi dire. Je n'ai rien à dire. De peur que tout vole en éclat et que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus avant de retrouver ma boite de bois.

Puis Warren fait un signe à chacun, et se tourne pour grimper à bord du véhicule. Tout le monde se disperse, comme allant prendre son poste.

Une grande main se pose dans mon dos, aussi large que chaude, me faisant une nouvelle fois tressaillir. Personne ne m'a touchée depuis une éternité.

Murphy me fait face et me soulève facilement sous les bras pour m'asseoir à l'arrière du monospace très haut. Une fois assise, il se tient l'avant bras avec une grimace, mais ne dit rien de plus.

"10K, fais lui visiter ta niche... dit il en regardant le garçon grimper à côté de moi.

Je ne peux me défaire de son visage. Je ne peux toujours rien dire.

Visiblement, regarder ne fait rien disparaître, rien voler en éclat. Alors je le fixe, la tête vide, sans gêne ni crainte. Focalisée par ce rêve doux et familier, réconfortant, avant le réveil qui va être violent d'office. Je le sais.

Il est redevenu normal donc ? Adieu le Bleu, adieu les cheveux platine, adieu le Capitaine Haddock...

J'ai déjà rêvé plusieurs fois de M. Il était bleu, ou mappemonde, mais jamais comme là. Comment puis je l'imaginer ainsi, ne l'ayant jamais vu autre que bleu ?

Peu importe. Profite de ton rêve. Et c'est tout.

Il est même un peu pâlot je trouve, le teint franchement jaune, mais j'ignore si c'est son teint naturel, habituel, puisque rien n'est vraiment naturel chez Murphy.

Ses cheveux ont poussé, bruns, parsemés de mèches grisonnantes... hormis son blouson des années 90 au col de fausse moumoute rêche, son polo au message que j'aperçois, tronqué, avec un ONA quelque chose, je retrouve mon M... en dessous de la ringardise clairement affichée, peut être. Avec un brin d'humanité et de douceur en plus. Dans le regard. Sans doute. Même vis à vis de 10K. Je ne peux rêver, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi !

Murphy revient à moi, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Son index se pose sous mon menton pour fermer ma bouche qui est restée ouverte certainement depuis un moment. Je sens bien son doigt sur moi là! Et si je ne rêve pas... suis je vraiment dehors ?

"On y va ! crie Warren à l'avant du camion.

-Aller Microbe, range ça... repliant mes jambes à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la portière du coffre sur moi qui le fixe toujours comme une gourde.

Je le regarde trottiner pour faire le tour rapidement et s'installer sur la banquette devant nous, à côté de Lucy et Doc qui me fixe, mais que j'ignore, quand je me retourne dans le sens de la marche.

Je ne rêve pas.


	20. Chap 20 - Ocho

**4x05 - Fear of the unknown**

* * *

 _*pov Doc*_

On a réussi !

J'y crois pas, on a réussi à se sortir tous de ce truc de folie !

J'ai bien cru une minute que Lucy n'allait pas surgir de la porte... mais finalement la gamine bleue a fini par apparaître... Sacrée môme...

Et elle nous a ramené une revenante en prime... Y/n... Y a bien longtemps que j'ai fait une croix sur cette petite aussi...

Alors la voir là, en piteux état, évidemment, mais debout, pas transformée en Z, ni en Fou, ni en autre monstre quelconque que cette putain d'apocalypse semble s'amuser à nous balancer dans les pattes, fait chaud au coeur...

"Fait une chaleur de bête là dedans... ! en grimpant sur la banquette arrière du camion sous l'ordre de Warren.

Mais c'est vraiment de la rhétorique, je suis bien content d'être sous le soleil de plomb, enfermé dans une voiture surchauffée. Parce qu'on est libres et vivants. Tous. Et même plus.

10K s'assoit dans le coffre. Je sais qu'il fait la gueule d'être toujours à l'arrière, mais on n'a pas trop l'choix là. Je lui laisserai ma place au prochain arrêt. Si on ne se fait pas tuer entre temps, évidemment.

Murphy installe Y/n à l'arrière aussi. Il a l'air si subitement attentionné avec elle. Bien plus que quand elle faisait encore partie de notre Mission Morsure... Encore plus qu'avec Lucy qui l'a déjà transformé en guimauve malgré la mauvaise humeur quotidienne qu'elle lui sert généralement... Ca doit être générationnel... ou filial... faut que je réfléchisse encore à ça...

Lucy grimpe près de moi. Elle me sourit gentiment. Elle est mignonne cette petite, c'est surtout ça que je ne comprends pas.

Le sergent monte à l'avant et Warren toujours à sa place, derrière le volant, mettant déjà le contact.

Ma famille se rassemble. Au complet. Et mon coeur s'emplit de gratitude. A n'y rien comprendre...

"On y va ! crie Warren.

Murphy claque la portière arrière du coffre et fait rapidement le tour pour venir s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

Je regarde Y/n comme un gamin, moi aussi. La vache ! Elle le fixe, lui, le suit du regard pour se tourner face à nous.

10K s'installe comme il peut dans le grand coffre, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire de ses jambes.

Y/n est assise sur ses talons, regardant toujours Murphy s'installer, et fermer sa portière alors que le véhicule commence à avancer. Elle est juste dans mon dos, en face de moi qui suis moi même à moitié retourné pour tous les voir. Elle ne décroche pas de Murph' dans la diagonale. Elle pose ses petites mains sur le dossier de mon siège, comme ignorant ma présente, sa bouche appuyée contre ses doigts.

Puis ses yeux viennent jusque sur moi. Enfin.

"Salut... ne puis je que dire à mon amie, à dix centimètres, d'un filet de voix que je ne maîtrise plus, comme si elle allait s'évaporer si je lui parlais normalement. C'est moi qui me change en guimauve là... allez, dites le !

Comme si je venais de fumer de la Zweed aussi. Un mélange des deux. Pas fameux...

Elle me sourit sans dire un mot.

Elle est sale, méconnaissable, fortement amaigrie. Ses cheveux ont poussé, sombres, longs et emmêlés à devoir les couper. Gandalf, en fille. La barbe en moins évidemment. Comment ça, j'peux parler ?!

Ses yeux sont délavés au possible. Et c'est sans doute ça qui me fait le plus mal.

Je regarde encore son sourire pale sur ses lèvres couvertes de crasse et de sang séché... pour remonter sur ses paupières qu'elle a fermé.

Endormie en souriant.

.

 _*pov 10K*_

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doive monter dans le coffre ?!

Sergent L est toute petite et elle est toujours devant ! Princesse Lucy est toujours à l'arrière sur le confort de la banquette. Doc est assis sur le siège mais il est vieux et son cul tout autant. Murphy, j'en parle même pas... Même s'il est plus cool depuis qu'il est revenu de Zona, depuis qu'il a perdu sa carnation bleue et son pouvoir sur moi.

Et moi, justement, je me tape la tôle du coffre... invariablement.

Y/n est sortie de terre. Littéralement. Comme Z, presqu'en pire d'ailleurs.

C'est bizarre de penser ça, je sais. Et en même temps, on va dire que c'est notre lot quotidien, non ? Alors c'est tout comme.

Elle est sortie de la porte, a émergé au soleil, se cachant comme brulée sur place, et Murphy l'a ramenée à la voiture, après l'avoir un peu collée, me semble-t-il.

Ca fait longtemps que je savais ne plus la revoir... m'étant fait une raison. De ça comme du reste.

Murphy l'a mise dans le coffre avec moi... ok. C'est pas elle qui va me prendre plus de place.

Elle a l'air complètement amorphe, ou défoncée. J'hésite encore.

Silencieuse en tous cas. C'est pas vraiment la Y/n que je connais. Ca se trouve, si on la savonne un peu, on va prendre la mesure de notre méprise... Ca se trouve, c'est même pas la même personne !

Et, ça, ça me ferait bien marrer... à voir la gueule de Murphy qui a l'air tout transi tout d'un coup.

Et tout jaune aussi.

Il a grimacé et a tenu son bras quand il a porté le poids plume sur la plateforme du coffre. Il a du s'égratigner... Le concernant, on s'en fout. C'est le seul avantage que présente ce mec en fait. Enfin, selon moi, évidemment.

Warren démarre sur les chapeaux d'roues... Rien de neuf sous le soleil... Et j'ai même pas mal au coeur dans cette voiture bondée et surchauffée.

Y/n est assise sur ses talons, contre le bord opposé à moi. Je peux m'installer en tailleur, comme d'habitude. Elle est pas chiante. Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'appuie contre le dossier de la banquette, vers Doc qui la fixe lui aussi, comme un gâteux... ou un pervers ? Nan. Un gâteux, un vieux gâteux.

J'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours obnubilés par l'apparition de ce qu'on considère comme une revenante, un gentil fantôme... ou un gentil Z... parce qu'elle a une tronche de déterrée... nan, mais vraiment !

Elle appuie sa tête contre ses mains, contre le dossier où est installé Doc.

Elle ferme les yeux sur son petit sourire. Elle a l'air épuisé.

Au bout d'un moment à ne pouvoir me défaire d'elle, moi non plus, je me rends compte qu'elle est secouée de petits soubresauts.

Dans une des petites caisses qui occupe la place du chien qui m'est attitrée, je déplie une couverture dorée dans son froissement reconnaissable.

"Il fait super chaud 10, me dis pas que tu as froid... commente Doc qui décroche son regard de la fille près de lui.

-Pas pour moi... la désignant du menton.

Doc fronce les sourcils en revenant à elle. Il enveloppe une seconde ses doigts de sa grande main fripée.

"T'as raison, elle est gelée...

-Papa ?! s'écrit Lucy

Murphy glisse contre sa fille bleue, sans un mot de mise en garde.

"10, occupe toi de Y/n... m'indique Doc. Murphy ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon gars ? se penchant en avant pour mieux voir son voisin qui gigote déjà contre l'épaule de Lucy.

Je m'approche de Y/n avec ma couverture de mylar... J'hésite encore une seconde...

"Quel côté ?

-Doré contre elle, 10... enveloppe la avec le côté doré à l'intérieur. Elle est frigorifiée... Faut qu'elle se réchauffe... Murphy, tu m'entends ?!

J'écoute les conseils de Doc et m'approche de Y/n. Sa joue est posée sur ses mains, ses yeux restent clos quand j'enveloppe doucement ses épaules de la couverture.

Elle gémit doucement et me tombe dans les bras, posant sa tête sur mon torse et se blottissant contre moi. Comme un chaton. Pas un Z, hein, un vrai chaton.

"Murphy s'est fait mordre... murmure-t-elle tout doucement, le front dans mon cou, les yeux toujours clos.

-Murphy s'est fait mordre... je répète bêtement tout haut.

-Quoi ?! me regarde Doc, grimaçant. Comment tu sais ça ... ?

-Papa ! Comment tu as fait pour te faire mordre ?! s'écrit encore Lucy, retroussant la manche de son maillot à la mode d'il y a quinze ans, découvrant l'avant bras de Murphy, affolée.

-Comment... ?! s'interroge Doc surpris

-Y/n.. désignant la fille contre moi.

Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais je peux pas l'dire. Ça bloque dans ma gorge et dans ma tête.

"Merde... grogne Doc.

Il se dandine une seconde sur son siège, secouant ses longs bras maigres dans tous les sens, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel, dans l'habitacle comme dans sa propre tête ébouriffée. Ou pour faire style chef d'orchestre électrocuté ?

"Lucy, étend ton père, faut qu'il soit allongé. Défais sa manche que je l'examine de plus près...

-C'est vite vu, Doc... regardant la morsure noire marbrant déjà l'avant bras de Murphy qui délire sur ses genoux à moitié inconscient, les yeux révulsés.

-10K ! Réchauffe Y/n, installe toi mieux bordel ! Elle va pas te bouffer !

Je ne dis rien, mais j'ai bien envie de lui exprimer tout l'agacement que tout ça me fait éprouver. J'ai rien demandé merde ! Et il a vu sa gueule ?! Peut il me certifier à 10K pourcent - ouais très drôle ! - qu'elle est pas capable de me croquer entre deux frotti frotta de son nez dans mon cou là ?

Mais obéissant au seul père que j'aurai jamais, je me recule contre la paroi du coffre, tenant Y/n contre moi, qui s'étire. Ses jambes s'allongent doucement alors qu'elle s'allonge à moitié sur moi, toujours la tête contre mon épaule. Son souffle tombant dans mon cou, de plus en plus régulier.

Red... Red me manque... tellement.

.

 _*pov Doc*_

"Warren, faut que tu t'arrêtes ma grande ! Murphy va vraiment pas bien du tout là !

J'avoue que pour le coup, je suis un peu affolé. Pas le temps d'en fumer un et pourtant je dirai pas non à une pause clope. Lucy a peut être envie de faire pipi aussi ?

 **"Warren** ! Arrête toi ! Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque !

-Warren... dit plus calmement Lilley à côté d'elle.

Le soldat me regarde, inquiète elle aussi, bouclant sa ceinture alors que je sens comme elle, la nouvelle accélération que le lieutenant impose au moteur de notre véhicule lancé à toute berzingue sur la ligne droite et bitumée qui s'ouvre devant nous, au milieu d'un désert pour le moins... désertique.

"Tout le monde pète son câble en même temps, c'est ça ?! Y a que moi qui garde la tête sur les épaules ! C'est ça le truc ! m'adressant plus aux cieux qu'à mes compagnons de covoiturage.

"Reste avec nous M... marmonne faiblement la petite Y/n.

Je tourne encore mon regard vers la couverture argentée, qui est en boule blottie contre 10K qui reste stoïque sous le corps de la fille mais dont les yeux sont à nouveau exorbités. Je comprends à son regard qu'il est lui aussi en totale panique entre la gamine contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou, pas en meilleur état et Murphy qui nous quitte lentement.

"Fait chier...

Je ne peux plus que regarder la route défiler à tout allure, cessant d'invectiver Warren qui fait sa tête de mule, clairement absente de l'habitacle mais tenant pourtant fermement le volant entre ses deux mains crispées.

C'était bien plus rigolo y a pas si longtemps que ça entre nous, non ?!


	21. Chap 21 - Thanato

**3x14 -**

 **bonus track...**

 **Pas le chapitre que j'avais prévu de publier aujourd'hui... mais du coup, vous en aurez un autre dès la semaine prochaine...** **?**

 **Cette semaine, j'ai écrit ce petit chapitre après avoir fait un petit bon en arrière... parce qu'un détail m'a fait rire en revisionnant le 3.14 ^^ Et ça tombe bien : il me manquait celle là...**

* * *

 _ **Laid in Earth - Ane Brun**_

* * *

 _*pov Murphy*_

Les mots du doc rachitique ont du mal à passer. Je dois faire un blocage. Ou boire un coup.

Il faut qu'on sauve 10K.

Et ses putains d'mots me filent la nausée. C'est pas l'moment de rendre tripes et boyaux ! Mais elle me rend malade avec sa science infuse, la maigrichonne... ! Elle m'a _étudié_ qu'elle dit...  
Je vais lui étudier quelque chose, moi...  
Comme quoi ?! Un rat d'laboratoire ?! C'est ce à quoi ils m'ont déjà réduit... mais ça, c'est fini... c'est plus le Murphy que vous avez connu mes amis... Vous allez chanter une autre chanson, c'est moi qui vous l'dit... !

"M... tu fais quoi ?

Y/n. Juste là, contre moi. Elle me regarde, apeurée, inquiète pour le môme, je sais bien.

"Tu veux anéantir Sun Mei juste en la fixant et en lui faisant l'oeil noir, là ?... dit elle tout bas de sa petite voix, en fronçant ses sourcils d'incrédulité.

Ah ouai, faut qu'on sauve 10K, c'est vrai.

Avec une putain de procédure à suivre à la lettre.

 _Etouffer_

 _Mourir_

 _Mordre_

 _Injecter_

C'est le doc bidule qui l'a dit.

C'est Warren qui l'a soutenue. Duo infernal ces deux là. Encore deux tarées qui se sont bien trouvées.

"Mordre, étouffer, mourir, injecter... ok... je récite docilement à voix haute.

- _Etouffer_ d'abord, abruti... Concentre toi Murphy ! m'assène Warren froidement.

Le charme et la douceur faits femme cette Garde de mes deux. J'fais c'que j'peux ! J'viens d'apprendre que je suis _mort_ _depuis quatre_ longues années, merde !

 _Etouffer_

 _Mourir_

 _Mordre_

 _Injecter_

Y/n juste agenouillée à côté, son petit corps presque tout contre moi, me fixe, éberluée. Je remonte mes manches, histoire de me donner une contenance et du courage si ça veut bien.

"Tu vas pas faire ça ?!

 _Etouffer_

 _Mourir_

 _Mordre_

 _Injecter_

La gamine rouge est penchée sur 10.

 _Etouffer_

 _Mourir_

 _Mordre_

 _Injecter_

Y/n me dévisage. Je sens la pression qu'elle me met soudain, palpable. Son regard lourd sur moi, avant ses doigts... qui s'agrippent à mon avant bras.

A me griffer.

 _Etouffer_

 _Mourir_

 _Mordre_

 _Injecter_

" **ON Y VA** ! décrète Warren.

Elle serre le foulard autour du cou de 10K.

Les huit doigts de Y/n m'empoignent le bras à me pincer.

Ca dure une éternité.

Notre souffle nous quitte en même temps que le môme qui suffoque.

Ca dure une _looongue_ éternité.

Warren serre encore plus fort, ses yeux luisent de larmes sous la peine et l'effort.

Y/n a ses doigts dans ma chair. Je ferme les yeux sous l'électricité que son geste diffuse dans tout mon système nerveux.

Ca dure une longue et _délicieuse_ éternité.

" **MAINTENANT**! crie la doc asiatique rachitique.

Je n'ai que la peau lisse et claire de Y/n derrière mes paupières closes quand mes dents percent celle du garçon.

Puis j'entends le bruit de l'aiguille qui perfore la cage thoracique, qui glisse jusqu'au coeur du môme, et qui envahit la cavité de son liquide. Un bruit vraiment assourdissant. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau rivés sur Y/n qui dévisage 10K. Elle ne me voit plus. Seuls ses doigts sont toujours sur mon bras, maintenant comme une amarre.

Quand je me redresse, les deux minorités éthniques me fixent en grimaçant de dégoût.

"Quoi ?! j'aboie, à nouveau piqué de mauvaise humeur. J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez non ?! Alors soyez heureuses ! Dites merci, ça vous arrachera pas la gueule !

-T'as... gémis ?... demande Warren incrédule, pesant son mot.

 _Ba quoi ?_

-Il reste mort ? demande Y/n de sa toute petite voix, lâchant mon bras délicieusement meurtri.

-Attend... observe la doc.

-10... murmure Red, penchée sur l'oreille de son... quoi ?... doudou ?

Je suis saisi... une fraction de seconde... Je me raidis malgré moi, me concentre... mais rien.

"Il est mort... révèle ma bouche.

Tout le monde retient encore son souffle.

Sauf moi. A quoi bon ? Les mots du doc, en boucle dans ma tête, me rendent dingue.

"Il est mort ? ose encore demander Red.

- **JE** suis mort ?! ne puis je me retenir davantage, excédé.

-Vraiment ?... larmoie la gamine rouge.

-Vraiment ?! insiste-je pour que quelqu'un daigne me répondre.

- **TA GUEULE MURPHY** ! s'écrit Warren à bout.

Je sens les petits doigts de Y/n se glisser dans ma main et la serrer doucement sans lâcher le poignet de 10K que j'ai croqué, de son autre main.

Puis la doc de Warren se redresse.

Les deux filles la regardent, restant muettes. La plus jeune glisse à vue d'oeil vers l'affolement, pas loin de péter son boulard.

La mienne serre encore plus mon pouce dans sa paume en baissant la tête, tous ses cheveux camouflant son petit visage triste. Puis avec une inspiration sonore, elle se redresse en me lâchant.

Elle se dirige lentement vers le hublot du bunker qui nous abrite.

Red est avachie sur le corps du môme inerte. Elle ne menace plus d'imploser. Pas sûr qu'elle respire même encore.

Tout le monde se disperse en silence.

Alors j'vais pas rester là à veiller un mort... même si j'avais rien contre ce gamin dans l'fond.

"Je suis désolé... dis je en m'approchant de Y/n, plus calme.

-Ca m'étonnerait... sourit elle ne se détournant pas de la vue sur la mer qui s'offre à nous par la lucarne de béton qui lui arrive juste au nez, sans qu'elle ait à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, une chance.

-Hey !

-Ok ! s'exclame-t-elle soudain, levant les bras au ciel avant de se tourner vers moi, soudain furax. T'as calanché, clamsé, claqué, crevé, canné ! T'as cassé ta pipe, passé l'arme à gauche, sauté l'pas, lâché la rampe, payé ta note, soufflé la veilleuse, t'as _ton compte_ !

-...

 _J'adore cette mini meuf... Tellement._

Ma parole, c'est un vrai dico ambulant cette nana !

"T'es parti aux fleurs, comme un p'tit poulet, t'es _**Delta Charlie Delta**_... ! Ah non... Celle là, elle est déjà réservée pour Citizen Z... Désolée...

Elle me sourit si tristement, ses yeux sont plein de larmes retenues et ça me fusille à l'intérieur.

"T'es mort putain ! Et alors ?! s'écrit elle plus aigue en riant amèrement. T'en veux p't être d'autres ?! s'approchant de moi comme prête à me bouffer.

 _Tout cru._

-Nan... baissant la tête quand elle approche à me bousculer, à ne pouvoir lâcher son regard qui me fusille, hors d'elle.

Derrière nous, 10K reprend son souffle, comme une souffrance, se redressant comme un Chucky possédé par Pinocch', revenu à la vraie vie, nous faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

Sauvé par le gong. Merci, Mec.

Red lui saute dessus à l'étouffer. Encore.

Y/n les observe plusieurs secondes en silence. Comme redevenue elle-même en un clin d'oeil.

"Tu sens pas l'sapin M... dit elle de sa petite voix à elle.

Et puis elle lève ses yeux et son sourire d'ange vers moi, visiblement réconciliée avec le diable.

* * *

 **Bon ok c'est encore parti en vrille... reprise du trajet habituel au prochain chapitre...**  
 **Merci** ❤


	22. Chap 22 - Scaleo

**4x06 - back from the undead**

 **Reprise du chemin d'origine, la suite directe d'Ocho de fait...**  
 **Bonne lecture** ❤

* * *

 _*pov Y/n*_

10K m'a tirée dehors. J'étais si bien contre lui, entendant son coeur battre à mon oreille... à moins que ce ne soit le mien... son corps m'a transmis une chaleur douce jusqu'à ce qu'il me secoue sans un mot, tirant la couverture frissonnante hors de nous avant de m'aider à descendre du monospace.

"Tu restes avec nous, Y/n. Ca va aller ?

Je hoche la tête et le suis en silence.

Lucy et Doc aident Murphy à descendre et le soutiennent jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui s'ouvre devant nous, devant lequel Warren s'est enfin décidée à piler, nous projetant tous vers l'avant du véhicule, avant de maîtriser un peu brutalement l'arrêt total et salvateur du bolide.

Le bâtiment est désert, du moins sur les premiers mètres, la première pièce qui semble être un genre d'accueil, avec une salle d'attente comportant plusieurs chaises sur la gauche de l'entrée.

Ils installent Murphy sur la seule table qui se présente. Lucy reste près de lui.

"Tiens bon M... pense ma tête sans trop m'en rendre compte.

Je passe à côté de la table et tourne la tête vers l'homme étendu, qui m'adresse son regard déjà vidé d'énergie. Je hoche la tête à son attention, me voulant aimable et inquiète. Mais mon expression ne doit sembler que sérieuse et contrariée.

Lucy se penche contre lui, alors qu'il tend la main vers moi, tandis que je m'éloigne de deux ou trois pas.

Le sergent L. et 10K continuent leur avancée pour suivre Warren, et moi, je suis 10K, obéissant à la dernière instruction que j'ai reçue.

Warren a passé une première porte battante.

Lilley et 10K vont pour s'y engager à leur tour.

"Y/n reste là, se retourne 10 pour me faire face.

-Tu m'as dit de rester avec toi... je récite platement.

-Quoi ? Ouai... secouant un peu la tête, regardant vers la porte battante déjà refermée sur Warren. Mais tu peux rester avec Murphy...

-Il a Lucy...

-Je vais chercher Warren avec... elle... jetant un oeil au sergent près de nous, et on revient... reportant son attention sur moi. T'as une arme ?

-Nan... haussant les épaules, indifférente.

-Cherche une arme en attendant... hochant la tête pour appuyer ses mots en me fixant.

-Surveille l'entrée, intervient le soldat fermement en me regardant à son tour de son air froid.

-Je t'appelle si y a besoin... reste avec Doc... Ca va aller ? me demande encore doucement 10K.

-T'inquiète... hochant la tête en voulant être convaincante.

10 arque son sourcil tout brun, visiblement surpris de ma posture, mais pas tout à fait dupe de mon ton.

"Ok... alors on retrouve Roberta... Et on revient vite...

Ses mots résonnent en moi comme une promesse. Ses yeux qui me dévisagent semblent beaucoup moins convaincus.

Je les regarde passer la porte battante. Je m'en approche et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour coller mon nez au hublot qui me sépare maintenant de 10K. Il se retourne encore une fois pour me faire signe, s'enfonçant lentement à la suite du sergent, dans le couloir plongé dans le noir de plus en plus dense.

"J'aime pas quand on se sépare !" se manifeste Doc derrière moi.

Je reviens lentement vers eux trois, préoccupée et silencieuse.

Lucy est toujours penchée sur son père, tout deux gémissant plus discrètement.

La gamine est en larme quand j'approche de Murphy qui tourne douloureusement la tête vers moi.

Je m'appuie contre l'extrémité de la table, le regardant, son visage très pâle et surtout à l'envers. Il me sourit faiblement en levant les yeux au dessus de lui pour me fixer.

"On pensait ne jamais te revoir, Y/n...

-Pareil... pinçant mes lèvres.

En fait, il a les yeux bleus.

-Que t'est il arrivé ?

-Rien d'important... lui souriant doucement en haussant un peu les épaules.

C'est une histoire sans intérêt et inutile de le stresser davantage maintenant.

Doc est appuyé contre le mur à ma droite, il relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils à mes mots, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

-Tes cheveux ont poussé... continue de m'observer Murphy avec difficulté.

Il lève une main vers mon oreille, mais relâche vite son bras, trop épuisé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude et de jeter encore un regard triste à Doc qui secoue la tête une fois avant de regarder ses converses crades.

-Les tiens aussi... Nouvelle couleur ? revenant à M dans une inspiration inaudible.

-Couleur Humain Ordinaire... ouai... fermant les yeux en souriant.

Mes mains se sont posées sur sa tête qui touche mon ventre, mes pouces caressant doucement son front de plus en plus fiévreux et vraiment anormalement pâle.

-Ca te va pas mal... On se fera un debrief complet quand tu iras mieux... faut que je te parle notamment de ce polo immonde... Zona... c'est une maladie de peau, quand même...

-Et t'es scaléo... ouvrant et refermant rapidement les yeux une dernière fois.

Des soubresauts violents le saisissent tout entier.

Lucy hurle.

Je me penche, collant ma tempe à la sienne, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, le sachant instantanément inconscient.

"Reste là grand M... Tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant que j'ai remis la main sur toi... dis je fermement dans ma tête.

Il se calme enfin, au bout d'une minute, qui me paraît une heure. Lucy est quasi étendue en travers de son corps étendu sur la table, défaite, et silencieuse, la joue posée sur son thorax à le fixer en pleurant sans plus de bruit.

Je m'écarte d'eux. Ne me sentant soudain plus à ma place.

Je fais quelques pas pour explorer la pièce à la recherche d'une arme quelconque.

Une paire de ciseaux traîne par terre.

Je reviens vers Doc désemparée...

"On fait quoi là ?

-10K et Lilley ne vont plus tarder, avec Warren...

-C'est qui cette fille ?

-Un sergent. Elle en a vu. Mais elle est cool...

-C'est clair... Rien ne semble l'atteindre ni lui faire peur...

-Parce qu'elle a déjà affronté le pire... tu peux me croire...

Doc hoche la tête en me faisant une moue désolée. Cet homme a un regard si compatissant et doux sur moi, là. Il a dû être un grand Sage dans sa vie antérieure, ou un lapin angora... calme et tout doux.

Puis j'examine les pointes de mes cheveux très attentivement et coupe des mèches entières...

"Tu fais quoi ?! s'exclame Doc de sa voix trop aigüe quand surprise.

-J'ai des fourches... lui dis je platement. Ca se voit, non ?!

Lucy geint encore, son père s'est à nouveau éveillé. Ils parlent, comme jamais ils n'ont eu l'occasion visiblement de le faire.

Je suis mal à l'aise. Je glisse mon ciseau comme un colt à ma ceinture. Je ne sais même plus trop où me foutre, n'osant plus les regarder, ne sachant plus trop où regarder du tout d'ailleurs.

Doc tout autant, se dandine un peu à côté de moi. Nos regards gênés se croisent.

"On va voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous... décide-t-il en me poussant doucement devant lui. On vous laisse une minute, on revient... annonce-t-il sans attendre de réponse du père et de son enfant.


	23. Chapter 23 - Digitus

**4x06 - back from the undead**

 **Bon ça finit pas par -o mais vous m'en voudrez pas, si ? ?**

* * *

 _*pov Doc*_

Je fais avancer Y/n devant moi en la poussant un peu. L'ambiance déjà merdique est devenue vite personnelle et glauque.

"Papa Ours ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé de Boucle d'Or ?

-C'est ça ... content de ne pas avoir à tout expliquer à Y/n. Mais c'est une méga longue histoire... je n'en connais que les dernières semaines...

-Vous vous êtes séparés aussi ?

-J'étais avec Sun Mei... le doc de Warren... et c'est tout.

-Ils ont tous eu droit à un bon pour un relookage extrême et gratis... 10K a grandi pas mal aussi en quelques semaines... et M est redevenu blanc, comme un oeuf...

-J'ai eu peur... j'en soupire en entendant ses mots, attendant sa description de chacun d'entre nous.

-Warren s'est muée en Tina Tuner blonde...

-Ah ouai... y a un peu de ça ! ne retenant pas un sourire amusé malgré moi.

Y a bien la Y/n que je connais dans ce corps sale et amaigri.

-Y a que toi qui n'as pas bougé en somme... me souriant gentiment en s'arrêtant d'avancer une seconde, posant sa petite main sur mon coude.

-Tu es sympa... mais j'ai du aussi couper au bout de deux ans, frottant ma barbe...

-...?!... deux ans... ?!

\- ouai ça fait deux ou trois semaines qu'on s'est tous retrouvés mais ça fait plus de deux ans que Murphy et Roberta étaient à Zona... et nous... sur terre... Et toi, t'étais où? !

-... en enfer... tout sourire abandonnant son minois. Où vous m'avez trouvée...

-Quoi ?! A jouer à ce jeu bête et méchant ?

-Cruel et meurtrier... oui.

Elle part dans ses pensées alors qu'on continue notre avancée, moi armé d'un marteau et elle... d'une paire de ciseaux.

Soudain, un bruit.

Surgit un Z

"Fou ?

-Fou ? répète-t-elle, incrédule. C'est moi que t'appelle comme ça ?

-Non lui... une autre longue histoire... observant le mort une seconde supplémentaire. Nan, il a l'air normal...

-Etre un Z est désormais la normalité donc...

-Mais non... faut pas exagérer non plus... aller, on se le fait...

-Au ciseau... peu convaincue.

Je la voit tourner la tête vers les étagères chargées de bocaux qui nous entourent.

Elle en attrape un gros dans chaque main qu'elle balance contre le Z qui approche rapidement, maintenant qu'on est repérés.

Le premier le touche en pleine poitrine et s'éclate, répendant tout le formol jaune et les oreilles qu'il contient.

Le second suit dans le même mouvement. En pleine tête cette fois, faisant tomber le corps mort au sol.

"A toi, Doc ! crie-t-elle.

Je me jette sur lui et lui fracasse le crâne plusieurs fois avec mon marteau avant de me redresser, saisi d'épouvante...

"Doigts... !

-Quoi ?! s'approchant plus prêt du carnage.

-Doigts, des doigts ! Partout ! Je flippe de ça !

Elle grimace en me regardant, incrédule.

"Ok, m'arrachant calmement le marteau des mains.

Elle me regarde toujours me faisant reculer d'un geste de garde du corps, le visage sérieux. Je tique au vu de son gabarit ridicule. Mais son regard sur moi reste convaincant, alors j'obeis. Puis elle me tourne le dos pour faire face, courageusement, à l'horreur avec un grand H.

"Méchant digitus méchant digitus , méchant digitus ...

Elle répète ces mots comme une incantation en éclatant méthodiquement toutes les phalanges issues du bocal qu'elle a choisi.

Je reste planté là, à la regarder faire, dégoûté. Elle se redresse et me rend mon arme couverte de liquide visqueux et puant avec son sourire sur son visage crasseux et mangé de longues mèches noires et sèches. Belle et lumineuse, elle n'est rien d'autre soudain. Ma Sauveuse.

J'arrête une seconde de la regarder avec insistance. Je me secoue. Physiquement.

Y/n inspire soudain bruyamment comme remontant à la surface.

Elle me fixe les yeux écarquillés. Toute son expression s'est modifiée en deux secondes à peine.

"M... articule-t-elle. Il est... mort...

Mais un plus grand fracas se fait encore entendre, nous guidant plus profond dans le laboratoire digne de Frankenstein. Je la tire avec moi, même si elle résiste.

"On est plus proches de Warren que de Murphy pour l'instant !

Je sais que je suis trop autoritaire mais je refuse qu'on se sépare encore. Je vois bien ses yeux perdus et fous d'inquiétude mais je ne peux la laisser rebrousser chemin toute seule. Même si elle semble avoir participé aux dix dernières saisons de Rescapés de Nulle Part et Seul dans la Brousse réunis...

Alors elle me suis, résignée, la tête baissée.

Et moi, je me déteste.


	24. Chap 24 - Antropo

**4x06 - back from the undead**

* * *

 _*pov Warren*_

Une horreur de plus engendrée par l'apocalypse... ce docteur fou qui s'est fait absorber, au sens propre par son collègue... comme une malheureuse expérience du docteur F. mais en encore bien pire.

10K, Lilley, Doc et Y/n n'ont pas été de trop pour m'aider à achever la créature dignement. Si c'est encore le mot.

Et pour quoi au final ? Une bonbonne sous pression... visions de merde qui ne mènent à rien, ouai...

Bin, on retourne à l'entrée. Maintenant, faut trouver un moyen de soigner Murphy...

Mais l'enfer est entré définitivement dans nos vies et semble y a avoir installé definitivement ses quartiers.

Ce n'est plus Lucy qui réconforte Murphy, mais le père qui berce la fille contre lui.

Une boule serre ma gorge, les larmes piquent mes yeux quand je me penche sur la petite entre ses bras. Inconsciente. A jamais.

Murphy me repousse quand je veux lui montrer mon soutien. J'aimais cette gamine. De tout mon coeur.

Il se lève, un peu moins pâle, me bouscule volontairement pour emmener le corps inerte de son enfant.

Un crève coeur.

Par ma faute.

 _*pov y/n*_

En revenant vers l'entrée, je sais que j'ai mal agi. Me défouler sur le monstre ne m'a pas soulagée des masses.

M est mort.

J'en suis convaincue.

Je l'ai senti. J'ai entendu son dernier souffle. Dans ma tête et dans mon coeur.

Je n'aurais pas du écouter et suivre Doc. Je sais me défendre dans un lieu inconnu. Je m'y suis entraînée pendant... _deux_ ans, qu'il dit Doc ? Nan... impossible. Il a du se faire un joint bien plus chargé qu'il ne voulait et a compté trop vite...

Des pleurs déchirants nous font activer le pas à l'approche de la porte battante. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'on va y découvrir: mon ex Grand Bleu, définitivement étendu. Définitivement raide, mort.

Mes compagnons passent devant moi précipitamment, me bousculant à moitié sans que je n'aie la force de protester quoique ce soit. Lilley reste la seule qui passe le seuil à côté de moi, plus calmement. Elle me regarde sans vraiment d'expression dans ses yeux clairs. Là, elle semble aussi cool que le dit Doc. Au sens propre du mot je veux dire. Il cerne pas mal les gens, mon vieux. Et je fais confiance à Doc sur toute la ligne.

"Murphy, je suis désolée...

Je tourne la tête en entendant les mots larmoyants de Warren, interloquée.

Je m'approche pour découvrir le père et la fille assis par terre, l'une dans les bras de l'autre... Lucy a ... totalement changé ?

On dirait maintenant une petite mamie rabougrie.

Mais toujours bleue... et souriante. Ravissante, toujours...

Je relève mon regard sidéré sur Doc, tout aussi incrédule.

"Elle m'a mordu... explique Murphy entre deux bruyants et humides sanglots. Je lui ai demandé de me promettre de ne pas me mordre davantage, mais... j'ai perdu encore connaissance et...

-Tu es mort... je souffle tout haut, fixée sur les mèches platine de Lucy qui s'étalent sur son épaule.

Il inspire en levant la tête vers moi, ayant parfaitement entendu mes mots dans sa tête aussi.

"Elle m'a mordu encore... et encore... beaucoup trop...

Warren écarte doucement son bras gauche qui enlace le petit corps ratatiné et inerte.

Il est marbré d'une bonne dizaine de morsures déjà grises. Déjà à moitié cicatrisées pour la plupart.

Il a encore un geste un peu brusque pour se dégager des doigts de la Garde Nationale, et Murphy se redresse et sort, emportant le corps de sa petite fille.

Il repousse une nouvelle fois les élans d'affection que lui manifestent Warren et les autres.

Ils mettent plus d'une heure pour monter un autel funéraire digne de ce nom auquel ils mettent le feu après quelques mots touchants de Doc. Aucun ne semble capable de pouvoir en faire autant. Alors ils n'insistent pas, se réfugiant tous dans un long recueil silencieux et triste à mourir.

Je me tiens à l'écart. De tout, de la préparation comme de la cérémonie. Je ne suis pas à ma place. Ni près d'eux. Ni trop loin de lui.

J'éprouve son malheur, si lourd.

J'éprouve le souvenir de son bonheur si éclatant alors, faisant sa fierté nouvelle, toute sa raison d'être.

Murphy découvre et chérit sa fibre toute paternelle.

Une véritable éruption solaire, chaude, lumineuse et rassurante.

Avant les ténèbres dans lesquelles il ne cesse plus de tomber, par lesquelles il se laisse dévorer tout entier, tout vivant.

Je le vois là-bas. Je le regarde à nouveau, droit, debout, digne, seul. Si seul, là-bas, face au brasier consumant lentement les restes flétris de son enfant chérie.

Je ne peux qu'éprouver, ressentir à distance, par procuration, uniquement ce que mon ex Grand Bleu a vécu et traversé ces deux dernières années.

Moi, dans ce laps de temps, je n'ai que tenté de survivre, pour tenter de revenir coûte que coûte à la surface, pour ne prendre qu'un minimum d'air, avant de replonger, la tête maintenue dans l'obscurité. Je n'ai fait que me débattre pour retrouver ma lumière là, inespérée, debout, devant la sépulture du seul amour de sa vie.

En mon absence, il est devenu père.

En son absence, je ne suis devenue qu'antropophobe.


	25. Chap 25 - Coulro

**4x07- Warren's wedding**

 **On repart dans le délire... A mon sens il vaut mieux avoir vu l'épisode - déjà haut en couleurs - avant, parce que la description de l'environnement n'est vraiment pas ma priorité. C'est un des premiers chapitres que j'ai écris en visionnant la saison 4 et en le relisant aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que s'il n'y a que moi qui me comprends... ba y a que moi qui me comprends ! 😁**

 **Je dis ça, je dis rien...** 😊

* * *

 _*pov y/n*_

Un nouveau pick-up. Avec une petite citerne à l'arrière, reliée au moteur par des tuyaux trafiqués. Ça fait que ça pue à des kilomètres à la ronde, les Z peuvent s'amuser à nous suivre à la puanteur, tenace pendant des jours entiers.

Doc et Lilley se disputent l'identification de l'odeur.

"Chou pourri... tente le soldat.

-Egout en pleine canicule...

-Huile de colza rance...

-Maillot de corps de Murphy...

L'idée aurait facilement pu venir de moi... Il y a de ça un siècle... aujourd'hui je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à plaisanter de tout. Je les entends se disputer la meilleure vanne à travers la lucarne de la cabine conducteur qu'ils ont ouverte. Histoire de se laisser inspirer par l'ambiance nauséabonde dans laquelle nous baignons à l'arrière.

Je suis à nouveau installée sur des sacs, emmitouflée dans des couvertures, entre la lisse de la caisse et la citerne. Le haut de la tête contre la cabine. Les rires de mes amis me bercent un peu.

Warren est à l'opposé, dans la diagonale, près de Murphy qui reste assis au bord du plateau, les pieds pendant dans le vide à quelques centimètres seulement du bitume qui défile à toute allure sous ses chaussures. On dirait qu'il hésite à sauter en marche à tout moment.

Je fixe son dos rond depuis des heures. Mais sans aucune énergie ni envie d'aller vers lui. Même si je sens son chagrin tout autour de lui comme une aura grise, dans mon coeur comme un poids oppressant, et dans mon ventre comme une nausée lancinante. Le reste du temps, je sombre dans un sommeil lourd et agité, comme n'ayant pas dormi depuis vingt quatre mois d'affilée. Comme si mon subconscient n'avait pas fait son travail de tri, de purge, entre l'horreur et... l'horreur.

Warren reste près de lui, attentive, mais il ne réagit pas à ses tentatives de discussions.

Alors elle se tient là, sans rien dire, l'observant en silence. Il la repousse même ouvertement, restant muré dans son silence douloureux.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour tenter quelque chose. Je sais que je ne sers à rien. Ni à M, ni au groupe tout entier, mais ils ne semblent pas m'en vouloir alors je sombre et re sombre. Encore et encore.

Ce sommeil n'en est presque plus un, bien plus proche du coma.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, sursautant d'un coup, étendue dans la caisse du pick-up stationné.

Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne aux alentours. Le véhicule est garé devant une grande maison qui aurait eu la frénésie des attractions de foires...

Y a même une petite grande roue plantée dans un coin du jardin. Assis dans les sièges les plus bas, je me dis qu'on pourrait toucher le trottoir du bout des pieds... enfin M pourrait, avec ses jambes anormalement longues...  
Je tourne encore la tête vers la maison. Il est barré où mon grand échalas ? Et les autres ? Ils n'ont même pas laissé un post-it sur le frigo.  
J'aperçois aussi des panneaux de couleurs qui ont été criardes un jour, avec des dessins d'animaux minimalistes, ornés d'un trou pour que les visiteurs y mettent leur propre tête.  
Des Z errent dans le jardin grillagé, comme en promenade avant de retourner dans leur cellule, tournant en rond presque parfait. Ils ne m'ont même pas vue. La promenade, c'est sacré en tôle, tu m'étonnes... Une dépressive, sale et maigrichonne, sur pattes n'a que peu d'intérêt, surtout quand elle sent le poulet cru périmé...  
C'est ce que sent cette putain de citerne ! Faut que je garde mon idée à soumettre à 10K et au sergent L... avant de retomber de sommeil.

Je me dégage lentement des couvertures dont on m'a recouverte presqu'intégralement. Sans doute pour ne pas être vue ni dérangée dans mon sommeil de plomb dont même les Z ne se réveilleraient pas.

Je vais pour descendre, me dégourdir les jambes, quand toute ma petite troupe déboule en courant, clairement affolée, dégaines sans style, les bras au vent, les mines inquiètes, lassées... voire souriantes ?! Ils sont complètement schtarbés en vérité... mais c'est ma famille et je souris, sincèrement heureuse de les revoir.

Même si la situation semble encore bien merdique.

Warren prend le volant précipitement, Lilley et 10K grimpent dans la cabine à leur tour, se bousculant l'un l'autre dans leur empressement, tandis que Doc saute sur le plateau à côté de moi, suivi de Murphy qui se présente face à moi, marquant un temps, puis remettant sa longue épée d'un autre âge dans son fourreau, d'un geste tout théâtral.

"Je croyais que c'était juste une canne ? sont mes premiers mots depuis des jours.

-Pousse toi Y/n ! me somme-t-il de sa voix péremptoire.

Toujours à quatre pattes, à reculons, je fais marche arrière sur le plateau de la caisse pour le laisser s'asseoir tandis que Doc tape trois fois du plat de la main contre la lisse avant que le pickup ne s'ébranle.

"La vache ! Quelle belle bande de tarés... s'exclame Murphy, presque joyeusement, se tournant vers Doc qui reprend son souffle.

Je fixe mon Grand Beige, qui me tourne encore le dos, sans plus de gêne. Ce sont vraiment ses cheveux qui font ces petites étincelles électriques ?

"Vous avez participé à un spectacle de cirque ?

-Si on veut ... hoche-t-il la tête, dépité. C'était un beau cirque, t'as raison !

-Bien flippants les clowns... regardant Doc toujours silencieux.

Doc et 10K sont maquillés comme des clowns blancs bien plus effrayants qu'amusants...

-Le clown blanc ne m'a jamais faite rire... ne quittant pas le nôtre des yeux, comme si je ne reconnaissais pas mon ami à barbe blanche derrière son grimage.

Il le comprend et son regard sur moi est soudain triste.  
Flippant puissance deux.

J'attends encore un moment, toujours assise sur mes talons. Murphy a repris sa place attitrée, me tournant le dos, toujours. Mais se tenant indéniablement plus droit.

Mes cheveux sales et emmelés s'envolent lourdement tout autour de ma tête à contre sens du vent me soufflant par derrière.

Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui. Ou bien la main que je m'apprête à poser enfin sur son épaule.

Il se retourne à cet instant, à nouveau sérieux, le visage plus triste que fermé. Mais ses yeux à nouveau trop luisants.

" _Je suis désolée pour Lucy..._ dis je dans nos têtes quand j'accroche enfin son regard, avec une moue de la bouche.

Il replie ses jambes à l'intérieur de la caisse pour se tourner complètement vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras sans prévenir.

Sans plus me lâcher, il prend ma place contre la cabine, le dos contre les sacs, m'installe sur lui comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une poupée de chiffon, avec aussi autant de volonté.

Je pose ma joue contre son coeur qui bat à m'assourdir le tympan malgré les courants d'air.

Sa main gigantesque repose sur ma tête la recouvrant toute entière. Son autre bras me tient le dos pour ne pas que je roule entre la caisse et lui, au risque de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

Ma main libre se balade une minute sur le gris chiné de son polo de propagande. Le tissu est plus rigide sous mes doigts sur le côté droit de son abdomen. Curieuse, je me redresse un peu pour soulever le tissu qui est sec d'une tâche sombre. Il me laisse faire une seconde, le temps de découvrir une nouvelle plaie béante sur une ancienne cicatrice grise et toute violentée de tissu repoussé sans ordre du modèle originel. Nous sommes à moitié camouflés du regard éventuel de Doc par la citerne.

"C'est rien... t'inquiète...m'attirant encore doucement à lui, pour répondre à ma grimace, inquiète.

Je ne dis rien mais sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Avant de m'étendre à nouveau, je pose, presque malgré moi, délicatement un doigt contre la plaie profonde et suintante.

Je repose ma tête contre lui, ne le lachant pas des yeux en portant mon doigt humide à mes lèvres.

Il fronce les sourcils mais se contente de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ma main gauche reprend son exploration finissant sa visite en glissant deux doigts sous sa ceinture, calés à même sa peau. Un genre de calme m'envahit instantanément les neurones et le corps. Comme complète. Enfin.

"J'ai mal joué avec ma Lucy... Tu restes ma dernière chance... la toute dernière, dit il doucement.

Ses mots résonnent contre mon oreille collée à lui.

Il ne parle donc plus dans ma tête. Ou n'ose plus.

"Je n'ai plus envie de tout gâcher...

- _Tu n'as rien gâché avec Lucy... tu as fait de ton mieux pour elle au moment où il a fallu le faire..._ dis je dans sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pensait...

-C _e n'était qu'une enfant de quoi... ? Même pas vingt ans..._

-Quatre... elle est née il y a quatre ans.

- _Quatre ans_... fermant les yeux débordant de larmes. _Ce n'était qu'un bébé... qui aurait dû adorer son père..._ _A cet_ _âge ton_ _père_ _fait tout ton monde de petite fille..._

L'air, le roulis, la chaleur apaisante, le battement de son coeur me font à nouveau perdre connaissance.

Je ne sens plus son étreinte ni sa bouche posée sur ma tête.

* * *

 **Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?! 😆**

 **Félicitations si vous arrivez là !**

 **... A la _semaine prochaine_ ? 😌**

 **Merci ❤**


	26. Chap 26 - Hodo

_**4x08 - Crisis of faith**_

 _ **Re bonus track... Je l'ai calé là pour coller aussi au déroulement du cheminement de pensée...**_

 _ **Bref, ils vont vers le nord... alors sus au nord !**_

 _ **Amsterdam - Nothing but Thieves**_

* * *

 _*pov y/n*_

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Au nord... avance.

Il poursuit ses pas devant moi, ne me calculant plus.

"Et si... m'arrêtant encore sur l'asphalte surchauffée.

Ca l'oblige à s'immobiliser aussi.  
A chaque fois.  
Il fait genre, autoritaire. Mais si je ne suis pas, il m'attend.  
A chaque fois.

De dos, je le vois qui lève la tête vers le ciel, avant de se retourner sur lui-même pour me faire encore face.

"Et si _quoi_ ?

-Et si ça ne mène nulle part ?

-Demande à Warren, putain ! agacé. Allez, viens _Mini_ _me..._ le ton plus conciliant.

Il revient sur ses pas et m'attrape par le poignet pour m'obliger à le suivre. Et je me traîne.

"Newmerica... j'articule comme si je disais ce nouveau mot tout haut pour la première fois.

-Sérieux... râle-t-il en levant les yeux encore au ciel.

-Justement, c'est pas sérieux !

-Y/n... pilant, faisant rencontrer mon nez avec son dos, et mes bouts de pieds avec ses talons.

-Hey ! Mais tu connais mon prénom en vérité ! lui souriant, fière de lui. Ca date de quand, mon Minion ?!

Il se retourne en soufflant, baissant la tête exagérément pour accentuer ma petitesse. Minus, va...

"De quoi tu flippes au juste ?

-Mais rien ! ris je jaune. Tu es là... baissant la voix. Ca va aller, mon Merveilleux... lui souriant comme je peux.

-Alors avance... s'il te plaît ! Ils sont déjà tout là-bas. Garde Nationale va encore me péter les rouleaux et j'ai pas envie d'm'énerver davantage... Elle me les gonfle assez comme ça sans que j'aie rien à faire... et là, c'est toi qui me les brises, menues...

On avance donc, en silence, au moins une minute entière.

Il allonge la foulée pour récupérer notre retard et je suis quasi au bord de courir pour rester à sa hauteur... toujours façon de parler...

Ca, ça l'fait marrer, j'suis sûre...

Alors je ralentis, insensiblement...

"C'est trop utopique comme nom... Ca tient pas la route...

-Putain d'bordel à chiotte... jure mon ex Grand Bleu.

-Mais c'est vrai ! _niou-mé-ri-ca_ ! C'est bidon comme nom ! C'est un peu comme...

-Et c'est reparti... commente-t-il.

-..Panem, Gilead, ou... le meilleur pour la fin : TERMINUS !

 _-Mini_ _me_ !

-Ca pue la viande pas fraîche son plan, j'te dis ! Ca va mal finir... Ca se trouve, c'est une _terre brûlée... au vent... des landes de pierre... autour des lacs... c'est pour les vivants... un peu d'enfer... le Connema..._

- **MINI ME** ! Tu perds le contrôle total !

Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant d'une secousse ferme, à m'en faire bouger la cervelle dans sa boîte.  
Ses yeux en face des miens, plié en deux, M me fixe intensément.

"Pardon... Je ne sais quel esprit m'a habitée...

-Un vieux d'la vieille, français qui plus est... Tu parles français toi ?!

-Ca m'arrive...

\- **Tabernacle** ! crie-t-il en roulant le r et le l.

-... Mais j'ai jamais compris ce mot...

-Alors, puisque tu as visiblement des origines québécoises ou je ne sais quoi, pourquoi avoir peur d'aller au nord ?

-Où se trouve le **CANADA** !?

-Ok... Je sais aussi ce qu'il y a au nord, _Métis_... plissant encore les yeux vers moi. J'avais juste pas compris qu'on jouait à Jeopardy, là...

-Moi non plus... le regard dans le vague.

-Avance...

-J'ai soif...

-Ferme la... On y va !

Le groupe s'est arrêté, loin devant, et tous se retournent vers nous. Warren a les poings sur les hanches. Mauvais augure.

"J'vais encore m'en prendre une par ta faute... maugrée mon échalas.

-Je lui dirai que j'ai besoin de boire... un truc fort... de préférence...  
-Pas mauvaise idée... Je t'accompagne... hochant la tête, le ton radouci et revenu de mon côté a priori... Whisky... ?  
-Yeurk... ne retenant pas ma grimace.  
-Me dis pas que t'es Bourbon... me pointant d'un doigt menaçant mais le ton clairement plus détendu.

Forcément, dès qu'on parle de se pinter le museau, M se déride...

-Raaaah... faisant mine de me mettre un doigt au fond de la gorge. Mojito ? lui souriant gentiment.

C'est à son tour de s'arrêter pour bondir.

-Mor... ?! Putain, heureusement qu'j'ai finalement pas couché avec toi... dégoûté à son tour.  
-Hey! lui envoyant un coup dans le bras. Je dis pas que je boirai pas autre chose... mais là c'est de ça dont j'ai envie...  
-Ba ce dont j'ai envie moi c'est... mais c'est pas l'sujet... ! se secouant encore physiquement. Et sinon, tu bois quoi, dans la vraie vie ?

Notre passage dans ce bar à s'enfiler des shots avec Xena la guerrière et 10K me revient, faisant renaître mon sourire rêveur. Mais M ne faisait pas partie de cette _vraiment_ _bonne_ soirée... Il était fourré où d'ailleurs ? _Dans_ Cassandra à l'époque... ? Je fais une moue alors qu'on se fixe mais que je ne dis un mot sur mon idée ni sur l'image que je chope de lui dans la jolie brune... trop court. Dans le temps, je veux dire. En plus, je ne peux décemment associer ce mot à sa personne, bien entendu. Bref. Je divague.

Puisqu'il entend ce que je veux lui dire dans ma tête... est ce qu'en plus du son, il peut aussi capter l'image ?!  
Je le fixe.  
Il me fixe.  
Je plisse les yeux et je le fixe de plus belle.  
Il fronce les sourcils et cligne telle une belle qui papillonne.  
Ça lui pique.  
Ok. C'est cool.  
Sauf que je re divague.  
 _Shit._

"Alors ? De quoi t'aurais envie, au delà d'une boisson pour jeune vierge en fleur ?  
Il me toise, son sale sourire revenu au coin des lèvres, ma conscience du présent, avec lui.  
"Pour que tu couches ou pour _surtout_ _pas_ que tu couches ?  
\- Succube... me jetant un sort en poussant un sifflement entre ses dents.  
\- Alors... Tequilaaa !

On s'en claque cinq et on avance encore pour rejoindre les autres, enfin.

"Vous foutez quoi ?! demande le lieutenant aux cheveux platine, gravement, quand on arrive à portée de voix.

-On prend des virtual sh... commence l'immunisé.

-J'avais besoin de retrouver mes racines... assoiffées... dis je platement.

Warren se retourne, fronçant les sourcils à mon attention, surprise visiblement que ce soit la sage et obéissante Y/n qui perturbe ses projets de découverte territoriale. Doc rit dans sa barbe derrière elle. Je l'entends parfaitement, mais je semble être la seule.

"On est au milieu de nulle part, Y/n... Tes racines ne sont pas là... Faut qu'on atteigne Newmerica...

Je vois bien qu'elle prend sur elle pour m'expliquer encore une fois, se prenant tellement au sérieux. Elle fixe sur moi son regard froid et autoritaire alors que je ne bronche pas. Elle prend surtout tout au pied de la lettre. Son passé militaire tenace, sans doute.

"... Et si ça n'existe pas ? dis je quand elle interrompt notre contact visuel, reprenant mon cheminement de pensée premier.  
Avant M et sa tentative de me saouler et d'abuser de moi par sa seule suggestion, bien sûr...

-Quoi ?!

-Si Newmerica n'existe pas ? Comme l'Ile aux enfants, ou... la Rue Sésame ?!

Warren me fixe à nouveau sans dire un mot, se raidissant davantage, si c'est encore possible. Cette femme frôle l'arrêt cardiaque toutes les douze minutes au rythme où elle va.

"Parce que tu sais que ça n'existe pas, pas vrai Warren ?

Je réalise que je lui révèle peut être un truc qui peut s'avérer traumatisant si on n'est pas prêt à l'entendre. Et y a pas d'âge pour être choqué de ce genre de révélation.

"Y/n... intervient Doc.

-Nan mais c'est vrai ! Qui sait où on va par là ?! Vraiment, j'veux dire !? Le **CanAdA,** les gens ! C'est pas rien !

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Cette fois, je lâche l'affaire, passe mon tour, arrête les frais, rends mon tablier, jette le manche avec la poignée...

 _Elle déteint sur moi, merde !_

Doc s'approche d'elle, lentement, voulant reprendre le flambeau de sa perdition.

"Y/n... reviens parmi nous, là... Ca va aller ma grande...

- _I leave my heart in Amsterdam_... J'adore cette chanson, putain... chevrotant la mélodie merdiquement.

-Faut lui donner un truc à boire... n'importe quoi ! dis je, prêt à tout balancer si nécessaire.

Je suis inquiet pour elle. Elle nous fait une crise de je sais pas trop quoi, au juste... mais c'est flippant, non ?!

"Tequilaaa... s'exclame-t-elle encore une fois.

Mais son dernier mot me rassure en moins de deux. Elle est complètement barrée. C'est tout.

Et si on allait dans le mur ? Si Newmerica n'existait pas ?

"En plus, c'est même pas aux Etats-Unis... si c'est au Canada... baragouine-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Ca va aller ma puce... C'est qu'un tout p'tit voyage de rien du tout... lui dit doucement le vieux.

Je les regarde une minute, tous les deux, estomaqué par l'image qu'ils me renvoient. Ses cheveux bruns et tout emmêlés, la plupart en dreads autour de sa tête à elle, et ses pauvres queues de rat fatigués et blancs à lui, sa salopette ancestrale et sa chemise de bûcheron...  
Ils avancent enfin d'un bon pas, devant nous. Elle lui tient la main, sagement, levant la tête vers lui, le regardant avec un intérêt indéfectible.  
Comme un père et sa petite fille.

Ils font chier.  
Vraiment.


	27. Chap 27 - Ecclesio

**4x08 - Crisis of faith**

* * *

 _*pov Y/n*_

L'équipe de hockeyeurs tous entièrement harnachés est à nos trousses. Doc nous laisse entrer dans l'église avant de refermer la porte au nez et à la barbe du barraqué qui nous suit en courant, tout couvert de son matériel de protection.

Doc s'appuie contre la paroi qui vibre encore des assauts forcenés du Z, reprenant son souffle. Dans le petit couloir, Warren commence déjà sa progression.

"Ca va Doc ?! posant ma main sur lui, le fixant, compatissante.

-Ca va... encore essoufflé. Il sont sympa ces canadiens mais ils courent vite pour des Z, les cons ! J'aurais aussi préféré que leur emblème soit la feuille de beuh...

-Erable ! Le Canada, c'est l'érable, pas le cannabis ! répète Murphy suivant le lieutenant.

-N'empêche que ça m'aurait bien aidé... _**psychologiquement**_ !

Nous avançons tous les deux plus lentement, fermant la marche.

\- Dès qu'on a un moment, on s'en occupe d'ac' ? dis je plus bas.

-Faut que je continue ton initiation c'est vrai ! comme y voyant un nouveau but dans sa vie.

-... M m'a déjà initiée...comme avouant l'équivalent d'un crime avec préméditation.

Je vois son oeil perdre l'éclat d'espoir qui s'y était allumé la seconde précédente.

Le trône, mon Grand Bleu... tout ça est si loin et si irréel...

"Mais ça fait si longtemps... qu'on peut sans doute tout reprendre à zéro... lui souriant gentiment.

-C'est un rencard ?! tente-t-il, comme réanimé.

Lilley devant nous ne retient pas un gloussement tout en braquant son fusil d'assaut devant elle. Toujours aussi vigilante.

"Si tu veux, Doc... lui souriant encore.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

L'épisode de l'église au Canada...

Tout pour me plaire.  
Faut avouer qu'ils sont sympa ces cons, même en version Z.

Mais s'il faut en passer par là pour atteindre Newmerica... Si Warren se _décide_ à en passer par là.

Maintenant que Lucy n'est plus... maintenant que _Mini Me_ est revenue... après un trop long moment passé à être totalement perdu, ma tête semble avoir repris le dessus.  
J'étais mieux quand j'en avais rien à foutre des gens. Et c'est ce que je vais m'appliquer à faire : ne plus rien en avoir à foutre ni des gens, ni de rien. Parce que ça a toujours été ma nature, pas vrai ?

"Tu respectes vraiment rien ! vient glapir Y/n sous mon nez quand je finis mes ablutions dans le bénitier.

-Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de paroissiens qui viennent encore ici ? Viens voir là, que je te débarbouille un peu aussi...

Je lui attrape la nuque et lui asperge le visage de l'eau qui n'a plus rien de bénie, puant le croupi comme les autres.

"Arrête, Bon Dieu !

Elle crie et ça résonne. Elle se plie en deux pour essuyer son visage et ses mèches trempées par ma faute, fort agacée.

"Vous arrêtez votre bordel là ?! somme Warren en serrant les dents.

Y/n relève la tête vers moi le regard fulminant, prête à me balancer une vanne, une vacherie ou une insulte venimeuse, mais si sucrée à mes oreilles en tombant de sa bouche à elle.

Une espèce de créature délabrée surgit derrière elle, la dépassant encore d'une tête, me gâchant le plaisir de sa promesse dans son inspiration excédée, et de ma réponse bien sentie.  
Je n'ai le temps de rien dire, elle ne doit voir ma surprise que sur ma gueule. Je la vois pivoter sur elle même d'un seul mouvement, se retrouvant à moins de dix centimètres de Sister Act, pour tendre son beretta plus haut vers la tête grise qui explose sous l'impact du gros projectile qu'elle en expulse d'une pression décidée sur la détente.

Y/n me fait à nouveau face tandis que le corps de la nonne s'effondre derrière elle, stoïque. Elle est écarlate et a des morceaux de chair dans les cheveux.

Mais elle sourit.

Et la lumière fut.

"Faut vraiment te trouver une baignoire...

.

 _*pov Doc*_

"Vous êtes pas _obligés_ de tout bafouer !

J'éloigne de Murphy ce qu'il reste de l'eau bénite contenue dans le plateau du bénitier.

Il me tourne le dos, encore figé dans sa contemplation de Y/n qui vient d'achever la bonne soeur d'une balle dans la tête.

Si elle s'est transformée en une minuscule badass, il s'est changé en une longue carpette glissante, depuis qu'elle est revenue parmi nous... Faudra que je trouve d'ailleurs l'occasion de lui balancer... sans risquer de ma prendre son épée dans le cul ou ailleurs...

Il a repris du poil de la bête entre la gamine et son épée camouflée dans sa canne. Comme sa langue, celle-ci tranche comme un rasoir et... J'avoue que ça ne va pas jusqu'à me faire plaisir, mais au moins ça me rassure. Pour leur état mental respectif.

En explorant la mezzanine tous les trois, d'autres soeurs bavantes s'approchent de nous, sortant du grand confessionnal poussiéreux et bien flippant.

Sans se consulter, on s'en prend chacun une.

Mon marteau fait correctement son office.  
Plusieurs coups partent du beretta de Y/n.

"J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide, les gars ! appelle Murphy, quand je me retourne vers lui m'étant débarassé de mon poids mort.

Deux nonnes se pressent contre lui, l'acculant contre la rembarde de la mezzanine où nous nous trouvons tous les trois.

"Prétentieux... secouant la tête avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Gourmand... dit en même temps que moi Y/n, amusée, venue à ma hauteur.

On se sourit une seconde. Cette petite m'a manqué.

"Arrêtez vos conneries là ! gémit le grand échalas.

La rambarde ne le retient que peu, lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses.

Y/n s'approche pour constater calmement la courbe que son dos doit prendre pour maintenir son équilibre sans tomber, et tenir les deux femmes de foi à distance de toute sa chair jaunâtre mais visiblement encore appétissante à leurs yeux et leurs mâchoires d'affamées.

"Tu vois que tu peux encore plaire aux femmes... plaisante la puce. Faut dire que t'as de bons restes côté abdo pour tenir comme ça, appréciant encore la position périlleuse de notre ami.

"Tu fous quoi _Mini Me_?! rugit il en tournant la tête vers elle, tenant la mâchoire d'une des femmes de sa main libre.

"Elle veut un bisou... fait une moue Y/n. Y a longtemps, que dis je, une _éternité_ qu'on ne l'a pas touchée... Elle est même vierge ça s'trouve ?!

-Sale gamine de... !

-Ha HA ha... Sans sourire avant d'exploser la tête de la Z nonne à bout touchant.

Un autre coup de feu éclate simultanément, réservant le même sort à sa voisine.

Y/n tend le bras à Murphy pour l'aider à se redresser et à retrouver son équilibre naturel. Ils se regardent tout deux, puis Warren au rez de chaussée qui a été l'auteur du second coup de feu.

"Tu lui en dois une, M... comme à moi d'ailleurs... dit Y/n doucement à Murphy qui la domine de sa hauteur, reportant son regard froid sur elle.

Ces deux là semblent avoir renouer quelque chose depuis une poignée de jours seulement. Et ça me fait étrangement plaisir. Surtout pour elle. Elle semblait tellement perdue, ailleurs, revenue de ce lieu infernal qui ne nous a pris que quelques heures de notre vie mais qui a, semble-t-il, occupé la sienne depuis ces deux dernières années.

Alors, au vu des épreuves que chacun a essuyé, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être content pour eux.

Le mec qui nous aide est vraiment spécial, couvert de grigris et de reliques en tous genre...  
On dirait moi... entre avril 78 et novembre 82... un peu de spiritualité dans ce monde de crevés ne mange pas de pain après tout, même béni.

Y/n rend Murphy plus détendu, moins renfermé dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu sa fille... et dans sa rancoeur contre Warren aussi.

Il la couve la petite, à nouveau comme son bien précieux.

Nous redescendons au rez de chaussée rejoindre les autres.

Je vois bien le manège de Y/n. Elle a bon fond cette gamine. D'un signe de tête, elle aide Murphy. Je le vois grimacer comme s'ils avaient une conversation muette.

Murphy se lance dans une nouvelle approche du chef qui le toise, méfiante.

"Dis nous ce que tu vois Warren...

-Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas les mots...

-Et si tu tentais de rentrer dans sa tête, Murphy ?! dis je, pris d'une idée.

\- Je ne sais plus faire ça... Je suis guéri... me contre-t-il presqu'appeuré.

Je le vois jeter un oeil à Y/n qui reste en retrait près de Lilley. Elle hoche la tête sans le lâcher des yeux imperceptiblement. Alors je continue sur mon idée.

"Lucy t'as mordu... sachant le sujet très sensible, me valant son regard illico noir. A maintes reprises...

"Ca coûte rien d'essayer... soutient Warren.

-Ok ! encourageant. Une petite incantation s'impose... hooommmmm commençant à scander.

-Ta gueule Doc... m'assène Murphy, froid, tournant la tête vers le lieutenant quand elle lui prend les mains.

Ils se concentrent et ferment les yeux.

On retient tous notre souffle inconsciemment.

"Je ne vois rien... maugrée Murphy...

-L'arc en ciel noir... le feu... les cendres maintenant..."

Murphy sursaute en hurlant, bondissant en arrière, rompant le contact, ouvrant les yeux en se frottant le ventre comme pour enlever quelque chose.

"Ca brule ! crie-t-il en frottant son maillot intact, tombant à la renverse assis contre le mur de la nef.

Nous sommes tous à l'observer, affolés de sa réaction violente. Warren s'approche de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu ressens... _ça_ ?! s'écrit il dans la résonance du lieu sacré.

"Depuis ma sortie du coma... oui... un sourire triste aux lèvres.

10K et moi restons tournés vers eux, nous jetant un regard inquiet.

"Euh... Y a Y/n qui ne se sent pas bien là... signale Lilley de son ton monocorde.

Nous nous tournons tous vers elles.  
Y/n est inconsciente au sol, glissée sur place. Murphy nous bouscule pour l'atteindre le premier.

"Hey ! _Mini_ _me_... ça va pas ma puce... ? tenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Ca sent le graïllon, non ? sort 10K avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle en me regardant et reniflant l'air.

-nonononononon... répète Murphy.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Redoutant l'idée qui me saisit, je soulève le maillot de Y/n sur son abdomen plat.

"Brûlée au troisième degré... au moins, diagnostique Doc au dessus de moi, voyant l'état de sa peau.

Je relève la tête vers lui, défait.

"J'ai rien vu... Mais elle, si...

-Comment elle a pu ?!

-Je... elle...

Je la revois lécher son doigt il y a quelques jours, dans le pick-up...

"Elle a aussi un peu de Lucy en elle, incapable de tout leur révéler.

-Comment ?!... demande encore Doc.

-Laisse tomber, faut sortir d'ici et trouver de quoi la soigner ! coupant court à cette conversation que je ne veux avoir avec personne.

Je soulève Y/n et suis tout le monde qui se démène pour nous ouvrir la voie.

Alléluia.


	28. Chap 28 - Thixo

**4x09 - We interrupt this program**

 **Bon, peut être un rating M pour celui-ci... je glisse vers le sombre, le sordide, le déviant... je l'ignore... je me perds sans doute... alors je préfère prévenir...**

 _ **Love's made a fool out of me - Amigo**_

 _ **Carless whispers - Jason Gallagher**_

 _ **Powerless - Jason Gallagher**_

 _ **Where the sun and the moon sleep - Aaron Fink**_

* * *

 _*pov Lilley*_

Voila, le transmetteur fonctionne. Avec ces antennes satellite logotées Action News 9, ils peuvent émettre. 'Vont même pouvoir se faire une soirée pyjama...

"Elle est morte toute seule sur ce toit... explique Warren.

On regarde cette petite Z en robe bleue qui me fait étrangement mal au coeur.

A y est, la transmission est établie avec Citizen Z...

Mon coeur bat encore de manière étrange.

Je touche à la légende. Avec un respect recueilli.

"Il a un pif d'enfer !  
-Mais n'importe quoi... se défend Y/n en grimaçant de désaccord.  
-Tu peux pas nier qu'il est... péninsulaire? ... intervient Doc.  
-Ca n'existe même pas comme mot ! proteste Y/n. Il est trop mignon son nez en trompette à Citizen Z ! Vous y connaissez rien... haussant les épaules  
-Mega trompette, alors le mec... pouffe Murphy à voix plus basse, rejoint par le vieux.  
-C'est le premier truc que je regarde chez un homme... avec les oreilles au vent... lâche la fille visiblement sérieuse face aux deux grandes tâches qui lui font face.

A mon tour de grimacer de dégoût. Elle est sympa cette meuf mais vu ce qu'elle est capable de sortir, elle est aussi sévèrement perchée... mais bon, ceci n'enlève pas cela, alors, sympa quand même...

Je hoche la tête avec une moue approbatrice de moi même... ainsi, jamais contrariée ma foi...

Je m'éloigne de leurs conneries, de peur d'être contaminée et de devenir accroc. Mais je ne peux pas louper Murphy se tatant les oreilles et l'appendice nasal.

Y/n me rejoint en lui tournant le dos, me faisant un sourire complice.  
"Ils se tripotent la tronche, je me trompe ?! me dit elle tout bas.

Je jette un oeil discret à Doc qui fait de même que Murphy, et j'hoche la tête en souriant à l'adresse de ma coéquipière qui se marre sous cape.

"J'en étais sûre... ! glousse-t-elle en crochetant son bras autour du mien.

Comme deux copines ?... comme ma copine.

.

 _*pov CZ*_

"Lucy est morte... On a perdu le contact avec Addy..."

Je regarde Kaya, le coeur me serre.

J'aime bien Addy. Mais le sourire que m'adresse Kay' est maintenant toute ma vie.

Le soleil se lève... tout blanc à travers la vitre de notre salle à vitamine B.

JZ adore jouer dans cette pièce.  
Je reviens avec mon petit homme sur les épaules. Kaya pique du nez sur le micro.

On va encore être décalés, mais cette communication prolongée avec l'Opération Morsure est inespérée. On a besoin de contact de ce genre. Et Warren et son équipe sont les meilleurs dans ce registre.

"Va te coucher ma chérie... posant ma main sur l'épaule de Kaya.

Elle se redresse, les yeux brillants. Elle attrape JZ et ils vont tout deux vers le lit où le monticule de Nanny dort toujours.

"Ici Citizen Z... dis-je à voix basse dans le micro.

-Hey... Cow Boy... dit une petite voix.

-C'est toi Y/n ? heureux de l'entendre.

Je ne suis pourtant pas absolument certain que ce soit elle.

"Ouai... dit elle calmement.

-Tu as l'air fatigué... évidemment...

-Ca va... soupire-t-elle. J'ai juste... mal...

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris son dernier mot, dit trop bas, trop mangé. Y/n n'est visiblement plus la même... Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ? Je dirai, comme ça, à la louche, au moins deux années entières. Je n'ai même pas demandé de ses nouvelles quand on a repris contact avec l'équipe depuis tout à l'heure, alors maintenant, je m'en veux un peu.

Mais elle est là. C'est le principal.

"Quoi de neuf au Pôle ? demande-t-elle un peu plus enjouée.

-Rien de...

-T'as un fils mec ! dit elle gentiment. C'est énorme ! Félicitations cow boy... dit elle de plus en plus doucement.

-Hey, Y/n... tout va bien... ? Tu m'inquiètes là... Je préfère quand t'es en plein rodéo ma jolie... tu es toute seule ?

-Nan... ils sont... tous... au repos...

-Réveilles en un s'te plaît...

-Tu rêves mon pote... rit elle doucement. Tu les connais pas ! Si j'en réveille un, je me prends une prune entre les deux yeux ! Je vis avec de vraies terreurs de la gachette... ou de la lame...

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois dans cet état, petite ? appuyant ma tête dans ma main, sur mon coude replié, fermant les yeux.

Je me sens soudain plus proche de cette allumée que jamais auparavant.

Je me rends compte que nous avons eu notre lot de turbulences et de violence avec les soldats de Zona, ici. Mais ces gens vivent dehors. Vraiment dehors, en pleine apocalypse, alors mes petits courants d'air même glaciaux ne sont que broutilles à côté de leur quotidien à eux.

"Rien d'important C... t'inquiète... Ca va guérir... sans doute."

J'ouvre les yeux, les boyaux serrés de spasmes ne pouvant que fixer le gros micro devant ma bouche, de tout coeur avec elle.

.

 _*pov Y/n*_

"Merci de rester avec moi C... dis je dans le micro de la radio sur lequel je dois appuyer à chaque fois pour qu'il m'entende.

La nuit est tombée. Le ciel étoilé nous offre toute sa splendeur au dessus de notre tête. On a décidé de rester sur le toit d'Action News 9 pour la nuit. A l'abri des Z, on s'octroie une nuit de repos malgré les mauvaises nouvelles que Citizen Z et Kaya nous ont transmises.

Une nouvelle épreuve nous attend encore.

Mais pas ce soir... Ce soir on est entre amis. Et ça fait un bien fou.

Ma famille s'est finalement assoupie.

Je les observe tous un moment.

10K est appuyé vers la porte là-bas, Lilley contre son épaule.

"Ces deux là nous mijotent un truc... dis-je dans le micro en les regardant avec un sourire attendri.

-Qui ça ? demande C à l'autre bout du monde, comme s'il était à côté de moi.

-10K... il a grandi si tu voyais... c'est plus un môme... Tu verras avec JZ... Ca va si vite... profitez... au maximum...

-Compte sur moi...

-Il a une petite amie maintenant...

-JZ ?! Nan, il a deux ans, Y/n ! rit mon ami. Tu me dis d'en profiter et tu me files une crise cardiaque juste derrière !

-Mais non, 10K, idiot ! ris je avec lui.

Je trouve Doc contre la grille bordant le toit du bâtiment. Il dort, étendu à même le sol, mais je distingue clairement ses expirations légèrement blanches de fumée. La température ambiante est pourtant encore au dessus de 20°C... On est bien loin des -30°C de CZ !  
"On peut fumer en dormant, tu crois ? émettant mon idée que je sais saugrenue.

-... Je suis content de te retrouver Y/n... me répond C au bout d'un moment, sentant son ton à nouveau légèrement moqueur avec moi.

-Je mens pas ! m'exclamant un peu. Doc fume en dormant !

-Alors ça doit l'aider...

-Sans doute...

Warren gémit dans son sommeil, le dos appuyé contre une des antennes paraboliques.

"Le Chef cauchemarde... dis je au micro.

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au juste ?

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander... Je viens d'arriver... J'ai pas tout suivi... et j'ai beaucoup dormi...

-Et à toi, Y/n, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je m'allonge sur la plaque de béton sur laquelle je suis assise depuis un moment, ne sentant plus mon cul. La chaleur que le ciment réverbère, emmagasiné durant la journée, me réchauffe le dos instantanément.

Je ferme les yeux à ses mots.

"Un entraînement intensif, on va dire... essuyant les larmes de fatigue qui coulent sur mes joues. Et... une expérience extra sensorielle...

-Qu'est ce que tu trafiques _Mini Me_ ?...

-Je vais devoir te laisser un moment C... faut que je file son bib' de la nuit à M... Il réclame en chouinant...

Murphy me surplombe, debout près de la plaque d'aération sur laquelle je suis installée avec le matériel radio.

Il arque son sourcil en me fixant. Je tourne la tête vers lui, allongée, les pieds à plat, les genoux pliés.

"Tu devrais t'étendre mieux et tâcher de dormir...

-Ouai Papa...

-M'appelle pas Papa...

-Pardon... jouant avec l'interrupteur du micro dans le creux de ma main.

-Tu devrais dormir toi aussi grand M... reportant mes yeux sur les étoiles qui emplissent mon champ de vision en plus d'un bout de sa figure.

-J'y arrive pas...

-Ba moi non plus... lui souriant tristement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive _Mini me_... demande-t-il encore tout doucement, rapprochant son visage du mien.

-Tu me bouches la vue... et j'ai mal... murmure je dans un sanglot retenu.

-T'as mal où ?! surpris se redressant, regardant toute la longueur de mon corps, inquiet.

J'ouvre lentement les boutons de ma chemise, d'une main, sans le regarder.

"M'allume pas putain... tu sais qu...

-Ca brûle... gémis-je, ne retenant plus mon sanglot, tant de douleur que d'extenuation.

-C'est pas possible ! s'écrit il en enlevant ma main de mon ventre. Pourquoi t'as rien dit, idiote !

 **-ME TOUCHE PAS** ! le repoussant, en me redressant laborieusement.

Mes abdominaux se contractent sous mon mouvement, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. J'étais si bien immobile, la douleur était presque tenable. Et là qu'il s'approche, qu'il m'effleure, je ne supporte plus. Même en touchant le bandage, ça me dégoûte.

"Tout va bien Y/n ?! s'écrit C dans le micro, grésillant un peu.

-Ouai... m'empressant de lui répondre, fixant M grimpé d'un bond sur la plaque de béton. C'est M qui veut jouer aux mikado... et j'ai pas envie...

Murphy arque encore son sourcil, un sourire en coin.

"T'es complètement frappée... dit il quand j'ai lâché le bouton. Tu sais ça...

-Pas besoin de tout dire au petit... lui rendant son sourire.

Je le vois froncer des sourcils une seconde en devinant qu'il se demande si je parle bien de CZ, qui est une tige aussi longue que lui ... en bien plus maigre, si c'est possible.

Je me suis assise, les mains posées en arrière, la chemise que Doc m'a faite mettre pour faciliter le changement de mon bandage qu'il examine tous les deux ou trois jours, est ouverte sur le bas, jusqu'à mon plexus. Seul mon bandage est révélé, enserrant mon torse. J'ai reculé, appuyée sur mes mains et mes pieds, m'éloignant comme j'ai pu de Murphy qui s'est quasi jeté sur moi.

Il est grimpé lui aussi sur la plaque de béton chaud, à quatre pattes et il avance, aussi lentement qu'un prédateur prêt a choper sa proie. Je recule aussi vite que lui, mais son visage est aussitôt là, à trois centimètres du mien, ses bras de chaque côté de mes hanches, mes jambes écartées pour l'accueillir malgré ma fuite en arrière, me dominant encore. Son regard sombre ne va pas me lâcher, je le sais parfaitement.

"Laisse moi t'aider, Microbe... tente encore M à nouveau très sérieux et surtout inquiet.

-Que veux tu y faire... baissant encore ma garde.

-Laisse moi voir au moins ?

-J'ai juste mal... ça va passer...

-A ce point là, c'est pas normal ! Ca fait des jours maintenant !

-Va piquer un joint dans la barbe de Doc... et on se le fume tous les deux ? reculant encore doucement.

Je veux juste qu'il s'éloigne.

"Tu crois qu'il en a... ? regardant Doc au loin, visiblement intéressé.

-Il en a toujours... hochant la tête, me voulant convaincante.

-Laisse moi voir d'abord... et après... Je tente... regardant encore la barrière plus loin derrière nous, tout au bord du toit.

Il se rapproche encore, mon souffle s'accélère malgré moi.

J'attendais que ça... dans notre autre vie. Et là, quoi ?! Ca me file une trouille... Bleue... Tellement ironique !

"On ne m'a pas touchée depuis... dis-je dans un souffle en m'allongeant à nouveau, m'appuyant sur mes coudes puis reposant mes épaules, cédant enfin à la pression de son approche. J'ai du me battre comme une sauvage, une forcenée, une meurtrière... fermant les yeux.

-Je sais mon coeur... dit il tout doucement, me laissant m'étendre.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Cette fille me ravage les entrailles. Je la regarde s'allonger lentement, rendant les armes, une à une. Les mots déferlent enfin de sa bouche, elle qui ne m'en dit pas plus de dix par jour ces derniers temps. Ses yeux sont fermés sous les étoiles.

On dirait qu'elle a peur de moi. Depuis _maintenant._

"Je sais mon coeur...

Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je ne lui veux rien de mal. Je promets !

Je veux juste que ce soit comme avant. Entre elle et moi. Ce n'était que le bon côté de toute cette merde : elle et moi. Et même ça, on ne l'a plus.

Elle revient de temps en temps, avec ses vannes et ses conneries. Mais s'évapore aussi vite.

Et ce soir, là, sur cette plaque de béton chaud, elle est définitivement mal. Elle _a_ définitivement trop mal.

A cause de moi. Encore.

Je croyais que sa blessure allait mieux. Je les ai laissés faire, elle et Doc et elle semblait aller mieux. Bordel ! Ce Doc est vraiment véreux ma parole !

Et là, elle est au bord des larmes, de la crise de nerfs, du pétage de plomb tous réunis.

A cause de la douleur ?

Ou à cause de ma proximité ?

"Les seuls qui m'ont touchée n'étaient que les mecs sadiques ou déjà tarés qui m'attrapaient avant... que je leur explose la tête...

Elle continue de parler, comme si cela lui faisait un bien...thérapeutique. Je l'entends et je vois son doigt appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton du micro qu'elle tient toujours serré dans sa main.

"Me fais pas de mal mon Magnifique... gémit elle. Je le supporterai plus... ou je serai obligée de t'exploser la tête...

Elle délire. Je sais qu'elle est partie. Elle ne me regarde pas et en même temps, elle sait que je suis là, entre ses jambes, à tenir mon poignet de sa main libre. Comme si on allait le faire, en position de combat. Prête.  
Si elle ne souffrait pas... je dirais sans doute pas non...

"Je vais faire doucement... dis-je. Promis _Mini Me_... baissant mes yeux sur son bandage sous moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal...

Je défais très lentement le bandage déjà sali. Je la sens se tendre, ses jambes se serrant sur mes flancs.

"Ca va aller mon coeur... me voulant encourageant.

Je défais tous les tours du linge qui lui enserre le torse, faisant glisser avec précaution la bande autour d'elle, la soutenant, cambrée.

Sa peau apparait, particulièrement rougie. Mes doigts trouvent le grain de l'épiderme sain de son dos, tiède, doux. Elle gémit de trouille.

"Ce n'est que moi, Y/n... appliqué à ma tâche.

Je lève mon regard vers elle. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés, des larmes dévalent ses joues. Elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre moi. Contre quoi d'autre ?

Son ventre est enfin dénudé, à l'air, sous la lumière nocturne.

"Putain de merde, _Mini me_ ! ne puis-je retenir mon malaise subit.

"Je suis si moche que ça... lâche-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux encore vers elle, croisant son regard, terriblement lucide, qui me fixe, la tête redressée vers moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres, la faim me saisissant le ventre, aussi sournoise qu'impérieuse.

Mes yeux retombent sur sa plaie suintante, béante, couvrant tout son ventre, sombre, brillant, presque noir et humide sous la nuit claire.

Mes doigts glissent encore sous son dos, sentant ses lombaires se cambrer encore davantage quand ma langue effleure d'abord timidement sa peau brûlée à vif.

Son souffle s'active, se fait plus profond, rapidement plus saccadé.

Ma timidité s'envole, ma faim prend le dessus. Son plaisir serre encore ses jambes autour de mes épaules, de ma tête bientôt.

Je ne fais plus attention au petit déclic que fait son doigt sur l'interrupteur, bercé uniquement par ses gémissements et le goût de sa plaie dans ma bouche, me faisant saliver à l'extase.

 _._

 _*pov Citizen Z*_

Je reste muet devant mon micro, entendant la conversation entrecoupée par l'interrupteur actionné ou non par Y/n.

A l'autre bout du monde, j'assiste à un moment intime entre la dernière déjantée et le seul véritable immunisé.

Kaya s'est levée sans bruit et je sursaute un peu quand je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

Les soupirs suggestifs de Y/n envahissent la pièce.

Kaya m'embrasse dans le cou sans un mot.

"Je n'aime pas être indiscret mais...me retournant vers ma petite inuit.

Elle me sourit et fait tourner le siège à roulettes sur lequel je suis assis pour s'installer sur mes genoux.

"Je crois que ces deux là vont sauver l'humanité... interrompu par les lèvres de Kaya sur les miennes.

* * *

 **... je réalise qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai écrit ce passage... que j'étais impatiente de vous le faire partager... parce que finalement c'est un de mes préférés *bien plus tordue que prévu la fille*...**  
 **Dites moi votre avis, maintenant** **que j'assume sa publication ?**


	29. Chap 29 - Achulo

**4x09 - We interrupt this program**

 **Vous êtes revenu(e)s ?**

 **Alors un petit courant d'air frais... senteur brise marine de synthèse, après la moiteur du chapitre précédent...**

* * *

 _*pov Y/n*_

"Cours, M ! **COURS** ! suivant mon grand échalas devant moi, lui butant pour la première fois dans les talons, tellement la trouille me fait cavaler.

Il galope, tourne et vire dans les couloirs sombres, striés par le faisceau de sa lampe folle qui seule nous ouvre le chemin dans le dédale sombre.

Pourvu qu'on ne finisse pas dans un cul-de-sac.

Il pousse une porte, je le suis, puis une autre encore, avant de piler net. Son arrêt brutal fait rencontrer son dos par mon nez qui craque lugubrement.

"Put... ! portant ma main à ma figure sous la douleur qui me lance dans les sinus.

Je sens son bras passer par dessus moi, pour fermer la dernière porte derrière nous.

Je comprends où nous sommes. Malgré la pénombre, le noir complet qui nous entoure soudain, ayant éteint les torches pour semer notre terrible assaillant, à l'odeur, je comprends où nous sommes. Instinctivement, je grimpe sur la cuvette, haletante.

J'entends le souffle court de Murphy dans la cabine, tout proche, appuyé sans doute contre un côté de la paroi. Je lève la tête pour essayer de distinguer un peu de lumière, histoire de me repérer dans l'espace vite réduit avec mon compagnon monté en graine.

"J'aime pas ça... souffle M très faiblement, entre deux respirations forcées.

-Si tu crois que ça m'excite de me retrouver dans une cabine de chiottes avec toi, même dans le noir complet, mon Magnifique... ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

-J'aime _vraiment_ pas ça... le ton de plus en plus sérieux, voire désespéré.

La première des deux portes ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir dans un claquement.

 _"Depuis quand_ ça _ouvre_ _les_ _portes_ ?!" dis je dans nos têtes.

Des grognements suivent, pas contents voire menaçants.

A entendre le début de ses lamentations, je trouve et colle ma main sur la bouche de Murphy qui m'agrippe à bras le corps dans le même mouvement, un de ses bras enserrant sans douceur ma courbe lombaire venant coller mon abdomen à sa cage thoracique, maigre mais large.

Surprise, je me tends un peu quand je le sens qu'il me serre frénétiquement, mais je m'inquiète aussi vite. Il n'est pas dans son état normal... s'il l'a jamais été. Un truc le rend malade, l'inquiète, le fait _flipper_...

Le rythme de son souffle ne se calme pas et me conforte dans mon idée. Un truc le chiffonne. Et ce n'est sans doute pas le Z qui fait le pied de grue dans les toilettes pour femmes.

Je lève encore les yeux vers le plafond. La cabine n'est pas fermée, juste cloisonnée. Le plafond est plus haut, mais aucune lueur ne passe encore. Mes yeux ne s'accommodent toujours pas assez dans ce noir complet.

Le Z ne semble pas perturbé par le manque de lumière, lui. Il erre de plus en plus calmement dans les toilettes, ne nous trouvant pas, ne nous soupçonnant plus, nous ayant visiblement bien vite oubliés de ses neurones cramés, planqués qu'on est dans une des cabines.

Montée sur la cuvette, Murphy fourre son nez dans mon cou, soufflant, retenant ses chouineries dans ma main qui commence à être humide de sa salive, me serrant toujours à m'étouffer.

J'ai bien compris qu'il est sincèrement mort de trouille.

Je colle ma tête contre la sienne, ma bouche contre son oreille pour n'avoir qu'à penser.

" _Quoi ?_

-J'ai la trouille du noir... marmonne-t-il contre ma paume, enfoui dans mon cou.

Malgré nos précautions, il a parlé un poil trop fort. Ou le Z a l'ouïe particulièrement fine. Toujours est-il que le cadavre l'a entendu et vient se fracasser contre la porte, nous arrachant un hurlement à l'unisson parfait, plus exagéré que terrorisé.

Au moins, on évacue toute notre tension accumulée dans une cabine de chiottes.

La porte ne va pas tenir longtemps contre les coups violents que lui distribue le Z sans relâche, semblant se jeter tout entier contre la paroi en carton.

"M... ! dis je tout fort, m'écartant de lui, le prenant par les épaules à tâtons, on va sortir de là... !

-J'y vois rien ! Il fait plus noir que dans le trou d'un cul !

-MURPHY ! Je vais ouvrir...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, me palpant comme un mal voyant paniqué.

-Je cherche la porte... putain de merde...

Je me penche, ne voulant pas descendre de ma cuvette pour ne pas perdre davantage de place au sol. Je le décale pas forcément doucement, du côté de la cabine permettant d'ouvrir la porte. M se laisse faire docilement, incrédule, tendant les bras toujours devant lui, me donnant des coups de mains et de coudes dans les côtes et la figure. A ce moment là, je le soupçonne de faire exprès, au moins d'en faire des caisses, j'avoue.

Toujours sur mon perchoir improvisé, à moitié en déséquilibre, et à tâtons, je tente encore de trouver la sortie.

"Tu fais quoi _Mini Me_ ?...

-Je vais ouvrir la porte...

-Mais on n'y voit que dalle ! chouine-t-il, se rapprochant encore de sa crise d'angoisse.

-Tiens toi juste prêt à jouer encore à Zorro, mon Mousquetaire... un, _deux,_ **trois...** !

Et me voila qui ouvre la porte des chiottes, braquant ma torche soudainement allumée droit devant nous.

Le puissant faisceau éclaire un Z... une Z plutôt, en robe rose fushia à fleurs vertes, qui ouvre grand sa bouche pleine de liquide noir et visqueux, tendant ses bras flasques vers Murphy.

Mon héros se plante devant moi, le bras gauche levé au dessus de la tête, tel une jolie ballerine, faisant danser gracieusement sa canne-épée sortie au clair devant lui dans un large...

"Z comme ZomBieTaMère ! s'exclame l'ex immunisé de mon coeur, ravi d'être à nouveau en pleine lumière.

La Z se tait enfin et glisse, deux morceaux d'un côté, trois de l'autre, nous dégageant la voie, baignée de sang et de tissu pourri. Sans parler de l'odeur de merde. Pardon, mais hein...

M regarde la déchéance physique de la Z, me tournant toujours à moitié le dos, en me tendant quand même son bras gauche, voulant visiblement m'aider à descendre de ma cuvette.

Je ne mets qu'une demi seconde à voir les fluides moisis se répandre sur le sol, venant jusque dans notre cabine.

Ni une, ni deux, d'un petit bond habile déjà exercé sur 10K dans une autre vie, me voilà agrippée à mon Mât de Cocagne, les jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, un de mes bras autour de son cou, l'autre lui braquant la lampe torche sous le menton.

Il fléchit quand même un peu, moins sous mon poids que sous sa surprise, détournant son attention fascinée du tas de chair à ses pieds pour me regarder, le nez à deux centimètres du mien.

"Ha ouai... quand même... m'offrant son sourire en coin et son oeil brillant.

Je sens son bras toujours libre venir maintenir mon derrière à hauteur de sa hanche, son flanc entre mes jambes...

"Je ne voudrais pas te perturber dans ta contemplation de ta bonne amie... mais j'ai pas envie de glisser dans ses fluides et manquer de me viander...

-J'aime la pertinence de ton vocabulaire...

-Merci Mandrake chéri...

Lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la bouche.

* * *

 **Je vous avais prévenu(e)s...**

 **Avec - encore - un clin d'oeil à ma jolie** **Miwakoko** ❤

 **Merci !**


	30. Chap 30 - Trypo

**4x10 - Frenemies**

 **Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris il y a déjà longtemps maintenant. Mais cet épisode 4x10 est et restera quand même un de mes préférés de cette saison 4... ?**

* * *

 _*pov y/n*_

J'ai perdu tout le monde depuis un moment déjà.

On s'est appelés les premières heures mais je n'entends plus personne... si ce n'est les Z qui déboulent de tous côtés, sans presque prévenir, si ce n'est grogner deux secondes à peine, avant de me sauter à la gorge, inlassablement. Comme s'ils étaient tout aussi désorientés que nous.

Ah oui, au fait, vous savez pas, mais c'est soirée mousse.

Une mousse blanche, puante et toxique, emplit notre journée. Les vapeurs me font même oublier comment on en est arrivés là. On ne distingue plus les rues, les bâtiments ni même les gens. A moins de se les prendre en pleine face, généralement de plein fouet, mais ce sont juste des Z en grande majorité...

La nuit tombe déjà, le blanc mousseux est encore plus opaque. J'avance de plus en plus difficilement, à l'aveuglette, espérant encore sortir de ce truc presque vivant. Ça va bien s'arrêter un jour...ou une nuit. Sauf si on est tous dans la baignoire du Géant de Jack et son haricot de malheur.

J'ai la dalle... Je digère pas les fayots... et cette odeur est à gerber...

C'est de la lumière là ?!

.

 _*pov Doc*_

" **TIREZ**! crie-t-on tous en choeur, quand la cloche contre la porte proteste pour la énième fois.

-Putain ! râle Murphy, on vient de faire le ménage et ça se trouve, vous laissez encore entrer un psychopathe ! tendant le bras vers la porte qu'il ne voit pas s'ouvrir, préférant postillonner sa colère sur moi...

-Y/N ! s'écrit 10K en se précipitant sur elle.

-Attend... n'a-t-elle que le temps de dire, avant de disparaître dans ses bras, la seconde d'après.

Murphy s'interrompt pour se retourner vers elle tout entier, faisant voler sa robe de chambre courte et trop juste pour lui...

" _Mini me_... gronde-t-il s'approchant à son tour, les bras tendus vers la petite, libérée du môme.

-Woh Woh Woh ! prévient elle, tendant un bras entre eux deux, les yeux baissés sur les genoux à l'air de Murphy.

-Mais c'est... !

-Pas un pas de plus étranger, tu risquerais de...

Elle se penche sur le côté opposé à 10K qui se tient à sa droite, pour l'éviter, avant de se plier en deux et de rendre tous ses boyaux sur le plancher...

 **"OOoooh** ! tous dégoûtés. On vient de faire le ménage ! répète Squeezy pas vraiment fâché, mais franchement offusqué.

Y/n se redresse, essuyant sa bouche comme elle peut, couverte de mousse blanchâtre de la tête au pied.

"Je voulais pas te salir grand M... dit elle de sa toute petite voix fixant gentiment notre échalas en goguette qui tente sa seconde approche, se retournant vers moi pour me faire un sourire plein de dents, déjà tout conquis.

Lilley adresse une grimace dégoûtée à 10K. Commencent à fricoter ceux là aussi, suis sûr...

"On pourrait peut être en profiter pour se nettoyer un peu... dis-je, aimable.

.

 _*pov y/n*_

M fond sur moi, essuyant déjà la mousse sur mes épaules et mon visage.

Je regarde ma main gauche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette absurdité, à la lumière...

Le paquet de mousse posé là me semble soudain grossir à vue d'oeil parsemé de milliards de petits trous...

Saisie de frissons et de spasmes de dégoût, je lève mes yeux au ciel, sentant la panique me prendre.

"Enlève, enlève, enlève, enlève, enlève, enlève, enlève... psalmodiant le mot. **VIRE MOI ÇA DE PARTOUT**! ne puis je plus me retenir de hurler.

Murphy se recule d'un pas, tétanisé en me voyant me défaire de mes fringues frénétiquement pour finir... en sous vêtements.

Après un coup d'oeil à Lilley qui a l'ensemble tee-shirt et short vert réglementaire, je réalise que les miens sont largement... plus féminins.

"Y a une douche ici ? dis je, calmée, secouée encore de soubresauts violents, nerveux et incontrôlables.

Ba quoi ?

Je tente, en voyant la tenue de M, une robe de chambre taille M, évidemment, en éponge orange et marron douteux, lui arrivant au dessus de l'ourlet de son caleçon, tout au plus, éclatant les coutures aux épaules. Puis tournant la tête vers les autres la seconde suivante, de peur de tomber en catalepsie si tout glisse de sa hauteur...

Je réalise que c'est pas vraiment mieux chez les autres, étant tous en sous vêtements, finalement.

"Arrêtez, vous me faites marcher, y a des douches et vous voulez me laisser à poil...

\- Ouaiii.

-Ta gueule M... puer le vieux Z rance pour le reste de ma vie... ?! Même M a le poil luisant, les cheveux tout beaux tout propres !

-Merci mon coeur...

...Levant ma main sous le nez du grand machin qui est revenu se planter dans mon espace vital.

"10K, je pensais qu'on se soutenait, toi et moi... Ca fait trois heures au moins que j'ai rien dit sur ta coupe... par contre, ton calbar rouge là... serrant les lèvres en joli cul de poule sous ses yeux écarquillés.

-J'adore cette meuf... commente Lilley à côté de lui, m'adressant un clin d'oeil et son petit sourire en coin.

-Hey! Calmos les cocottes ! proteste M.

-Bon, ok... J'ai paniqué... Je suis trypo, voilà... J'aime pas les petits trous... je leur révèle, le ton grave.

Doc ne se retient qu'à peine de ricaner.

"J'en connais d'autres qui flippent des _doigts..._ et je les ai tous fumés sans me moquer, _moi_... le toisant, lui faisant ravaler son rire, à mon p'tit biquet.

Je me tourne encore... me colle... à Murphy. Ca doit être un effet secondaire, voire tertiaire, de la toxicité qui vole dans l'air...

"Montre moi la douche, grande folle... lui pointant mon 357 au canon XXL sous la mâchoire, n'ayant pas besoin de lever la main plus haut que mon épaule, grâce à cette jolie bête.

-Je t'y accompagnerai avec joie... si y en avait, mon coeur... Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Le fond de ce boui-boui n'était occupé que par une horrible sorcière tannée et fripée à son maximum...

-Tu as trop lu de contes de fées, Malfoy...

-Avec ton bandage, il est trop tôt pour mouiller ton petit corps de poupée, ma puce...

-C'est dégueuuu... lui adressant une grimace déjà dégoûtée par son ton mielleux.

-Il a raison pour le coup, Y/n... intervient sagement Doc, me faisant baisser la tête sur le bandage.

Il devient un peu cradingue d'ailleurs, et couvre la totalité de mon abdomen et de mon dos entre le bas de mon sous tif et le haut de ma culotte roses bonbon.

"Mais je peux te laver les cheveux ! propose illico Doc, enjoué.

-Aller, on rejoue à la poupée... à moitié à poil, en prime, cédant pourtant, résignée.

Je ne relève même pas Murphy qui se lèche les lèvres, ni Lilley qui fait mine de se faire à nouveau vomir avec deux doigts dans la bouche grande ouverte.

C'est visiblement le seul et meilleur moyen de retrouver au moins figure humaine... Le reste attendra encore un peu.

.

 _*pov Murphy*_

Doc s'active, et installe ma petite chérie retrouvée, dans le grand fauteuil de barbier, muni d'un réhausseur sur le siège. Il le fait pivoter vivement, lui lave dans le bac, les cheveux qui ne tardent pas à remplir toute la vasque, libérés rapidement de leur crasse par l'eau miraculeusement chaude.

Je me suis installé sur les banquettes sur le mur opposé pour mieux la voir. Comme au premier rang du spectacle.

Elle balance ses jambes nues et longilignes dans le vide, finies par de grosses Doc Martens usées et un poil trop grandes pour ses petits pieds qui ne touchent même pas terre. Elle a le visage tourné vers le plafond en se laissant faire par les doigts visiblement habiles de Doc.

Il tourne encore le siège, sort les cheveux hors du bac et par dessus l'appui-tête du dossier, qui viennent tomber en cascade en de longues mèches noires et luisantes.

"La vache, Y/n ! Mais tu les as pas défaits depuis quand... ? demande Lilley toute aussi impressionnée.

-Euh... ils étaient pas attachés par un lien... Ils tenaient tout seuls, explique Doc gêné...

-Je ne sais pas... se renfrogne Y/n cachée par le dossier, nous tournant le dos à tous, repliant ses jambes, ses talons posés sur l'assise.

Doc commence à couper les pointes avec précaution.

"Combien de temps es tu resté à Zona... me demande-t-elle au bout d'un autre moment, en me fixant par miroir interposé.

-Deux ans... haussant les épaules.

-Et tu y as été immédiatement après qu'on ait été... séparés... pesant visiblement ses mots.

-Oui, mais je suis désolé ma puce, je m'en veux si tu savais !

Pris d'une soudaine culpabilité au ventre, je redoute subitement sa colère et ses reproches. Nous n'avons jamais re parlé de ça.

Doc tient une grande mèche entre ses doigt et les lames du ciseau, quand Y/n bondit sur le fauteuil, se retournant pour être à genoux sur le siège et me faire face, le teint tout illuminé. Je la revois faire de même sur mon trône, dans notre autre vie, comme une manie qu'elle a de se tenir à genoux dans le font des sièges !

"Y/N ! s'exclame Doc en tenant la grande majorité de la mèche de cheveux dans sa main plutôt que ce qui reste sur sa tête.

"Alors ça fait _deux ans_ que j'étais dans le labyrinthe à rats ! déclare-t-elle presque comme une révélation salvatrice.

Doc s'approche d'elle pour lui montrer son travail de branquignol, et je vois ma _Mini Me_ piquer du nez, tête la première...

.

 _*pov y/n*_

J'entends parfaitement le son si particulier des ciseaux coupant mes cheveux, si près de mes oreilles, mais je dois me retourner pour voir M en face, en vrai, drapé dans sa tenue d'éponge, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre comme ces mamies prout-prout attendant la fin du cycle mise en plis, du casque énorme et bruyant sur leur tête pleine de bigoudis.

L'instant est bien trop important.

"... Deux ans que j'étais dans ce labyrinthe à rats..."

Mon assiette se perd et mon nez plonge soudain face au plancher, alors que le dossier du fauteuil contre mon buste, bascule brusquement en arrière, me faisant plonger la tête la première sur une tape parfaitement carrée s'ouvrant dans un claquement, sur un attroupement affamé de Z gris graciles et grognants.

Je me retiens comme je peux à l'appui tête en poussant un cri de souris écrasée par un éléphant, avant de sentir tous les longs doigts d'une main écartée sur toute la moitié de mon dos dénudé, finir par accrocher le haut de mon bandage qui m'arrive juste sous l'attache de mon soutien gorge ; et le triceps plein de cicatrices noircies de vieilles morsures, gris et fibreux que Murphy me colle en travers des dents.

La panique sans doute.

10K se penche sur le côté du fauteuil pour redresser une tige de fer et refermer la trappe.

.

.

"Faut faire condamner cette trappe ! décrète M, alors qu'on s'apprête à quitter ce qui est finalement un salon de coiffure pour hommes.

Nous avons tous récupéré une tenue décente voire une coiffure... plus courte...

-Non non non... ça peut servir... défend Squeezy en nous saluant de la main restant sur le seuil du magasin.

* * *

 **Bon... Au vu du rythme de publication, tous les quinze jours, et de la nouvelle de ces derniers jours, j'ai assez de chapitres pour tenir jusqu'à la reprise de la saison 5... moi qui suis nulle en calcul, pour un coup, j'ai bien visé ?**

 **Merci de venir et revenir par là depuis toutes ces semaines en tous cas... ❤**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey ...

Depuis quand n'ai-je plus publié ici ?...

Je suis désolée... Mais je ne viens plus, parce que j'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs...

Mais vous pouvez évidemment me suivre sur WattPad ! Nous sommes libres de nos choix et de nos préférences... et mon pseudo là-bas est presqu'identique : 2JustD

Alors à bientôt :) (oui, j'ai écrit la suite de cet imagine ! Venez voir !)


End file.
